si no te hubiera conocido
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Las mentiras y engaños de la familia y de paso los que creían que eran sus amigos hacen que Sakura y Shaoran no estén juntos. Podrá el amor superar todas esas barreras que pone el destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Si no te hubiera conocido**

** Prologo **

Después de haber capturado la carta del vacío y hacer de nuevo la promesa de volverse a ver Sakura y Shaoran se despiden por segunda vez en el aeropuerto con la promesa de volver a estar juntos.

El tiempo se hace largo para los dos pues el joven heredero Shaoran Li tiene muchos deberes como líder de un clan poderoso en Hong Kong (China) por lo que no ha ido a Japón a visitar a Sakura. La pregunta es el amor se puede conservar intacto después de tanto tiempo, el amor puede seguir aun estando tan lejos a miles de kilómetros, el amor lo puede todo…esa promesa se fue haciendo larga por meses, años.

**Después de 10 años…Tokio/Japón **

En un día como todos los demás, la rutina del día es muy agitada para Sakura la cual ha crecido y dejo de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo…

Sakura se fue a vivir a Tokio en un departamento junto con su inseparable amiga /prima Tomoyo Daidouj. Las dos joven viven en un lujoso departamento en donde la vista es increíble pues se ve toda la ciudad de Tokio y mas la torre de Tokio, Sakura aun principio no le gusto mucho el lujoso departamento pues ella estaba acostumbrada a algo más sencillo, pero Tomoyo la hiso cambiar; y vaya que para bien pues Sakura tenía un puesto bueno en una de las empresas de agencia de modelos más prestigiada de todo Japón.

Ella era la gerente de Diseño y Publicidad de la agencia de modelos Woman-Arts, es muy buena en su trabajo y le encanta modelar alguna de las líneas de ropa de la agencia, pero solo es un hobby. Los hombres no le faltaban pues muchos querían a Sakura tenerla en su cama y quien no pues ella ya era una mujer muy hermosa y sexy. Si Sakura media 1.56 sin zapatos pero con zapatos de tacón media 1.60, delgada y con curvas bien marcadas como toda una modelo sin exageración, piel blanca, pelo largo de color castaño claro y ojos color verde jade, Sakura le gusta mucho los vestidos y los shorts por lo que siempre se vestía con algún atuendo que le agradara y los zapatos también; en la forma de vestir siempre se le veían su bien torneadas piernas y todos los hombres que la veían siempre se enfocaban en eso y sus hermosos ojos, por lo que siempre tenía algún pretendiente cerca. Ese era su dilema pues ella estaba aun enamorada de un joven chino.

Tanto así que siempre ignoraba a cualquier hombre que se le ponía enfrente, hasta que conoció al hijo de su jefe Akito Soma un hombre muy guapo que todas las secretarias y modelos babean por él, un hombre de carácter alegre y muy calculador pues sabe con quién meterse y con quien no a no les dije es un mujeriego…le encanta las mujeres no le importa si son rubias, morenas, pelirrojas o castañas, es un hombre de 1.80 con un cuerpo de en sueño, bien trabajado sin caer en lo musculoso, pelo negro y ojos café, porte de elegante después de todo es un ingles. Estudio la carrera de economía pero al no le interesa en absoluto ejercer su carrera pues es el heredero de la familia inglesa Soma, a él solo le gusta divertirse y despilfarrar el dinero de su padre, acostarse con cualquier mujer que pase su examen según él, un día decidió pasar por la agencia Woman-Arts y lo dejo sorprendido al ver a una hermosa castaña la cual estaba con su padre hablando de algún proyecto para la agencia, Akito quedo encantado con la señorita Kinomoto, de tal forma que se involucro más en la agencia y tomo el cargo de su padre, para estar más cerca de Sakura, Akito desde que la conoció (gracias a su padre) siempre intentaba seducirla pero Sakura lo ignoraba a tal grado que Akito ya no sabía cómo acercase a ella, una noche de una presentación de un perfume Sakura vio al joven Soma tan triste en una de las mesas más lejanas, en sus manos tenía un vaso de whisky.

Sakura se acerco a él y le sonrió hablo con el acerca de muchas cosas, Akito le pregunto por qué no tenia novio y ella solo le sonrió sin contestar a la pregunta, Sakura le dijo que no le agradaba los hombre que solo veían a una mujer por su físico sin antes conocer los sentimiento de esa mujer, y que solo los hombre se le acercaba para tenerla una noche en su cama y votarla cual mujerzuela fuera, por eso ella ignoraba a todo hombre con esas intenciones. Después de la conversación que tuvo Akito con Sakura el cambio, dejo las mujeres y la parranda para convertirse en un hombre de bien, siempre Akito invitaba a Sakura a salir a cenar o a bailar al principio ella no quería pero su amiga/prima Tomoyo le decía que si, así que decido salir con él como amigos, hasta que un día Sakura recibió una carta de Shaoran Li donde decía que se olvidara de él y que buscara una nueva vida lejos de él…Sakura lloro mucho por la carta, hasta dejo de ir a trabajar una semana lo que le preocupo a Akito así que fue a visitarla a su departamento y la encontró mal ella solo lo abrazo a lo que el correspondió, después ya más tranquila Sakura le explico todos sobre su amor de niños, Akito no le gusto ver a Sakura así que decidió hacerla feliz cueste lo que le cueste y que olvidara a Shaoran para siempre.

Desde ese día Sakura decidió darle una oportunidad al joven Akito Soma, el estaba encantado de tener a Sakura como novia y ni decir de la familia Soma estaba encantados con la novia del joven Soma.

**Después de 10 años…. Hong Kong/China**

En un día como todos los demás, la rutina del día era normal para el joven Li Shaoran, no era fácil ser el líder del clan más poderoso de toda china. El vivía en una enorme mansión lujosa que pertenecía a su padre Hien Li, el vivía con su hermana la mas chica, su madre se mudo a un pent-house al centro de Hong King.

La vida de un joven empresario como era Shaoran Li era llena de lujos, tenia 7 carros Mercedes Benz en color negro en donde iban los guardaespaldas (10), 8 sirvientas, 2 chef, 1 ama de llaves, 1 mayordomo (Wei), 1 salón para fiestas, 1 casa en la playa, 1 casa en el campo, 1 casa en las montañas de nieve al norte de China, 4 jardineros, 3 policías de seguridad, 1 maestro de yoga, 1 maestro de artes marciales, 1 salón para practicar yoga, artes marciales y esgrima con todos los instrumentos, 1 GYM, 1 maestro de GYM , 1 maestro de equitación, 10 caballos pura sangre de color blanco, 4 cuidadores de caballos, 2 veterinarios de caballos, 1 hipódromo,4 restaurantes, 2 hoteles 5 estrellas, 2 centros comerciales, 1 pent-house de lujo, 2 spa, 1 campo de golf y sus instrumentos, 1 almacén de vinos de exportación, 4 camionetas mercedes benz m class, 2 motos BMW, 1 Ferrari rojo,1 BMW negro deportivo, 1 mini Cooper rojo (de su hermana), jet privado de lujo, 1 capitán,1maestro de esgrima, 1jate de lujo, 1 maestro de buceo, 1 tabla de surf, 1 maestro de alpinismo y sus instrumentos para escalar las montañas, 1 maestro de idiomas, 1 maestro de música (practica el violín y el piano), 1 celular Goldstriker iPhoe 3GS Supreme, el carro de Shaoran era un Ferrari rojo el cual atraía a muchas mujeres bonitas, pero el solo tenía ojos para una persona y era esa japonesa que le había robado el corazón, el era un hombre muy guapo mide 1.80 y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño sin llegar a lo musculoso exagerado y vaya que si trabajaba en su cuerpo Shaoran pues al aprender artes marciales Chinas y tener su propio GYM dejaba un cuerpo que dios me perdone delicioso, además de practicar artes marciales también montaba caballo (equitación), practicaba esgrima, buceo, surf, alpinismo, esquiar, golf todo eso en sus ratos libres o cuando cierra un negocio, su pelo café chocolate, sus ojos color ámbar que derrite a cualquier mujer y su carácter frio como el hielo, indiferente a cualquier mujerzuela, tiene la carrea en administración de empresa y una especialización en el MKT, tiene dos empresa en Hong Kong, 2 sucursales en Japón, 2 sucursales en Londres, 1 sucursal en Alemania, 2 sucursales en NYK, y el habla ingles, japonés, chino y está aprendiendo hablar español.

Siempre discutía con su madre Irean Li sobre el tema de ir a Japón lo cual ella nunca permitió que viajara pues tenía algo entre manos, el joven Li siempre escribía cartas a su amada Sakura, las cuales nunca llegaron a su destino pues su madre siempre las rompía.

Shaoran a no recibir respuesta se estaba desesperado pero su madre siempre ponía de pretexto su salud o los negocios que tenía en China o en cualquiera de los países y no podría viajar. Así paso el tiempo pero él quería ver de nuevo a la joven japonesa, en una fiesta conoció a los gemelos australianos Fye D. Flowright e Yuui D. Flowright los cuales les encantaba el alpinismo y el surf, Shaoran se hiso amigo de los hermanos teniendo un negocio en Australia que tendría éxito pero para eso necesitaba un capital bastante fuerte así que se asocio con Kaname Kuran un empresario exitoso en la zona turística de China, además de ser uno de sus mejores amigos y perteneciente a la asociación del clan Li no dudo en ayudar al joven chino. Así que Shaoran Li iba muy seguido a las empresas de los Kuran para arreglar unos asuntos para el negocio, en una sus visitas vio a una joven mujer la cual era hermosa delgada con curvas bien definidas, piernas bien formadas, pelo largo café chocolate y ojos color ámbar, si era su compañera de clases de hace unos años Yuki Kuran; se acerco a ella y le sonrió muy raro en el pues solo sonreía a la gente que conocía, ella se puso roja al ver tan cerca a Shaoran y mas su sonrisa.

Yuki Kuran y Shaoran Li salían con los gemelos Flowright en su jate de lujo, Yuki era una mujer de carácter fuerte pero dulce, a ella le gusto Shaoran desde que lo vio entrar a la escuela secundaria, se enamoro de él perdidamente pero Shaoran solo la veía como su mejor amiga. Yuki se hiso amiga intima de Meiling la cual en una de sus parrandas y con unas copas de más Meiling le dijo que su primo Shaoran estaba enamorado de un japonesa llamada Sakura, Yuki quería mas información acerca de ella, pero nada nadie le decía nada de ella por que la señora Li les prohibió hablar de la joven japonesa, la señorita Kuran hablo con la señora Li acerca de la japonesa y de su amor por su hijo, la señora Li no le menciono el apellido de Sakura, la señora Li le agradado mucho la jovencita Kuran a lo que le dijo que no habría problema que conquistara a su hijo pues la joven japonesa ya no quería a su hijo y que el recibiría una carta de ella diciéndole lo feliz que es con su novio.

Yuki salía a todos lados con Shaoran Li practicaba todo lo que a él le gustaba, pero no le gustaba mucho los caballos y a Li si le gustaba mucho montar a caballo; un día Yuki tomo valor y se subió a un caballo pero los caballos olfatean el miedo así que el caballo se puso nervioso y tiro a Yuki se asusto mucho Shaoran, la llevaron al hospital pero el Dr. Ricardo le dijo que no tenia fractura y que estaría bien solo iba a estar un día en el hospital.

Y así paso los mese y los hermanos gemelos estaban pensando viajar a Japón para realizar un nuevo negocio, invitaron a Shaoran al viaje y al negocio era una oportunidad de viajar y encontrar a cierta joven, acepto de inmediato, pero alguien del personal de la mansión de los Li le dijo a la señora Li del viaje así que de inmediato mando una carta a la casa de su hijo y hablo por teléfono a Yuki informándole que Shaoran recibiría hoy una carta de Sakura Kinomoto, Yuki le dijo que como sabia de eso a lo que respondió la señora Li que ella tenía contactos en Japón y que se diera prisa en llegar a la casa de Shaoran.

En la mansión de los Li una de las sirvientas llevo la carta en el despacho del joven, Shaoran estaba revisando unos documentos y la sirvienta le dijo que era una carta de Japón, Shaoran dejo a un lado los papeles y le dijo que lo dejara solo, vio de quien era así que la abrió rápido y leyó lo que decía la carta no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo su Sakura estaba con otro hombre y que era feliz.

Shaoran se enfureció mucho, rompió varias figuras que estaban en el despacho, después de ese día todo cambio Shaoran se encerró en su cuarto sin querer ver a alguien, estaba triste, solo, borracho por todo el vino que tomo de su almacén, Yuki quería hablar con él pero él no le abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba muy mal estaba viendo una foto que tenia de Sakura cuando era una niña de 12 años y le dijo a esa foto** si no te hubiera conocido** no sentiría este dolor en mi corazón, rompió la foto y lloro hincado al pie de su cama.

Los gemelos Flowright pospusieron su viaje a Japón para poder ayudar a su amigo, el mayordomo Wei llamo al joven Eriol Hiragizawa para que estuviera con su amigo y que lo ayudara a salir del oyó en el que se metió así pues los gemelos y Eriol sacaron a Shaoran de su cuarto retomando su trabajo y su vida, Fye le dijo que buscara a una mujer para olvidar a su amor de infancia y superara todo lo que paso con la joven japonesa así pues Shaoran le pidió a Yuki que fuera su novia, a lo que ella acepto de inmediato.

Que pasara con nuestros protagonistas, y por qué hace eso la señora Li de separar a su hijo de Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles del Grupo Clamp**

**2. En este capítulo tiene un poco de lemon**

**Capitulo 1**

**Enséñame a olvidar**

**Shaoran POV**

Era como todos los días feos para mí después de enterarme de lo de Sakura, dios no puedo olvidarla. A pasado 1 año desde que me entere de eso y me hice novio de Yuki Kuran, ella es una buena mujer que me ama pero yo no puedo amarla si aun amo a Sakura.

Estoy en mi oficina mirando por la ventana el hermoso día que había hoy en Hong Kong, pero estaba aburrido, en mis pensamientos gira lo que lee en la carta de Sakura, no podía creer que Sakura estaba con otro hombre y me da tanta rabia, celos y coraje de no poder ir a reclamar por lo que me hiso.

-Y yo que siempre le mande cartas de amor y ella no le importo-

***Suspiro De Resignación***

-¿Señor puedo…entrar...?- una mujer se asoma por la puerta del la oficina de Li.

-Si entra Lili-

-Disculpe…señor Li pero tiene una llamada del señor Hiragizawa-

-Gracias Lili puedes traerme un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- la secretaria de Li mueve la cabeza en afirmación y sale de la oficina de su jefe.

Shaoran toma el teléfono y contesta la llamada de Eriol

-Hola Hiragizawa-

-Por qué tan formal querido amigo- ríe al notar lo mal que se escucha su amigo.

-No te rías de mi Hiragizawa…bien sabes como estoy- suspira y se acuesta en su silla, se toca la cabeza, el dolor que siente es insoportable…

-Que pasa Li…te sientes bien- Eriol pregunta con mucha preocupación del estado de su amigo.

-No es nada es solo que…el negocio que tengo con los gemelos no va bien- dice con pesadez.

-Y eso porque…todo estaba bien en ese negocio, además que las dos partes estaban saliendo bien o no…que paso- pregunta Eriol para saber qué es lo que pasaba con su amigo.

***Suspiro***

-Todo paso porque no realizamos el trato con la gente del grupo DREAM/LIFE los cuales nos ayudarían a mejorar las ventas- dice con pesadez Li

-A ya veo…pero amigo yo puedo hablar con el gerente del grupo y…- no lo dejo terminar Shaoran lo interrumpió.

-No Hiragizawa ya no hay solución, ellos querían que nosotros fuéramos a una convección en Japón hace un año- dice de malas, de solo pensar lo que paso hace un año se irrita mas.

-Hey tranquilo amigo yo te ayudo a solucionarlo- le dice Eriol a Li para darle animo

***Suspiro***

-Está bien Hiragizawa acepto tu ayuda-

-Bien, oyes y que tal vas con tu **princesita**- ríe ya que el **princesita** lo dijo en un tono meloso. No le gusta a Li que hable de esa forma de su novia y más coraje le da que le diga princesita ya que él le dice de esa forma a su novia.

-Adiós Hiragizawa- no lo deja terminar de hablar y le cuelga el teléfono.

Piensa Shaoran "Ese Hiragizawa solo me pone más de malas" se toca las cien de la cabeza. En eso entra su secretaria con un vaso de agua y la medicina para el dolor de cabeza, Shaoran la mira y le agradece mucho el que haya traído la medicina.

-Gracias Lili-

-No hay porque señor Li- el toma le vaso y la medicina, en eso entra una bella mujer de pelo largo color chocolate y ojos ámbar.

-Lili dejamos solos por favor- la secretaria sale sin decir nada y cierra la puerta.

Shaoran mira a la mujer que está enfrente de él la cual lleva un mini-vestido de color rosa pegado a su cuerpo descubierto de la parte de atrás y con dos cinta que se amarra en el cuello, y holgado en el escote, la mujer tenía un maquillaje en rosa tenue que resaltaba sus ojos ámbar y sus labios en color rosa.

Shaoran la miro de pies a cabeza y solo dijo

-Yuki que haces aquí- ella se movió de su lugar hasta llegar a donde estaba el, le sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio lo miro y le dijo

-Vine a verte para ir a comer- ella acaricio la cara de él, Shaoran solo se acostó un poco en su silla, cerró los ojos por un momento ya que lo que estaba viendo era bueno pero no era el momento de ponerse a ver lo hermosas que era su novia.

-No me siento bien- la señorita Kuran se para del escritorio y va atrás de la silla de Shaoran para darle un masaje en los hombros y cabeza.

-Ya te sientes mejor- pregunta Yuki…Shaoran no responde solo siente que el dolor va desapareciendo, cierra los ojos y se siente relajado con el masaje de Yuki.

En eso ella aprovecha para besar sus labios, al principio Shaoran no corresponde pero después corresponde al beso, cada vez se vuelve más profundo el beso, con pasión a tal grado que Li gira la silla y toma a su novia por las caderas como mensaje que se sentara en sus piernas, ella no perdió tiempo se sentó en las piernas de su novio.

Shaoran pasa sus manos por la espalda de su novia varias veces, mientras que ella le desata la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa de su novio, por un segundo se separan por la falta de aire Shaoran mira a Yuki la cual tiene un brillo en sus ojos que le indicaba que estaba excitada, Yuki no tardo mucho en ponerse encima de él y lo volvió a besar comas pasión.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que Yuki quería tener sexo en su oficina, no le molestaba ya que siempre tenían sexo con ella, ya sea en su casa de ella, en su pent-house de él, en el jate de él, en uno de los hoteles de él, en su casa de playa, se dio cuenta que Yuki podía ser una mujer con muchas ideas ya que sus encuentros eran verdaderamente apasionados y siempre lo dejaba exhausto, recordó una vez que fueron a un restaurant de él y ella le mando un mensaje por celular diciéndole que quería experimentar algo en el baño, el se puso rojo de la pena por el mensaje porque era muy bochornoso allí supo que Yuki no tenia respeto por su padre ya que fue con ellos a cenar esa noche; lo han hecho en el baño pero no en un restaurant y Shaoran no era de esas personas que le gustara esos lugares públicos así que le dijo de su inconformidad de hacerlo en un lugar público así que opto por tener sexo en su baño (en el pent-house) en el jacuzzi hasta en la playa pero en un lugar apartado.

Sin darse cuenta Shaoran ya tenía la camisa abierta y su novia estaba a punto de soltar los tirantes de su vestido.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí- le dijo a ella

-Porque si no es un lugar público- lo miro con enojo

-No pero que dirán mis empleados que esto es un hotel- se levanto rápido de la silla y con esto Yuki se paro, Shaoran le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se puso de espaldas, ella se quedo con las ganas, solo miraba su espalda de su novio.

-No es justo Shaoran- le reclamo, el volteo a mirarla sabía que estaba frustrada y enojada con el porqué no consumieron su acto sexual.

-No me siento con ganas hoy- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella solo dijo

-Es que no la has olvidado- le reclamo con reproche, ella sabía que él seguía enamorado de aquella japonesa y como lo sabía muy fácil pues los primeros encuentros sexuales siempre la llamaba con el nombre de cierta japonesa (ella solo sabía que se llamaba Sakura), al principio le molestaba pero un día en uno de sus encuentros se canso y le dijo que no era como ella; el solo le dijo que no podía olvidarla se levanto de la cama, recogió sus cosas y se fue dejándola allí con mucha frustración, así que Yuki ya sabía que si su novio la dejada así con ganas era nada más y nada menos que por esa mujer japonesa.

-No es eso solo es que…-no lo dejo terminar por que ella intervino diciéndole

-No que Shaoran…ya me estoy cansando de que siempre estés así por ella…es que acaso no te das cuentas que ella se acuesta con otro- le dijo casi gritándole, ella se movió hasta donde estaba el, llego frente a él y el solo la abrazo y le dijo al oído

-_**Enséñame a olvidar**_- ella correspondió al abrazo lo volvió a besar y el tomo su caderas para dar más soporte, ella se separo y le dijo

-Yo te enseñare a olvidarla Shaoran- le dijo así que volvió a besarlo con pasión pero él la soltó y le dijo

-Aquí no vamos a mi pent-house para hacer lo que tú quieras te parece- ella solo sonrió y tomo sus cosas, Shaoran igual tomo sus cosas y ella tomo su mano para salir de la oficina.

Antes de entrar al ascensor ella le dijo

-Lo que yo quiera…no te salvaras de mi Shaoran- le dio una mirada sexy…Shaoran se quedo asombrado por lo que oyó.

Los dos entraron al ascensor y Shaoran le dijo

-No…yo…solo- no termino de hablar pues Yuki lo beso y se cerró las puertas del ascensor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**Amor a primera vista**

**Sakura POV**

Estoy en mi oficina trabajando para una campaña publicitaria que la agencia necesita, últimamente estoy trabajando olvidándome de que Shaoran ya no me quiere en su vida.

Están agobiante tener que estar con Akito Soma, no es que no me agrade si al contrario asido un buen amigo que me escucha pero el ser su novia es difícil.

Por que acepte ser su novia no tengo idea, la verdad necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, porque dijo que es difícil ser novia de él, pues sencillo siempre pregunta adónde voy, con quien voy, me arma una escena de celos con cualquier hombre que se me acerque y ya estoy cansada, frustrada y enojada por qué no se cómo terminarlo.

La verdad tiene razón Tomoyo porque acepte ser su novia ahora me arrepiento. En eso entra mi secretaria Sandy con una carpeta en las manos y me dice

-Señorita Sakura traigo unos papeles que necesita el señor Soma que los firma- la miro y le indico que me los de para fírmalos.

-Se encuentra Akito en la agencia- pregunto con cautela, ella solo me mira y me dice

-Si señorita él se encuentra en la agencia- doy un largo suspiro ella lo nota y me dice

-Lo siento- yo la miro y le entrego la carpeta.

-Me avisas cuando se vaya para poder irme a mi casa- ella solo mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación y me dice

-Me sigo comunicando con la secretaria del joven Soma para que me hable si él viene a verla para que lo evite- me le quedo viendo y pongo mi cara de cachorrito a nivel 5 y le dijo

-Si por favor- ella se ríe y se va de mi oficina.

Porque lo evito pues la semana pasada me hiso una escena de celos durante una presentación en frete de todos los que estaban presente, y todo porque salude a uno de mis amigos de la agencia de turismo el cual me abrazo como saludo pero el muy tonto de Akito pensó mal y se le fue encima, mi pobre amigo estaba muy mal herido y yo quería matar a ese tonto. Pero no fue todo pues el novio de mi prima Kurogane se metió a defender a mi amigo lo que Akito le dio un golpe y bueno para que les cuento, no me agrado mucho que le haya pegado al novio de mi prima porque él es como mi hermano, si pues mi hermano Toya y el bueno son súper amigos y mi hermano le dijo que tenía que cuidarme como si fuera su hermana de sangre sin no lo aria ya se las vería con él.

Era muy frustrante pero adoro mucho a Kurogane, bueno en fin por esa razón no quiero hablar con el…estoy trabajando pero de repente suena mi teléfono de mi oficina y contesto.

-Hola-

-Señorita Kinomoto el joven Soma ya salió de su oficina y viene para acá- no el momento que escuche su nombre colgué el teléfono, recogí mis cosas y salí Sandy me tomo de la mano y me saco de la empresa por las escaleras de emergencia.

Salí corriendo asía el estacionamiento en donde me subí a mi auto un bmw negro, acelere y salí de la empresa sin ver atrás.

Que mal día como todos los demás, estoy tomando un baño cuando de repente entra Tomoyo y me dice.

-Sakura tenemos que ir a una inauguración del nuevo proyecto de mi novio- me mira con una carita muy ansiosa, conozco esa cara ella trae algo entre mano.

-Tomoyo que te traes- ella solo me mira y me dice

-Vamos Saku sal del baño y vamos a la fiesta además te tengo un sorpresa- me mira con un carita, salgo de mala gana del baño.

Miro en la cama esta un vestido color jade, con un lindo bordado en flores en el pecho. La falda en línea "A" con un vuelo muy ligero. Lleva un lazo tipo pañuelo sujetado de la cintura al lado derecho y cae al izquierdo con lazo dando más volumen a la falda. Es muy hermoso el vestido, mi prima entra al cuarto con una caja de color negra la cual abre y miro que hay una gargantilla en forma de "S" de oro con unas piedritas de jade, los artes de oro en forma de "S" con piedras de jade, pulsera de oro igual con piedritas de jade y un anillo de oro con piedritas de jade. Era hermoso de verdad, me quede anonadada con el juego de joyería, me vestí con el hermoso vestido y me puse unos zapatos de aguja en color del vestido, me coloque una ligera chalina de color dorada y mi cartera en color verde, salí del cuarto y me encontré en la sala a Kurogane con un traje color negro con corbata me miro y me dijo.

-Te ves hermosa Saku- me sonrojo y entra mi prima y dice

-Verdad que es hermoso mi nuevo vestido y más por que Saku lo tiene puesto- ella pone carita de niña con juguete nuevo, siempre mi prima me trata como una muñeca que le hace ropa, la miro y veo que ella trae un vestido de color morado con un lindo bordado en flores en el pecho. La falda en línea "A" con un vuelo muy ligero. Lleva un lazo tipo pañuelo sujetado de la cintura al lado derecho y cae al izquierdo con lazo dando más volumen a la falda. Igual que el mío pero en otro color, los zapatos de color morado altos y la joyería de oro con piedritas en morado, muy hermoso.

-Bueno hermosas damas vamos que se nos hace tarde- dice Kurogane el cual toma de la cintura a mi prima y se dirige a la puerta de la salida, yo voy a tras de ellos.

Nos subimos a uno de los carros de Kurogane yo voy viendo por la ventana mientras los dos noviecitos van tomados de la mano y diciéndose palabras bonitas, que odiosos son de verdad como yo no le hablo a Soma no tengo con quien hablar. Suspiro con resignación. Pongo mi mano en mi rodilla y sigo viendo por la ventana.

-Sakura no este triste ya conseguirás a un hombre de verdad, que te ame y te respete-

-Lo sé, pero que dice si aun no he terminado con Soma- los miro y Kurogane me mira con enojo y me dice.

-Aun nos has terminado con el- yo solo meneo mi cabeza en forma de negación a lo que él no le agrada mucho, y le dijo

-Es que…no sé como…terminar con el- me miran y mi prima me sonríe mientras su novio hace un puchero.

-Solo tiene que decir que se termino y que te deje de fastidiar- me dice Kurogane.

-Como si fuera fácil- le dijo en eso suena mi teléfono, lo saco de mi cartera y miro el numero oh no es Soma no contesto.

-Quien es primita…- me mira mi prima y me sonríe

-Nadie importante- dijo

-Es Soma verdad…allí está ya no es importante- me mira y sonríe, por fin llegamos al salón de fiestas, hay mucha gente muchos de los hombres me miran, que pena de verdad.

Esos dos noviecitos me dejan sola, sin más me voy a recorrer todo el salón y choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- me inclino apenada y el solo me sonríe y me dice

-No tiene que pedir perdón yo estoy estorbando- lo miro y es hombre alto de ojos azules, de pelo rubio, muy hermoso como un ángel. Yo solo me sonrojo a verlo a la cara, el solo ríe por mi expresión.

-Lo siento tengo…que…ir-tartamudeo y no sé por qué, me sonrojo amas no poder, así que le doy la espalda y me voy, pero sin querer alguien me toma de la mano y de nuevo quedo a enfrente de él.

-No tiene por que irse, soy Yuui D. Flowright y no soy de Japón así que no conozco a nadie- me dice y me sonríe-porque no vamos a la mesa de los bocadillo y platicamos, te parece- me indica donde está el banquete, así que me guía a donde está la mesa.

El toma varios bocadillos en su plato, pero que tonta no le he dicho mi nombre.

-Yo me llamo Sakura kinomoto- le dijo y él me voltea a ver y me sonríe

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Sakura- me sonrojo y el ríe-Le gusta los bocadillos-me pregunta y solo meno la cabeza en forma de afirmación-Que bien a mi me encanta pero falta algo- y me deja el plato con los bocadillos.

Quien será esa persona, tomo uno de los bocadillo que delicioso están en eso se me acerco un hombre el cual me pregunto si los bocadillos eran delicioso, me di la vuelta para mira de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa era el mismo hombre que me dio el plato de bocadillos. Lo vi y me sonrió, no me cabe duda es el mismo así que le dije

-Tú me distes el plato de bocadillos- él se rasco la cabeza y puso cara de no saber nada

-No sé de que hablas- me contesto, ahora si quede con cara de ¡what! Que le sucede a este tipo.

-Te aseguro que tú me distes el plato de bocadillo- dije ya un poco molesta

-De verdad no de que hablas pero no fui yo te lo aseguro- me decía en un tono amable, creo que se percato de lo molesta que ya estaba, eso de lado derecho alguien me toma del hombro y me dice

-Aquí están la bebidas- me di la vuelta para ver quién era y o sorpresa era el mismo que el de mi lado izquierdo me quería desmañar, madre mía eran gemelos solo pensé en eso. Ellos notaron que me iba a desmañar así que el de lado derecho me tomo de un brazo y me dijo

-No te asustes es solo mi hermano gemelo- me dice y me sonríe.

-Es…tu…hermano…gemelo-tartamudeo de nuevo ellos dos se mira y me dice el que esta de mi lado izquierdo

-Si tenemos que decir a mama que nos hiso igual, parecidos, idénticos que mala es mi madre…-y de pronto se echa a reír con ganas yo solo me quedo mirando con frustración como ese hombre que no conozco se burle de mi así que tomo uno de los pastelillo del banquete y se lo embarro en su cara, su hermano se queda mirando y ríe, le dijo

-Para que no te burles de mi-lo miro enojada-Y por si no lo sabías tu hermano no me dijo-ahora miro al otro y lo veo enojada, este para de reí me doy media vuelta para irme pero me detiene y me dice

-No te vaya, mi hermano no es bueno con las chicas hermosas como tu- se sonroja a decirlo-por favor te pido una disculpa por lo que dijo mi hermano- y mira a su hermano gemelo y le dice-Discúlpate con la dama hermano- el otro se limpia la cara y me dice

-Lo siento de verdad no era mi intención- me mira- La culpa la tiene mi hermano por no decirte que tenía un hermano gemelo- mira a su hermano gemelo con enojo, el otro se rie y dice

-Presentante para que no se confunda- el otro hace un puchero de niño chiquito que se me quito lo enojada y más quería reírme pero me contuve por educación ya que no los concia del todo.

-Está bien mi nombre es Fye D. Flowright- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo le dijo

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto- el borra su sonrisa y se pone serio, por una razón el cambio su postura, no entendí porque, Yuui me dijo

-Vamos a comer- me da el plato con bocadillo y el toma las bebidas y me indica donde está la mesa, yo miro atrás y veo a su hermano gemelo un poco desconcertado y muy pensativo. No le doy importancia y sigo a Yuui a su mesa, me platica de cómo es Australia, los deportes que practica, en fin es un parlanchín.

Al final de su plática me dice

-Bueno yo ya hable de mi cuéntame de ti- me dice sonriendo y yo solo me retuerzo en la silla, y es que no se dé que hablar con él, en eso llega su hermano a sentarse con nosotros.

-Bueno estoy en una agencia de modelos, me gusta mi trabajo y vivo con mi prima-ahora que lo pienso no sé donde se metieron esos dos-Vine con ella y su novio pero me dejaron sola-me rio y me sigue Yuui, en eso su hermano me pregunta.

-Y tienes novio- o dios me quedo callada por un segundo porque tenía que preguntar por eso, los dos me miran y al final dijo después de mucho tiempo.

-No tengo novio- o dios soy una mentirosa pero es verdad ya no quiero salir con Soma, miro a los gemelos Yuui tiene un brillo en sus ojos y me sonríe, su hermano solo me mira pero se queda serio, en eso mi prima me llama y se acerca con su novio, todos se presentan y claro Kurogane diciendo que ni se me acerque, que odioso bueno al final mi prima le dice que se vayan a despedir de su jefe y me deja sola con los gemelos, y le dijo a Yuui.

-Bueno…me tengo que ir-le dijo y me toma la mano y me dice

-Porque no me das tu número y la dirección de tu trabajo, en una de esas contratamos a tu agencia de modelos para algún evento- me sonríe, yo le dijo que si de mi bolsa saco una tarjeta de presentación, él la toma y la guarda en su cartera, su hermano me dice

-Te puedo tomar una foco con mi hermano- Yuui me dice que sí y bueno accedo a tomar la foto, me despido de los gemelos y me voy con mi prima, fue algo estupendo conocerlos pero hay algo que me dejo inquieta es con el hermano de Yuui.

Después de que Sakura se fue Yuui le dijo a Fye

-Hermano crees en el _**Amor a primera vista**_- le dice a su hermano con ojitos de enamorado.

-No creo en eso-dice con frustración Fye se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su traje y se va caminando pero es detenido por las palabras que dice su hermano.

-Estoy enamorado de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto-.


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles del Grupo Clamp.**

**2. En el próximo capítulo abra lemon…lo prometo**

**3. Es una historia que no tiene que ver con el anime de SCC.**

**4. Voy a subir otra en donde la madre de Shaoran si quiere mucho a Sakura, jejeje en esta no.**

**Capitulo 3**

**El viaje a Japón**

**Shaoran POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquella vez que experimente algo muy loco con Yuki, vaya que es una mujer muy exigente y muy demandante en cuestiones de sexo.

Y que frustración los gemelos están en Japón, aun no ha regresado.

Me inquieta porque no han regresado, estoy en una junta con mis aburridos socios y mi madre, la verdad es que no me interesa nada de lo que dice, en fin se acaba la maldita junta y me voy a mi oficina pero entra mi madre y me dice

-Shaoran tienes que casarte pronto con Yuki- que dijo, me volteo a mirarla y le dijo

-No es el momento-me voy asía mi silla y me siento mi madre no se mueve y me dice

-Ella es tu prometida y tienes que tener pronto tus hijos- que ahora sí que me quede con la boca abierta, no hijos, niños no me agrada la idea, bueno cuando era un adolecente y enamorado de Sakura deseaba infinitamente tener hijos con ella, pero ahora no deseo tenerlos.

-Madre…ahora no- me toco la cara con mis manos y ella me dice

-Tendrá que casarte tarde o temprano y ya es hora Shaoran- se va de mi oficina

Porque ahora me viene a decir eso, miro asía la ventana y me quedo pensando, porque el destino están cruel conmigo, si no hubiera pasado eso yo estría tan feliz con Sakura, preparando nuestra boda o peor ya estaríamos casados, ya habríamos tenido hijos claro una niña igual que Sakura me hubiera gustado mucho pero así no fueron las cosas, en eso suena mi celular y veo que es Eriol ahora que quiere.

-Hola Eriol- le dijo

-Hola mi querido Shaoran- gruño no me gusta que me diga así.

-Dime que se te ofrece- le dijo.

-No te enojes, ya solucione el problema que tenias- me dice

-Así y que quieren que haga para renovar el contrato- le dijo, en eso tomo una pluma y una hoja para escribir lo que me dirá que hacer para seguir en el contrato del grupo DREAM/LIFE.

-Muy sencillo tienes que viajar a Japón- que dijo que tengo que viajar a Japón.

-Estás seguro Eriol- pregunto y él me dice

-Claro absolutamente que si, mira el gerente del grupo DREAM/LIFE están organizando una fiesta de cierre de su convención, mira estas invitado a esa fiesta allí hablaran del contrato y mas por que los gemelos están trabajando de la mano con grupo DREAM/LIFE- me dice yo suspiro y le dijo

-Me encantaría ir pero esta Yuki y el señor Kuran que están organizando una expo de cultura y quieren que sea participe- le dijo

-Eso solo son pretextos, tú no quieres venir para no encontrarte con Sakura no es así Shaoran Li- me dice y siento una punzada en mi corazón y _pienso realmente si es eso_.

-Claro que no es solo que…-no me deja terminar Eriol y me dice

-Mira Shaoran ella está con un hombre que se llama Akito…-ahora soy yo el que no lo deja hablar y le dijo ya enojado.

-¡No me interesa Eriol con quien este ella no iré y punto!- hay me hace enojar tanto maldito Eriol.

-Como quieras-suspira-Así los gemelos me dijeron que si no vienes da por terminado el contrato- que dice por que los gemelos me hacen eso.

-No porque-dijo sorprendido-No ellos no pueden hacer eso-.

-Como quieras Shaoran ya te comunique así que es tu problema si no viajas a Japón- me dice Eriol- Bueno ya me voy adiós- no puede ser no lo dejo que cuelgue

-Está bien si voy pero diles a los gemelos que no cancelen el contrato- suspiro con resignación ya que tendré que viajar.

-Está bien yo les diré, te mandare un menaje por correo electrónico en donde se encuentra el pent-house de los gemelos para que te quedes con ellos, bueno me voy nos vemos en Japón adiós.- me cuelga, que mal tendré que viajar a Japón.

Veo mi correo y veo la dirección del pent-house de los gemelos hay un documento adjunto mas y lo abro y o sorpresa que me llevo es una mujer hermosa de ojos color verde jade, pelo castaño largo, pero hay alguien que la esta abrazando es un hombre de pelo negro y ojos café y su estilo un poco ingles, hasta el final veo una nota que dice

_Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, es hermosa no trabaja en la agencia Woman-Arts y el hombre que esta con ella es su novio Akito Soma el hijo del dueño de la agencia, como ves ella es feliz y tu también así que no pongas mas pretextos y ven a Japón. Enfrenta la realidad y acepta tu destino._

_Atte. Tu amigo Eriol _

Maldito Eriol como pudo hacerme esto, pero no dejo de mirar la foto hay algo que no me llama la atención su mirada de ella no se ve feliz, es mi imaginación. Apago mi compu y salgo de mi oficina frustrado, hablo con mi capitán de mi jet privado para decirle que el viernes salgo asía Japón, pero no iré solo me subo a mi Ferrari rojo y voy hacia la casa de los Kuran, si iré con mi prometida Yuki a Japón y más le tengo que decir algo importante al señor Kuran de su hija y de mi.

Después de unos días

Al fin llego el viernes tenía que viajar a Japón, estoy tan frustrado en el avión, pensando si hice lo correcto de comprometerme ya formal con Yuki, ese día tenia tanto enojo que tal vez no pensé correctamente, pero solo pensaba en Sakura y en la foto, en mi interior me decía_ e_s_ un error el que cometiste_, en eso sentí unas manos por mi cuello y abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos color ámbar de mi prometida Yuki.

-Que te pasa amor-me decía mientras veía su mano derecha la cual tenía un hermoso anillo de oro con el símbolo del clan Li grabado al igual que el nombre de ella y el mío, o dios esa era la prueba de lo que hice ese día.

-Nada pasa…solo espero que los gemelos nos reciban bien-le dijo y ella toma asiento en el lugar de enfrente de mí, toma un poco de su bebida, ella se veía hermosa con el vestido casual gris con pretina color blanco y zapatos color negro de tacón un maquillaje ligero del color del vestido.

-ya casi llegamos, mi padre me encargo que hablara con una agencia de modelos para el evento es bueno porque se hará en Japón no lo crees mi cielo- me decía mientras ella se ponía un poco de bilé en los labios.

El capitán dijo que ya aterrizaría en Japón estoy nervioso por fin después de 10 años ya estaba de vuelta pero esta vez no venía a ver a ella, que mala juagada del destino, el capitán decía que estaba lloviendo así que antes de bajar de avión teníamos que ponernos unos abrigos, así lo hicimos como yo llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro y un suéter color verde, camisa de color blanco, zapato negro me coloque mi gabardina negra de marca **Aquascutum**** (a prueba de agua), y mi prometida una gabardina en negro de una marca miu miu.**

Después de salir del aeropuerto nos fuimos al pent-house de los gemelos.

Ya estábamos en el edificio, toque el timbre de la puerta y abrió Fye el cual nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Li y señorita Kuran pasen- nos ayuda con nuestras maletas

-Tu hermano donde esta- le dijo después de sentarnos en la sala

-El salió-nos dice-le encanta mucho Japón-ríe

-Así que el ya conoce mejor Japón- dice Yuki

-Si el ya concome bien Japón y no quiere regresar a Hong Kong y Australia- nos dice-pero que descortés no les ofrecido nada de toma- se va hasta la cantina donde sirve tres copas de vino tinto. La tomamos y hablamos del contrato que hay con DREAM/LIFE y de la fiesta que está organizando los Kuran.

-Ya es tarde así que deben descansar del viaje que mañana es el gran día- dice Fye

-Está bien donde están los cuartos-dijo y asomándome en las habitaciones para saber donde me quedare y donde se quedara Yuki

-Mmmm disculpa Li pero no sabíamos que vendrías con Yuki así que solo tenemos 3 habitaciones-dice, me sorprende mucho Yuki me sonríe con maldad, yo trago saliva o mi dios esta mujer no me dejara dormir.

-No hay problema Fye…soy la prometida de Li…y no me veas así mi amor si hemos estado en una cama antes así que no hay problema- toma su maleta y se dirige a la habitación que señalo Fye, este está riéndose de mi cara de frustración porque esta mujer no me dejara en paz hasta que cumpla con cada uno de sus caprichos.

-Bueno tendré que dormir con audífonos y música hoy, ya que la habitación de junto es la mía-se ríe a carcajada limpia y yo lo veo con enojo él se calla y se va.

Entro a la habitación y veo que Yuki me abraza y me dice

-Esta noche no te dejare dormir mi amor- me besa en los labios con pasión, le correspondo.

-No podrás posponer la tortura para otro día, están los gemelos- le dijo ella me empuja a la cama y me dice

-No me importa que nos escuche como si ellos no hayan tenido sus aventuras sexuales en este pent-house…además estoy deseosa de estar de nuevo contigo mi amor. Ella se lame los labios y cierra la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Este capítulo tiene una escena de lemon bajo su responsabilidad, no la puede leer un menor de 18 años, en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas…**

**3. Pronto subiré otra historia espero le agrande mucho.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Una nueva amiga Parte 1**

**Sakura POV**

Después de la fiesta en donde conocí a los gemelos, en especial uno de ellos Yuui que siempre quiere salir conmigo.

Es súper dulce la verdad me agrada mucho su forma de ser, me hace sentir como una princesa, y como no si me divierto mucho con sus gracias. Hemos salido al cine, al parque de diversiones, al zoológico a tantos lugares con él la he paso súper increíble pero hay alguien que no me deja de controlar mi vida y es Akito Soma.

Ya he hablado con él sobre lo que está pasando en nuestra **"relación" **, al igual que mi amistad con Yuui y de sus celos sin sentido. Lo recuerdo muy bien ese día no pude salir a tiempo de mi oficina así que hablamos.

_-Recuerdo de Sakura-_

_Akito entro a mi oficina y me dijo:_

_-Espera Sakura- me dijo Soma, mientras yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas-Tenemos que hablar-me decía en eso me toma del brazo y voltea de una forma muy agresiva._

_-¡No tienes derecho a jalarme mira ya tiraste mis cosas!-dijo muy enojada, el solo me dice_

_-Lo siento Sakura pero tenemos que hablar- dejo de recoger mis cosas y me siento en mi silla y el imita lo mismo y se sienta en una de las sillas._

_-Está bien hablemos- le dijo_

_-Yo…no…se como comenzar-tartamudea me sorprende porque nunca había tartamudeado._

_-Bueno yo si te tengo que decir muchas cosas-era el momento de decírselo-Mira Akito ya estoy cansada de esta relación y de tus celos-el empieza hablar diciendo:_

_-Espera Sakura yo lo siento mucho por lo que paso en la fiesta y tu amigo de turismo pero es que…-no lo dejo terminar_

_-No Akito no solo ese día sino en los demás días no te gusta que hable con hombres y sabes perfectamente que mis amigos en su mayoría son hombres y además este último mes me he dado cuenta que ya no hay nada-_**me pongo a pensar nunca habido nada aun sigo amando a Shaoran**-_tenemos que terminar esta relación-por fin lo dijo y el solo me mira con asombro._

_-No Sakura no puedes hacerme esto- se toca su cabeza con las manos de frustración_

_-Lo siento Akito pero tenemos que terminar-el solo me mira y dice_

_-Por favor perdóname, dame otra oportunidad-me pide con sus manos entrelazadas, mi dios no se qué hacer nunca en mi vida un hombre me pedía algo así._

_En eso suena mi celular mire la pantalla del teléfono y era Yuui, así que conteste_

_-Hola Yuui- le dije mire a Soma el cual estaba enojado_

_-Hola hermosa flor como estas- me dice Yuui _

_-Bien aquí aun en la oficina y tu- Akito esta tan molesto que gruñe de lo enfadado_

_-Vamos a comer mi flor-vi que Akito ya estaba súper enojado así que opte por decirle_

_-Espera yo te llamo y te dijo va-_

_-Está bien mi flor espero tu llamada- colgué y Akito me dijo_

_-Quien es de seguro es por quien me cambiaste no es así Sakura-no pues ahora si me prendí, recogí mis cosas y antes de salir me detiene y me dice-Espera aun no hemos terminado-me suelto de su agarre y le dijo_

_-¡No ya terminamos de hablar y de esta relación! Y no es lo que piensas él es solo un amigo que tu lo malinterpretes es bueno para que te dijo- y salgo de la oficina el sigue diciendo mi nombre pero no le hago caso y llego al ascensor y me toma de un brazo con mucha fuerza-Deja me en paz le- grito_

_-No tenemos que hablar-me dice y sigue apretando su agarre_

_-Me estas lastimando –le dijo en eso aparece su padre y le dice_

_-Akito suelta a Sakura- Akito obedece y me suelta-Que sucede contigo-_

_-Nada padre, es asunto de Sakura y mío- dice que grrrgrrr que fastidio y yo le dijo al señor Soma._

_-Termine con su hijo- el señor Soma se quedo sorprendido, en eso que el ascensor se abre y yo entro en el, Akito quiere entrar pero es detenido por su padre._

_-Fin del recuerdo-_

Si era un hecho ya estaba soltera de nuevo, después de salir de la empresa se lo conté a Tomoyo la cual me felicito por mi valentía, igual que a Yuui que ya sabía que tenía un novio celoso y posesivo el calmo mi ira. Al siguiente día me quería morir pues el señor Soma hablo conmigo y yo le esplique todo lo que pasaba con su hijo, el no me dijo nada solo me dijo que si era feliz sin mi hijo que estaba bien, me sentí tan infeliz, ni modo tenía que buscar otro trabajo porque no me sentía bien en ver al señor Soma todos los días e igual a Akito el cual siempre quería hablar conmigo pero le al vertí que si se acercaba a mi lo demandaba por acoso y el tomo su distancia aunque siempre manda regalos que absurdo cree que regresare con él. No nunca regresare con él, porque lo he analizado la carta de Shaoran y no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, una persona no cambia así de la noche a la mañana hay algo raro en esa carta y he decidido a viajar a Hong Kong.

Ya había reservado mis boletos para viajar a Hong Kong y buscar a Shaoran pero antes de mi viaje Yuui me invito a una fiesta de una empresa muy grande DREAM/LIFE así que iré a esa fiesta y al siguiente día me iré a Hong Kong.

**Shaoran POV**

Ya es de día y esta mujer es insaciable toda la noche me tenia asiéndole el sexo que ella quería, recuerdo lo que paso la noche.

_-Escena de lemon-_

_Ella me tubo en la cama y ella se puso en sima de mi empezó a besarme y a quitarme la ropa que tenia, yo también correspondía._

_-Te deseo tanto Shaoran- me decía mientras ella se sacaba el vestido y yo solo a acariciaba las piernas de ella-Te hare algo diferente-me dijo_

_-Que puedes hacer diferente, tu sabes mucho sobre el sexo-claro que sabia del tema era experta en tantas cosas lo único que no me gustaba era practicar el sexo oral, ella ya iba a sacarme el pantalón cuando la vi que quería hacerme eso que tanto odiaba el sexo oral en toces dije-No Yuki sexo oral no- me pare de la cama y ella dijo_

_-Está bien no tendremos eso- me dijo mientras ella se sacaba el brazier y saltaban sus hermosos senos, dios porque fui hombre, me encantaba mucho sus senos. Ella me miraba y solo me indico con su mano que viniera asía ella._

_Y lo hice fui asía ella se recostó y empecé a besar, a lamer y saborear sus senos ella solo gemía de placer._

_-Haremos lo que te gusta a ti mi amor-ella me besaba en los labios, deslice la ultima prenda que le quedaba y ella solo gimió mas, también lo me quite mi bóxer ella solo me miraba, pero antes de continuar fui hasta mi maleta y saque un caja en donde traía un condón._

_Abrí el sobre con el condón y me lo puse, no quería tener hijos, no me gustaban los niños y no los quería tener, era mejor por precaución._

_Así que comencé acariciar a Yuki y ella me correspondía, los besos se volvieron más apasionados, cambiamos de posición pero esta vez me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella se sentó en sima de mi, tomo mi pene erecto y lo metió los dos gemimos del placer, empezó el meneo de caderas yo solo saboreaba sus hermosos senos, ella me besaba en mis labios en mi torso, los gemidos eran tan altos, tenía que bajar el ritmo de sus gemidos pues estamos en una habitación en el pent-house de los gemelos. Acerque más a Yuuki a mi cuerpo y le dije en el oído con vos entre cortada._

_-Baja…la voz…nos escucharan…los gemelos-ella se rio y me beso con pasión y me dijo_

_-No me importa-me volvió a besar _

_-Está bien pero bajare el ritmo de las embestidas así que tú decide- me miro con enojo _

_-Está bien ya no gemiré tan recio pero no pares- me beso_

_Si modero sus sonidos al igual que yo, estábamos en esa pose así que acelere más el ritmo y las embestidas, ella gemía con placer eran callados por mis besos._

_La tome entre mis brazos, sus piernas estaban en mis brazos me pare sin dejar de embestirla, a ella le gustaba mucho esa pose, ella me besaba y gemía de placer igual yo; subí una de sus piernas a mis hombros no pesaba mucho así que fue fácil ya lo había hecho antes esa pose con ella, seguía con las embestidas más suaves ella le fascino y gemio con más ganas y la bese para que los gemelos no la oyera. Luego baje la pierna y sus piernas quedaron de nuevo en mis brazos, subí un poco las embestidas, así siguió hasta que me vine y ella me siguió, me senté de nuevo pero ya estaba fuera mi pene._

_Ella me besaba con pasión la hice un lado para poder sacarme el condón, fui al baño a tirarlo y a poder limpiarme un poco el sudor con una toalla, entro Yuki y también se limpio el sudor con una toalla y abrazo, nos fuimos a la cama en donde seguimos con nuestro encuentro sexual._

_Nuestros movimientos se volvieron violentos y fogosos, sentía que un vértigo iba consumiéndome lentamente, hasta que llegó Yuki al orgasmo después fui yo quien llego al orgasmo y ella calló rendida sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Sentí su respiración, un tanto agitada como la mía, que volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. _

_Nos dimos vuelta, para que ella quedar sobre mi pero en ningún momento había salido de su interior. Logro levantarse y mi pene ingresó más profundo en ella, haciendo lanzar un gemido profundo y jadeante. Empecé a moverme como ella quería, subía y bajaba yo trataba de agarraba sus caderas para lograr un soporte. Ella se frotaba contra mí y empecé a gemir cada vez más fuerte igual que ella. Yo a veces agarraba sus senos brindándome caricias que hicieron que su cuerpo y el mío volvieran al éxtasis del momento._

_Sentía que ya no podía más, y me moví más rápidamente. Cerré mis ojos por impulso y eso logró que sintiera mucho más. Con un último movimiento final llegamos a un nuevo orgasmo más profundo e impresionante. Me movía lentamente hasta que ella gemio y se vino después yo la seguí. Rendida ella cayó sobre mi pecho y salí de ella. Cansados y jadeantes nos recostamos sobre las sabanas blancas. Yo coloque mis brazos en su cintura y la apoye en mi pecho. Me sentía extraño no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aun pensaba en Sakura pero no cabe duda de con Yuki he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida. Ella estaba dormida así que salí de la cama y fui al baño a quitarme el condón y darme un baño._

_-Fin de la escena de lemon-_

En fin después del baño que tome 3 horas descanse porque Yuki se despertó y bueno tuvimos más sexo, muy poco dormí me despertó ella estaba en sima de mi y otra vez.

Por fin después de tener sexo por la mañana salí de la habitación y me encontré con Fye el cual estaba tomando café en el comedor y me dice

-Que tal la noche-se ríe y lo miro con enojo

-No me agrada ese cometario Fye- tomo asiento en el comedor y sale una señora con una jarra de café y me sirve un poco de café y me dice

-Quiere que le traiga un poco de fruta o pan joven Li- la miro y le dijo

-Si un poco de pan con mermelada, señora Naty- ella me sonríe claro es la señora que a cuidado de los gemelos desde que eran niños, ya era un poco mayor, es una muy buena cocinando es deliciosa su comida.

-Y bien ya estás listo para fiesta-me dice Fye-empieza a las 2 de la tarde-.

-Si está bien oyes y tu hermano no lo he visto- en eso entra Yuui silbando, estaba vestido de jeans y suéter.

-Hablabas de mi Li- se sienta en la mesa y toma un poco del vaso de leche que hay en la mesa, solo rio de verlo, Yuui siempre es muy gracioso lo aprecio demasiado es como un pequeño hermano para mi y claro su hermano también lo considero mi hermano pero el toma el rol de hermano mayor, si Yuui y yo somos los hermanos menores de Fye.

Naty llega con el desayuno de ambos, en eso entra Yuki y también pide un poco de pan y fruta, después de desayunar Yuki me dice

-Shaoran tienes que llevarme a comprar un lindo vestido- ella pone cara de niña chiquita

-Si vamos a comprar porque yo no tengo nada para usar en la fiesta- le dijo y ella sonríe

En eso suena el celular de Yuui ve que es un mensaje y nos dice

-Bien vamos al centro comercial de Tokio- se levante de la silla pero antes de salir su hermano le dice

-Te llamo la florecita verdad y por eso iras al centro comercial verdad hermano- que mi pequeño hermano Yuui tiene novia.

-Tienes novia le dijo-el solo se sonroja me rio de su expresión.

-No te rías de él no es tan malo-me dice con enojo Yuki

-No es mi novia es solo mi amiga y además la invite a la fiesta- dice Yuui

-Bueno la conoceremos en la fiesta ya vamos al centro comercial-les dijo y salimos del comedor para ir a comprar ropa para fiesta.

**Sakura POV **

Bien ya estoy en el centro comercial de Tokio, porque estoy a aquí por mi prima Tomoyo la cual tenía que compra unas joyas para su vestido que le regalo Kurogane, y de paso el mío. A mi prima se le ocurrió la idea de que invitara a Yuui para que me ayudara a escoger un vestido para la fiesta que me invito él, así que le mande un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en el centro comercial y que si podía venir aquí.

En fin así que mi prima y yo fuimos a ver los vestidos y bueno mi prima quería que me pusiera todos, no se podía así que le dije que fuera por sus joyas mientras yo elegía y esperaba a Yuui.

En eso que encuentro un vestido color azul eléctrico ajustado con cintas en el cuello y corta estaba hermoso, así que me fui encima de el pero alguien lo tomo al mismo tiempo que yo, era una mujer hermosa tenía unos ojos color ámbar que me recordaba mucho a Shaoran, muy delgada y alta calculo que media 1.75 ella me sonreía.

-Disculpa- le dije

-No hay problema- me sonrió-Hay mas vestidos- me dijo ella reviso en el estante pero ya no había vestidos de color azul eléctrico era el único.

-No te preocupes puedes probártelo-le dije y ella meno la cabeza en forma de negación

-No pruébatelo tú, tú lo viste primero-me dijo

-No las dos vimos el vestido a la vez juntas-rio ella me imita

-Sabes qué tal si las dos nos lo probamos y vemos como se nos ve- yo la miro con desconcierto-Mira le diré a mi novio que nos dé su opinión y así sabremos quién se lo queda- la mire y ella tomo el vestido y me guio a los probadores.

Ella me dijo que primero yo y así fue yo me lo probé primero y salí ella me miro y dijo

-Se te ve hermoso-me rio-Tienes una hermosa piel-ahora reímos las dos

-Sí pero tú tienes una buena altura, a ti te quedara el vestido mejor- le dijo entro al probador a quitármelo y se lo paso para que se lo pruebe en otro de los probadores, mientras ella se lo pone yo me visto de nuevo.

Después ella salió con el vestido y se le veía hermoso, no me cabe duda que es hermosa esa mujer ella ríe y me dice

-Como se ve- me mira

-Mucho mejor-le dijo con sinceridad

-No te menosprecies a ti también se te ve lindo-me dice y me toma la mano y me sonríe

-Bueno creo que tu deberías comprarlo se te ve súper lindo- le dijo y ella me dice

-Mejor le decimos a mi novio va- ella busca con la mirada a su novio y la imito que tonta soy si no lo conozco es mas no sé cómo se llama ella

-Este no se tu nombre-le dijo apenada y ella ríe

-Mi nombre es Yuki Kuran mucho gusto- me da la mano como saludo

-El mío es Sakura Kinomoto- le regreso el gesto y reímos las dos

-Mira ya lo encontré-me dice y señala a un hombre alto de cabello café chocolate, no lo miro bien pues está de espaldas-espera aquí iré por el- ella se va hasta donde está el hombre. Estoy esperándola pero en eso llega Yuui y me dice

-Aun no has encontrado ningún vestido- le dijo

-Aun no te estaba esperando- cruzo mis brazos y lo miro con enojo el ríe

-Pues vamos- me dice pero la joven y el vestido no mejor ya no que se lo quede ella se le ve mejor, sigo a Yuui a los vestidos.

Después de ver varios vestidos elegí un vestido rosa pastel, de cuello halter bordado en pedrería,, falda suelta y vaporosa un cinturón negro en la cintura es hermoso, lo convine con unos zapatos en gris con pedrería y una cartera en rosa.

Fui a cambiarme al departamento y Yuui me dijo que pasaría por mí, me puse el vestido y un poco de maquillaje y solté mi cabello y coloque una diadema de brillantes en mi pelo, salí del cuarto y vi a mi prima hermosa como siempre con su nuevo vestido y claro su novio, tocaron el timbre y era Yuui.

Nos fuimos a la fiesta Yuui me dijo que me presentaría a sus amigos, le dije que sí pero tenía que ir al baño.

Entre al baño y o sorpresa estaban unas mujeres aventando a una hermosas mujer que tenía un vestido gris muy hermoso, vi a la mujer y era la del centro comercial.

Grite desde la puerta

-¡Ayuda por favor hay unas mujeres locas que nos quieren robar el dinero y las joyas!-enseguida las dos mujeres que estaban molestando a la mujer del centro comercial salieron de prisa.

En seguida fui a ver la mujer la cual estaba recargada en el lavabo, no tenia ningún rasguño solo estaba asustada y le dije

-Te sientes bien-ella me miro y me sonrió

-Gracias Sakura Kinomoto-me dijo, se acuerda de mí

-Este no te quedaste con el vestido verdad- ella ríe y menea su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Si me lo quede, ya no te encontré en los probadores-me dice-Mi novio no le gusto la idea de que lo traguiera a la fiesta y por eso escogí otro, este que es un vestido gris perlado con hilos de plata y pedrería-me dijo-Bueno pero que haces aquí-

-Yo fui invitada por un amigo-le dijo

-Bueno me tengo que ir pero al rato nos vemos- sale del baño

Yo también salgo del baño y me dirijo a hasta donde esta Yuui, y me dice

-Ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos- le dijo que si y vamos hasta donde están.

Eran una pareja los cuales estaban platicando con el gemelo de Yuui, me di cuenta que estaba la mujer del centro comercial y un hombre alto y de cabello color chocolate, llegamos hasta donde estaban y Yuui dijo

-Amigos les quiero presentar a mi amiga- en eso voltea la mujer del centro comercial y el hombre que la acompaña también y o sorpresa ese hombre tiene los mismos color de ojos ámbar que los de Shaoran, el solo me miro.-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, ellos son Yuki Kuran y Shaoran Li- dice Yuui

Esta sí que es una sorpresa increíble el estaba enfrente de mi mirándome con asombro, o mi dios que va a pasar ahora.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que cansado es esto no bueno este capítulo me quedo súper, bueno es la primera vez que hago un lemon…Espero les guste.**

**Solo quiero saber si les gusta mucho las parejas de:**

**Sakura y Akito**

**Sakura y Yuui**

**Yuki y Shaoran**

**Ahora si se pone emociónate ya se encontraron que se dirán, se aclara todo, que pasara con Yuki y Yuui, no se pierda el otro capítulo que habrá muchas más sorpresas.**

**Y por ultimo no se enojen con Yuki ya sabrán porque siempre quiere sexo con Shaoran no es que sea una adicta al sexo ó ninfómana no para nada lo sabrán pronto.**

**Nos vemos….**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Muchas sorpresas en los nuevos capítulos, esta es una de las muchas que les tengo…**

**Capitulo 5**

**Una nueva amiga Parte 2**

**Yuki POV**

Soy Yuki Kuran, vengo de una familia rota si rota por que mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre, como se dio cuenta mi padre muy fácil mi madre actuada raro desde hace unos meses, ya no era la misma me descuido.

Sus peleas eran constantes y frustrantes para una pequeña niña de 3 años, día y noche discutían por cosas de adultos según me decía mi nana Emily, hasta que un día mi padre encontró pruebas de su infidelidad de mi madre justo el día de mi cumpleaños, fue el día más horrible de todos yo estaba en el comedor con mi nuevo vestido en color azul con bordados en gris, enfrente de mi estaba mi pastel no pude soplar las velitas por me fui a mi cuarto a llorar. No sabían que me hacían daño sus peleas, a ellos nunca le importo lo que yo sentía, el divorcio duro 7 años pues los dos querían mucho dinero de ambas partes y Yo claro ninguno de los dos pensaba en mi.

Mi madre alego ante el juez que no podía hacerse cargo de mí porque tenía que viajar a Francia con su amante y además estaba embarazada así que no podía quedarse con mi custodia, por otra parte mi padre también alegaba que el tenia que viajar constantemente a otros países y no tenía tiempo de estar conmigo, el juez me mando hacer pruebas psicológicas para saber si estaba afectada y el podría tomar una decisión en base a los resultados, los exámenes salieron que no tenía nada malo ante la negativa de mis padres de no quedarse conmigo el juez le dio opciones a ellos.

La primera es que alguien de la familia de alguno de ellos tuviera mi custodia total, pero nadie quería hacerse cargo de mí pues mis abuelos (paternos y maternos) no vivían en Hong Kong, mis tíos tenían sus propios hijos y no aceptaron, nadie quería hacerse cargo de mí.

Ante la negativa de esa opción el juez dio la segunda opción y era que yo entrara a un orfanato, mis padres no mostraban ninguna emoción yo solo me quede viéndolos a los ojos para que no me abandonaran, pero solo había frialdad en sus miradas ninguno dijo nada de si aceptaban la segunda opción, pensaba que en el fondo de los corazones de mis padres no me dejarían sola.

El juez ya estaba desesperado así que dijo que si no daban una respuesta rápida el decidiría, antes de que el juez diera la sentencia el abogado de mi padre dijo que mi padre quería quedarse con mi custodia total pero mi madre no se podía acercar a mi nunca más, de inmediato ella acepto esa propuesta, y así fue el juez le dio la custodia total a mi padre voltee a mirarlo pero el tenia la misma mirada fría de mis ojos salían lagrimas amargas fui a despedirme de mi madre pero ella me aparto de su lado y salió con el abogado de los juzgados. Nunca más la volví a ver, yo me sentía tan sola en mi casa nadie estaba conmigo más que mi nana Emily la cual siempre me decía que mis padres me amaban.

Mi padre siempre estaba ocupado y muy rara la vez preguntaba por mí, un día justamente en mi cumpleaños mi padre llego con una mujer estaba tomado paso de largo y no me miro fue hasta su despacho, yo los seguí tenía que correr a esa mujer de mi casa pero antes de entrar dejaron la puerta entreabierta y mi padre estaba manoseando a la mujer y ella le dijo.

-Aquí no puede entrar tu hija y vernos-paraba las manos de mi padre

-No ella no va a decir nada- la beso pero ella lo separo

-Y si entra…mejor vamos a un hotel o a tu departamento-le decía

-Ya te dije que no va a entrar-la beso y metió sus manos por debajo del vestido

-No te importa que ella vea esto-le dijo

-No realmente no solo me quede con ella porque necesito que me de mi herencia, ella es la heredera del dinero de mi abuelo y solo estoy esperando a que sea mayor de edad para que firme unos papeles que me deje todo a mí, y después la voto de mi casa- dijo mi padre.

Yo estaba escuchando todo me encere en mi cuarto a llorar amargamente porque mi padre aria todo eso, el no me quería solo quiere el dinero. Desde ese día cambie con mi padre ya no le hablaba y lo evitaba toda costa, me faltaba dos años para tener 18 años y ser mayor de edad, tonta no era así que contacte a un abogado para que me ayudara a respaldar mi dinero que me dejo el bisabuelo y poder sacar a mi padre de mi casa.

Mi casa se volvió muy fría y nadie vivía en ella, mi padre dormía a veces en la casa otras y en su mayoría en su departamento siempre salía con mujeres casi parecidas a mi madre.

Con el paso del tiempo me fui pareciendo a ella a mi padre le daba coraje y rabia de que haya heredado la belleza de ella, por fin llego mi cumpleaños 18 ya era mayor de edad, era una mujer hermosa alta, delgada, piel blanca, ojos color ámbar heredados por mi padre, el pelo largo color chocolate heredado de mi madre, nunca me gustaba festejar mi cumpleaños pues por los hechos que pasaron en el pasado.

Mi padre me llamo a su despacho era obvio para que pero no le firme nada, discutimos y lo eché de mi casa el solo me decía que era igual a mi madre, al final se fue de mi casa no me busco durante un tiempo.

Mi vida no tenía sentido mi única amiga era Yuko pero ella se fue a los E.U. y jamás volvi a saber de ella, y pues nunca tuve más amigas, mis compañeras de clase me envidiaban porque siempre los hombres se acercaban a mí, era lo mismo una y otra vez todos querían acostarse conmigo u tener mi dinero, me hacían bromas pesadas las chicas hasta que llego él.

Recuerdo cuando llego Shaoran Li a mi escuela era el hombre perfecto todas estaban emocionadas y embobadas, en fin todas querían estar con él pero el solo las ignoro incluso a mí, era muy callado y serio solo tenía dos amigos que pertenecían a su Clan.

Nunca cruzamos palabra hasta ese día que las chicas me pusieron una trampa de nuevo, estaba por entrar al salón abrí la puerta y saz callo una cubeta repleta de pintura color rosa en mi cabeza manchando mi uniforme y mi pelo, todos estaban riéndose inclusive los hombres. Me sentía tan mal así que di media vuelta y de repente lo vi y les dijo que no era chistoso, yo me solté a llorar el solo tomo mi mano y me llevo a las llaves del patio donde practicaba futbol, el me ayudo a quitar la pintura de mi pelo pero no se podía tenía que bañarme completa y ver si se quitaba, el solo me decía que me calmara que mi pelo volvería a ser hermoso.

Desde ese día siempre me cuidaba de cualquier broma que me hacían mis compañeras, así paso la preparatoria investigue en cual universidad iba a estar pero me entere que solo era para hombres, ni modo tendría que buscar otra universidad lejos de él.

Nuca lo olvide siempre me enteraba que estaba haciendo en sus negocios, nunca llegamos a hacer uno los dos juntos hasta que volvió mi padre a pedir ayuda financiera para un nuevo negocio, me explico cómo estaba el negocio y fue tentador así que le dije que si le iba dar el dinero pero que yo también era parte del negocio no si no soy tonta.

El negocio fue un éxito y mas conmigo muchos clientes nuevos querían asociarse con mi padre, mi padre se dio cuenta que me necesitaba así que me pidió perdón era muy raro en el pero bueno lo perdone porque no quería que los nuevos clientes supieran la mala relación que teníamos y bueno si muy pero muy en el fondo lo quería.

Se fue a vivir a mi casa de nuevo, unos meses más tarde me dijo que se iba casar con una mujer la verdad no me interesaba, se caso con ella porque estaba embarazada en fin esa mujer le dio un varón estaba muy feliz mi padre, yo no lo estaba pero bueno ante los ojos de la sociedad éramos la familia perfecta si supieran la verdad que solo estamos por el negocio y el dinero.

En fin después de mucho tiempo sin vernos me encontré con Li Shaoran en la empresa de mi padre él me sonrió era extraño eso, salí con él y con los gemelos que ya teníamos un negocio en puerta, me llevaba bien con ellos pero quería estar más tiempo con Shaoran así que me puse a practicar todos los deportes que sabia él, todos me gustaba pero menos montar a caballo no me agradaban mucho y un día tome valor y me subí a un caballo así que el caballo se puso nervioso y me tiro al suelo me asusto mucho y a Shaoran igual, me llevaron al hospital el Dr. Ricardo le dijo a Shaoran que no tenia fractura y que estaría bien solo iba a estar un día en el hospital.

Me hice amiga de Meiling Li intima siempre salíamos de parranda, en una de esas me dijo que Li estaba enamorado de Sakura, quien diablos era esa mujer no me quede con la duda y fui a ver a la madre de Li la cual me dijo que no era importante y que yo tenía que seducir a su hijo y convertirme en la esposa de Li.

Shaoran recibió una carta de esa mujer por semanas estaba en su cuarto sin salir, hasta que llego Eriol Hiragizawa y lo saco de ese estado, días después me dijo que si quería ser su novia y así fue como salimos más tiempo solos, con el fue la primera vez que hice el amor, aunque algunas vez en nuestros encuentros sexuales me llamaba Sakura no le daba importancia hasta que un día si me saco de onda y le reclame me dijo algo y se fue dejándome sola, siempre era yo quien quería experimentar muchas cosas en cuestión de sexo, nuca quería hacerlo en mi casa según que por respeto a mi padre pero él no podía decirme nada era mi casa y yo hacia lo que quería.

Los gemelos estaban planeando viajar a Japón, tenía miedo de que encontrara a Sakura y me votara, le comente a su madre y ella dijo que aria todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Ella me llamo para que cenáramos y en la cena me dijo que tenía que embarazarme a toda costa de Li si no lo hacía perdería a Li Shaoran para siempre, entonces empecé a tener más encuentros sexuales con él, no me sentía bien haciendo esto pero por amor tenía que hacerlo, pero siempre Shaoran era precavido y usaba protección, siempre me decía que no tenia deseos de tener hijos y que no le gustaban, como podía embarazarme de él si el siempre se cuidaba tenía que idear otra forma de retenerlo a mi lado.

El no fue a Japón fue un alivio, después de unos meses estaba en mi casa cuando de repente tocaron y era Shaoran el cual quería hablar con mi padre para pedir mi mano y ser su prometida, era un sueño hermoso me dio un anillo el cual tenía el símbolo del clan Li esto iba en serio, mi padre dijo que si aceptaba el compromiso.

Viajamos a Japón para una fiesta y también para una convención de turismo organizada por mi padre, ya no tenía miedo de que se encontrara con Sakura yo tenía el anillo. Nos quedamos con los gemelos en su pent-house, el día de la fiesta Yuui nos llevo a un centro comercial en donde encontré un vestido color azul eléctrico ajustado con cintas en el cuello y corta estaba hermoso, así que me fui encima de el pero alguien lo tomo al mismo tiempo que yo, era una mujer hermosa tenía unos ojos color verde que me recordaba mucho a Yuko, muy delgada y no era tan alta como yo pero calculo que media 1.60 ella me sonreía.

Le dije que no los probáramos las dos y que mi novio nos diría a quien se le veía bien al principio no quería pero después asedio, se le veía hermoso el vestido después me lo probé yo y dijo que me veía hermosas ya no lo quería así que la única solución era mi novio lo fui a buscar, ya traía a Shaoran a los probadores pero ya no estaba ella.

Al final me lo lleve y compre otro porque Li no quería que usara ese en la fiesta, ya en la fiesta fui un momento al tocador y cuando salí me tope con dos viejas compañeras de la preparatoria que me empezaron a molestar, hasta que entro Sakura y dijo algo y salieron esas mujeres ella se acerco y le sonreí, después de la accidente que tuve pensé que Sakura Kinomoto podía ser **una nueva amiga** mía ya que se parece mucho a Yuko y podía conocerla mejor.

Estaba con Shaoran no le conté lo sucedido en el baño y aun no le contaba de mi nueva amiga, justo cuando le iba a contar de ella llego Yuui con su amiga no las presento y o sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, le sonreí pero ella se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma no sabía el motivo de su reacción.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que tal ya saben un poco más de la vida de Yuki, y de lo que le propuso la madre de Li que tal, no bueno esta es una sorpresa mas que les tengo, pronto sabrán por que la señora Li hace eso y la reacción de Sakura y Shaoran hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 6 **

**La flor de cerezo parte 1**

**Yuui POV**

Soy Yuui D. Flowright viva en Australia con mi familia por desgracia mi madre se murió en una accidente de automóvil cuando yo tenía 8 años, me quede desolado pues mi madre siempre estaba conmigo, mi padre cayó en depresión des pues de la muerte de mi madre nos desatendió a mi hermano y a mi su asistente siempre nos decía que mi padre tenía negocios que atender que vernos a nosotros, así que crecimos mi hermano mayor y yo solos, teníamos todo lo que queríamos y deseamos pero yo solo quería amor.

Mi hermano Fye siempre tubo el encanto para enamorar a las mujeres, y bueno para ellas mucho mejor ya que él era muy apuesto pero siempre que se metía en enredos o las mujeres tenían novio siempre era yo quien daba la cara por él y también las golpizas que me daban los novios de las mujeres que salían mi hermano.

Mi hermano Fye siempre me decía que el me compasaría algún día, siempre era solitario en la escuela me encantaba estar en la biblioteca escribir y leer me fascinaba además de que nunca se medio el de conquistar a las mujeres, hasta que un día conocí a una mujer bella tenía el pelo castaño claro como rubio parecía un ángel, delgada de piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos color azul grandes media 1.65, era mi compañera de literatura era simpática, alegre, risueña y además ayudaba a los demás, un día en la biblioteca ella llego hasta donde estaba yo y me dijo que si podía sentarse conmigo, ese día mi corazón latía muy rápido, siempre me ponía nervioso con ella a mi lado.

Aime así se llama conoció a mi hermano y se enamoro de él, Fye igual de ella a tal grado de dejar a sus amiguitas a un lado, a mi hermano le comente de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Aime el me suplico que dejara de verla y que me a legara de ella que no me quería como rival y que además yo no sabía cómo conquistar a una mujer.

Tome valor para decírselo a ella pero me rechazo de inmediato me dijo que solo quería a mi hermano y que a mí me veía como un amigo, al fin de cuentas ellos dos se comprometieron y cuando ella terminara su carrera por fin se casarían, eso me dolió mucho pero mas fue el dolor cuando me entere que se había entregado a mi hermano, ahora ella era completamente de Fye sus encuentros sexuales eran en mi casa, nunca los espié u oírlos porque solo me hacía daño me fui a vivir a la casa del árbol.

Fye tenía un nuevo negocio en Hong Kong pero necesitaba que yo estuviera con el porqué sin mi firma el no podría realizarlo, el negocio era con Shaoran Li el cual de inmediato nos hicimos amigos, practicamos los deportes que Li sabia a mi hermano le encantaba mucho yo era muy torpe en los deportes pero siempre estaba Li para cuidarme según él era su pequeño hermano, la verdad es que Li es mi mejor amigo y el hermano que desee tener, porque lo dijo porque siempre estaba conmigo ayudándome a practicar los deportes o sencillamente a leer porque a Li le encantaba leer libros.

Li Shaoran cayó en depresión por una mujer que según yo me entere que era japonesa, mi hermano y yo intentamos todo por sacarlo pero no damos ninguna hasta que llego Eriol Hiragizawa y fue el que lo saco de esa depresión, cancelamos un viaje a Japón que teníamos.

Una empresa nos ofrecía un negocio pero era en Japón viajamos a ese país, hasta que encontré a la flor más bella de Japón si Sakura era la mujer más hermosa, cuando la conocí me enamore de ella tanto o más que cuando me enamore de Aime, ella y yo salimos a divertirnos mucho, Sakura conquisto mi corazón y yo tenía que hacerla mi novia aunque en su mirada hay un poco de tristeza pensé que era por su novio Soma pero no me equivoque ella no me dijo porque en ocasiones estaba triste bueno pero al final yo se que podre quitarle esa tristeza con mi amor.

Se las presente a mis amigos pero Shaoran la miro con asombro y ella estaba pálida y asustada porque aun no lose pero hablaría con ella por su reacción.

**Shaoran Li POV**

Estábamos en la fiesta del grupo DREAM/LIFE era el anfitrión, Yuuki estaba tan feliz de estar en una fiesta y como no si había muchas cosas que a las mujeres les fascinaba y era la ropa.

Notaba a Fye un poco tenso no sabía porque, bueno entre los gemelos siempre hay tensión porque pues por una mujer si la prometida de Fye, según lo que me contaron Yuui la quería mucho y bueno que mas decir el ganan fue el hermano mayor.

Estoy aquí tomando whisky me han dejado solo Fye se fue a ver a un amigo para tener un nuevo negocio, Yuui que iba a traer a su amiga a la tan "florecita", Yuki estaba en el baño.

Muchas mujeres pasaban por cerca de mí y me miraban muy coquetas pero no les daba importancia, en fin tenía que buscar a Sakura en la agencia de modelos que Eriol me dio la dirección para exigir una explicación de por qué nunca respondió a mis cartas y otro más porque se hiso novio de Soma investigue al susodicho y bueno tenía una historia muy sorprendente, llego Yuki del baño y me quito el vaso para que ella bebiera un poco del whisky después de un rato llego Fye el cual venia contento porque ya tenía otro cliente mas.

Estábamos platicando de el próximo viaje a Australia que Yuki quería conocer a los koalas me da cosa de ver a esos animalejos, en eso escuchamos la voz de Yuui volteamos los tres a verlo y o sorpresa ante mis ojos estaba Sakura, o mi dios estaba mucho más hermosa en vivo que en foto. Vaya que cambio mucho ya no era la niña de antes ahora era una mujer la miraba mas y mas y su belleza me impacto mucho, mi corazón volvió a latir como nunca lo hacía, la mire a los ojos y ella estaba asustada como si hubiera visto un fantasma hasta que Yuki rompió el hielo y le dijo.

-Hola así que tú eres la amiga de Yuui-la tomo de la mano-Estas bien Sakura- dijo Yuki, un momento cuando se conocieron y porque ella le habla así.

-Si…estoy bien- dijo Sakura su voz sonó angelical, yo no sabía qué hacer en mi cabeza estaba confundida.

-La conoces Yuki- pregunto Yuui el solo miraba a Yuki como si yo no existiera y Fye, bueno el estaba serio y miraba todo desde atrás. Yuki ya había a decir como conoció a Sakura pero ella se adelanto y dijo.

-Yo…me tengo que ir no me siento bien- dijo y se fue atrás de ella iba Yuui, un impulso me hiso avanzar pero Yuki me detuvo y me pregunto

-Porque no le hablaste- me dijo

-Desde cuando la conoces-le pregunte en un tono más serio, ella cruzo los brazos y me dijo.

-Porque me hablas así Shaoran Li- relaje un poco mas y le volví a preguntar

-De donde la conoces-le dije, ella cambio de postura coloco su brazos en mi cuello y me dijo.

-La conocí en el centro comercial, de hecho ella era la que también quería el vestido eléctrico- que mala suerte la mía desde la mañana la podía volver a verla.

Tenía que buscarla y hablar con ella vi que Yuui venia solo y le dije

-Dónde está tu amiga-se lo dije en tono enojado y serio, pero como es tan despistado el contesto.

-Está en el baño creo que los bocadillos no le cayeron bien- me dijo la música sonada y Yuki me jalo a la pista del baile, tenía que hablar con Sakura pero como evitar que Yuki no se diera cuenta. Piensa Shaoran como hablar con ella antes de que se vaya.

Termino el baile me excuse de que tenía que ir al baño, me fui directo al baño pero antes de eso tenía que ver que Yuui e Yuki no estaba mirándome, Yuki estaba hablando con una pareja e Yuui con un señor mayor, era mi oportunidad de acercarme a Sakura.

Ya en el baño como podía entrar al de las mujeres no era un pervertido mejor decidí quedarme a esperarla a fuera, salía una mujer y me miraba coquetamente, entraba otra y me miraba coquetamente, hay mujeres.

Pero no salía la que me importaba, esa última palabra me dejo pensando en verdad me importaba tanto para espérala o solo… ya no sabía que quería, era mejor no verla y hablar así que ya iba de salida cuando mire a tras ella estaba allí parada mirándome, yo también la miraba, los segundos pasaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que otra mujer interrumpió el contacto visual, ella reacciono y salió a tras de la mujer yo la detuve con mi brazo y sentí su olor a fresa, me miro con sus ojos color verde veía en ella asombro de lo que hice, no dije nada y ella tampoco.

Ella empujo mi brazo y salió rápido solo la mire que se iba tropezando con la gente.

Que iba hacer ahora que ya me había visto, que iba hacer ahora.

**Sakura POV**

No lo podía creer el estaba enfrente de mi quería desmayarme en ese momento, todo me dada vueltas y Yuui lo noto vi su car que estaba preocupado tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada. Yuki si creo que así se llama la señorita del centro comercial rompió el silencio incomodo que se tenía y dijo.

-Hola así que tú eres la amiga de Yuui-me tomo de la mano-Estas bien Sakura- dijo Yuki, el solo miraba como esta mujer me decía y me tomaba la mano como si nos conociéramos.

-Si…estoy bien- dije mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y quería vomitar.

-La conoces Yuki- pregunto Yuui el solo miraba a Yuki y a mí su hermano Fye el estaba hasta a atrás y lo mire estaba serio y callado. Yuki ya había a decirle como me conoció así que me adelante y dije.

-Yo…me tengo que ir no me siento bien- dije y salí directo al baño me siguió Yuui.

Me detuvo y me dijo

-Sakura estaba bien- me miro y yo solo le dije

-Si Yuui estoy bien es solo que necesito ir al baño- le dije y me empecé a mecer por un lado y otro. Le dio risa de los movimientos que estaba haciendo y me dijo

-Entonces ve yo te espero en los bocadillos- y se marcho

Entre al baño y cerré la puerta estaba pensando que voy hacer el está aquí, tranquila Sakura respira, primero tendría que cancelar el viaje a Hong Kong, porque el estando aquí en Japón pues ya no tenía caso a que ir el gran problema es hablarle.

Como lo aria, salí del baño y me encontré con él o mi dios era tan hermoso de verdad que si se puso apuesto con los años nos miramos por varios segundos hasta que alguien choco conmigo era una mujer así que la seguí para ya no mirarlo solo me hacía daño, el me detuvo estaba tan cerca que podía oler su perfume tan varonil, olía muy rico pero tenía que poner mi mente en orden y saber que hacer así que lo aparte de mi y salí rápido tropecé con varias personas pero al fin me aleje de los baños.

Vi que estaba Yuui despidiéndose de una persona mayor el se acerco y me dijo.

-Ya te vas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si tengo trabajo- mentí tenía que irme, también tenía que hablar con el pero después de arreglar el problema en mi mente.

El no dijo nada me subió al taxi y me marche a mi casa.

-Semanas después-

**Shaoran Li POV**

Estoy frustrado porque me enoje con Yuki ella quería viajar a una isla de Japón donde esta todo el comercio turístico pero si iba ya no podía ver a Sakura, si la veo pero de lejos siempre voy a verla cuando sale de su trabajo note varias cosas que me sorprendieron mucho y unas las investigue si tenía que.

1. El joven Akito Soma si ese tipejo seguía a Sakura lo vi que la estaba molestando, yo quería patearle el trasero y con ganas tenía información valiosa de él así que él no sería mi rival.

2. Otro hombre que se acercaba a Sakura este si me sorprendió mucho porque el si le dio varios besos en las mejillas a Sakura, cuando mande a investigarlo me quede confuso pues era como decirlo… otro hermano protector de Sakura. El hombre se llamaba Kurogane.

3. Era Yuui el cual siempre almorzaba con Sakura todos los días, claro de hecho eran amigos.

De allí se me prendió el foco el me podía ayudar a hablar con Sakura preguntarle tantas cosas, pero de verdad quería esto o solo era un capricho mas, una parte de mi quería saber y otra no… estaba indeciso era raro en mi. No me sentía a justo de decirle a Yuui de lo que paso con Sakura ya que son muy buenos amigos de lo que he visto estas últimas semanas.

En fin tenía otro plan el B el cual consistía en que la agencia de modelos donde trabaja Sakura estuviera en el evento de los Kuran, si ese era muy buen plan ahora el problema era despedir a la otra agencia que Yuki ya había contratado.

Como lo hare para despedir a la agencia, pensé mucho sobre que decir y así los despedí, le hable por teléfono a Yuki la cual estaba en la isla y le comente que la agencia ya tenía otro evento mejor pagado y le dieron prioridad a ese evento, Yuki grito hasta se puso a llorar, para calmarla le dije que tenía una solución.

Estoy entrando a la agencia Woman-Arts suspiro para ver de nuevo a Sakura así que entre y me encontré con un montón de mujeres las cuales me miraban con mucha lujuria, tome valor y me acerque a una de ellas me sonrió coquetamente yo no le correspondí y le pregunte por Sakura Kinomoto ella me indico a la secretaria de Sakura.

Me acerque a la secretaria la cual estaba escribiendo en su computadora y no se percato de mi hasta que chasquee la lengua, ella me miro y me pregunto que se le ofrece, le dije que quería ver a Sakura Kinomoto que tenía una cita mentí, ella creyó mi mentira me abrió la puerta estaba emocionado y mi corazón empezó a latir, aun mas después de que mis ojos viera algo sumamente interesante.

Estaba ella allí adentro con un hermoso vestido verde en su cintura tenía un cinturón negro, su maquillaje era suave en color verde que sus ojos brillaban mas.

Era hermosa yo solo sonreí y ella me miro con asombro, que es lo que realmente quería de Sakura saber porque me dejo, también porque nunca recibí respuesta de las muchas cartas que mande, y algo que en mi mente estaba torturándome si aun ella me seguía amando.

**********Continuara. **********

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que les pareció súper increíble no ya se encontraron, se que aun no se hablan pero eso es lo emociónate en el próximo capítulo se hablaran y esperen lo que le dirá Sakura a Shaoran será una notica que cambiara todo.**

**Y también habrá un escándalo mega horrible para una familia muy importante…en el próximo capítulo.**

**A un no tengo pensado hacer una escena de lemon con Sakura y Shaoran, si habrá pero después lo que si habrá serán besitos. **

**Tengo una pregunta cómo quiere que sea el primer beso de Sakura y Shaoran, porque nunca se han dado ninguno. **

**Sakura no sabe besar, no se dio besitos con Akito (porque está enamorada de Shaoran) quiere que él sea el primero.**

**Y bueno Shaoran ya es un experto en esas cosas…bueno pensare como será su primer beso…nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 7**

**La flor de cerezo parte 2**

**Sakura POV**

Había pasado varias semanas después del evento en donde encontré a Shaoran Li, solo pensaba en él tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y no sabía por dónde empezar. Con Yuui no toque el tema del evento y el tampoco pregunto, también estaba molestándome Akito Soma quería que le diera una oportunidad más, la cual yo rechace el se puso furiosos y me correteo hasta el estacionamiento me subí a mi carro y arranque velozmente, tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerme así que le comente a Kuragane que mi auto estaba descompuesto si él podía tare a mi trabajo y recogerme del mismo le mentí porque si le decía la verdad bueno mataría a Soma, el encantado acepto claro tenía que pagarle con una buena comida.

Yuui siempre me invitaba a almorzar y salía con él a medio día, me comento del viaje que aria con su hermano y sus amigos tenían planeado ir a su país natal, él insistió mucho y no hubo que mas aceptar ir.

Estoy en mi oficina terminado un nuevo evento para la agencia, estaba trabajo mucho que no me di cuenta que en alguien entro a mi oficina, cuando alce la mirada o sorpresa era nada más que Shaoran Li el cual estaba parado en la puerta, mi corazón latió rápido de la emoción de volverlo a ver él me miro varias veces como inspeccionándome eso me hiso que me sonrojara él solo me sonrió y rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto- me dijo-Puedo pasar-me indico yo solo moví la cabeza en afirmación.

-Me puedo sentar-dijo señalando la silla imite la misma acción que la de antes y el se sentó-No me hablara señorita Kinomoto- me miro con una sonrisa y me sonroje.

-Esto…que se le ofrece señor Li- le dije apenada como pude tartamudear enfrente de él

El solo me miro y rio por debajo y me dijo

-No soy tan viejo señorita Kinomoto- mi dios que haré tengo que tranquilizarme para poder hablar con él.

-Lo siento no era mi intención-le dije-pero que se le ofrece- lo mire tomo el valor para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien vengo a contratar los servicios de la agencia necesito modelos para un evento- me dijo.

-No es conmigo con quien tiene que hablar es con otra persona déjeme lo contacto con ella- le decía estaba por descolgar el teléfono para llamar a la persona encargada de esa área, pero él me detuvo colocando su mano sobre la mía, sentí muchas maripositas en mi estomago y un cálido calor, de inmediato la retire y él me dijo.

-No yo quiero que tú te encargues del evento-

-Pero yo no me encargo de eso solo hago el diseño, la contratación de las modelos las realiza otra persona- le dije pero me miro con enojo y me dijo.

-Quiero que tú lo realices-

-Bueno está bien pero para cuando necesita las modelos señor Li- gruño por lo último que le dije.

-No soy señor y además ya nos estábamos hablando de tú y me sales con esto-me dijo en un tono enojado-Las necesito para final de mes-eso quería decir que en dos semanas era muy pronto tenía que ver si las modelos no estaba ocupadas, se me quedo mirando y alzo una cejas.

-Tendría que llamar a la encargada para saber si las modelos están disponibles- le dije y tome el teléfono y marque el número verifique que las modelos no estaban en ningún evento, termine la llamada y colgué el teléfono lo mire y le dije.

-Están disponibles las modelos para su evento señ…-me interrumpió el diciendo

-No soy señor- frunció el seño yo solo me puse mas roja.

-Tendrá que darme la dirección del evento, la fecha y la hora- saque una hoja y anote lo que él me decía, ya estaba todo listo así que ya no tenía nada de qué hablar con el bueno al menos que el sacara lo del pasado.

Lo mire y él igual así que yo fui el que rompió el silencio y dijo.

-Si no tiene más que decir voy a mandar la solicitud a la encargada y las modelos estarán en su evento- me pare de mi silla y él me tomo del brazo dijo.

-Espera tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro- me quede sorprendida cuando dijo lo nuestro, me miro y continuo-Porque me mandaste una carta diciendo que ya eras feliz con otro hombre- de que habla que carta le mande, bueno si le mande muchas pero nunca recibí respuesta.

-Yo no mande ninguna carta diciendo eso, si mande muchas cartas pero no recibí respuesta- le dije con calma pero el gruño y apretó un poco su agarre de mi brazo-Me está lastimando- le dije y me solté de manera rápida sentí mucha tristeza y enojo quería llorar porque el recordar que nunca recibí respuestas me hacía sentir mal. Él se calmo y me dijo

-Lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte pero nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya más que una donde decía que eras feliz con otro hombre- no entendía lo que decía, tenía que salir de mi oficina no quería verlo y menos discutir algo que ya no tiene solución.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir-le dije y estaba recogiendo mis cosas y él me tomo de la mano y me pego a su cuerpo, sentí su olor de su perfume era muy delicioso pero no podía, porque tenía que ponerme en esta situación.

-Por favor Sakura tenemos que hablar- me miro con sus ojos ámbar el cual se estaban llenando de lagrimas-Yo te mande muchas cartas y no recibí ninguna respuesta-me dijo su voz era entre cortada.

-Cuales cartas- le dije con voz baja, no sabía que cartas si solo recibí una donde decía que no me quería cerca y que nunca regresaría.

-Sakura no me mientas- me dijo escuchar mi nombre en su boca me hacía sentir de nuevo cosas que antes sentía o que siempre sentí por él.

-En verdad solo tengo una carta que me mandates y solo dice que me alejara de ti y que nunca regresarías- yo también tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no podía llorar enfrente de él.

-Bien enséñamela-me soltó y di la vuelta a mi escritorio, saque de un cajón la carta que me mando se la di y el la abrió.

Estuvo leyéndola y no dijo nada mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, el no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, termino y me miro.

-No es mía, la letra es igual pero yo nunca te escribí nada de esto- indico con su mano la carta.

Ya no pude mas y me solté a llorar así que alguien estaba arruinando mi relación con Shaoran o ya la rompió en fin no sabía qué hacer todo era una mentira.

-Yo no mande ninguna carta diciéndote que estaba con otro hombre por que no es verdad- le dije ya tenía mi cara llena de lagrimas el solo me tomo de la mano y me abrazo, ese abrazo era tan hermoso porque dentro de mi sentía tanto amor por él.

-Voy a investigar que paso con las cartas de ambos- me decía mientras él me secaba las lagrimas, me tomo del mentón y se acerco mas y mas ya estábamos a punto de darnos un beso hasta que entro mi secretaria.

-Lo siento señorita Kinomoto pero es urgente que firme estos papeles- me seque las lágrimas que quedaban y Shaoran solo se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

-Gracias por las modelos para mi evento señorita Kinomoto- me sonrió y salió de mi oficina.

No podía concentrarme en lo que hacía en mi trabajo solo pensaba en lo que paso esta mañana, bueno hasta ni fui a comer con Yuui y con Soma pues como estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta si me siguió o no.

Estoy en mi casa viendo la una película un poca dramática ya que siempre la protagonista estaba sufriendo por el amor de quien ella quería demasiado.

A si pase toda la semana pensando en el día que hable con Shaoran, hasta que un día lo encontré a lado mi carro vestido de manera informal, tenía las manos metidas en los pantalones se veía sumamente sexy. Me acerque y el sonrió me dijo que si podía comer con el así que salimos, platicamos de lo que nos paso en el día pero ninguno tocaba el tema de las dichosas cartas, yo penaba que tal vez el quería olvidar lo que paso y comenzar de nuevo, salimos varias veces antes del evento unas tantas si hubo roce con Kurogane el cual no sabía nada de el hasta que mi prima le dijo quien era pues lo amenazo y bueno Shaoran lo reto con la mirada así que ese día no tuvimos paz yo y mi prima en la comida.

El evento llego el salón era hermoso aliste todo para las modelos, vi que todo estaba listo y me retire pero alguien me detuvo era Yuui el cual me sonrió y me dijo que me quedara pero no sabía si quedarme o no pero al final él me convenció y me quede.

Mire el evento y vi a la chica del centro comercial, su nombre era Yuki Kuran estaba hermosa con su vestido strapless color blanco y una cinta negra, zapatos de tacón alto con listones, artes y collar en color negro y un peinado recogido, maquillaje tenue que resaltaba sus ojos color ámbar, ha lado de ella estaba un señor un poco mayor con un traje gris, ha lado de el señor estaba una mujer con niño en brazos, toda la prensa estaba sacando fotos, de inmediato pensé que era su familia de la mujer.

Bueno yo no venia vestida para el evento esa era una de las escusas pero Yuui insistió y bueno traía un vestido rosa tejido con unas figuras, con el cuello redondo ajustado a mi cuerpo, zapatos rosas de tacón pequeño, con un saco delgado de color blanco y mi pelo suelto con unos broches rosas, el maquillaje del color del vestido la verdad me veía como bicho raro en un evento de gala.

No aguante mucho estar en dentro del salón y fui a los patios del salón, había muchas flores de muchos colores, arboles altos y sus hojas en el suelo ya era otoño estaba caminado hasta que alguien me tomo de la mano y me giro era Shaoran el cual traía un traje gris oxford, camisa blanca con rayas en tonalidades gris, corbata en gris y su pelo como siempre revuelto le da un encanto de hombre sexy pero rebelde.

Me sonroje a mirarlo me tomo de la cintura y me llevo más adentro de los patios del salón, llegamos hasta un árbol de cerezo el cual estaba cayendo los pétalos con el aire, era muy hermoso ver el árbol de cerezo, en ningún momento me soltó lo voltee a mirarlo y el solo me sonrió.

-No pensé que estuvieras invitada- me dijo y me soltó, metió sus manos en los pantalones.

-No estaba invitada- le dije

-Qué bueno que estas aquí-suspiro-Es aburrido estar adentro del salón- me miro yo solo me sonroje, siempre que me mira me sonrojo.

-Pero es tu evento- le dije

-No es el de un amigo yo solo le ayude con las modelos- rio

Lo emite –Bueno tenemos que regresar- le dije pero él me abrazo y me dijo al oído-Hay que quedarnos aquí-sentí su corazón latir tan rápido igual que el mío.

Me tomo del mentón y se acerco más y más ya estábamos casi al beso pero fui yo él que lo detuvo.

-De verdad queremos esto- lo mire y él me sonrió.

-Si de verdad quiero esto- el me beso en los labios y yo cerré los ojos era mi primer beso que daba a un hombre, fue suave y tierno siempre soñé que él me besaba.

Termino de besarme me miro y me sonroje, el no decía nada así que le dije

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-me mordí el labio lo he pensado mucho sobre lo que está pasando ahora, el volverlo a ver, el sentir tantas cosas, ya estaba decidida a algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas.

-Que es Sakura- me dijo

Ten valor Sakura y dile lo que ya planeaste y lo que quieres.

-**Yo...Te amo**- por fin se lo dije el estaba sorprendido, solo me miro y continúe-Quiero que empecemos en el presente y olvidar el pasado- lo acaricie de la cara solo quería olvidar lo que paso con las dichosas cartas y empezar a conocernos, porque fue mucho tiempo sin vernos los dos hemos cambiado pero yo estaba dispuesta a contarle todo sobre mi, y también estaba lista para escuchar todo sobre su vida durante estos 10 años que paso.

Porque sé que un hombre como el tenia cientos de mujeres atrás, y estaba preparada para saber si andaba con alguien o anduvo en todo caso quería saber si **él me amaba tanto como yo a él,** y que todas sus muestras de cariño en estas dos últimas semanas me hiso tomar esta decisión solo falta escuchar lo que tanto he anhelado durante estos 10 años.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que les pareció el primer beso jejeje fue hermoso y mas que fue dado debajo de un árbol de cerezo, y que tal la confesión de amor de Sakura hacia Shaoran, que respuesta le dará y de verdad estará preparada de saber toda la verdad recuerden que Shaoran ya está comprometido con Yuki, como reaccionara Sakura ante esa noticia suspenso…**

**En el próximo capítulo Shaoran se entera de algo que lo sorprenderá mucho y no sabrá qué hacer ante esa noticia. ¿Cuál será la noticia que recibirá Shaoran?**

**Y además el escándalo de una familia muy importante que a todos sorprenderá.**

**Nos vemos…**


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Revelaciones Inesperadas**

**Shaoran Li POV**

Después de salir de la agencia de modelos donde trabaja Sakura me sentí más aliviado de saber que ella no mando esa carta y tenía que investigar donde están las cartas que ambos nos mandamos, saque mi celular y marque a mi detective personal le comente de lo que quería que investigara.

Ese día no pude sacar de mi cabeza a Sakura tampoco me percaté de que Yuki me habló por teléfono no le conteste, quería acercarme a ella porque el simple hecho de tenerla cerca como la tuve en la oficina era simplemente necesario así que termine mis actividades a tiempo para poder estar seca de ella, la espere en el estacionamiento eso si me percate que Soma la estaba esperando pero no se acercó solo nos miró pero no comente nada con ella de lo que vi en el estacionamiento no quería ponerla nerviosas.

Así fue las dos últimas semanas antes del evento era muy buenas las tardes con ella, hasta que llego Yuki de la isla estaba muy contenta, trajo muchos regalos para mí y para los gemelos, después de cenar en el cuarto ella quería tener relaciones sexuales pero yo no quería tenía un gran motivo es porque estaba pensando en Sakura y no podía tener ese encuentro, Yuki se molestó mucho conmigo y me envió a dormir al sofá pero estuvo mejor porque así pude seguir pensando en Sakura toda la noche.

El evento fue todo un éxito viajo el padre de Yuki Kuran, el cual me saludo al igual su segunda esposa la cual traía a un pequeño niño, no me acerque mucho a él ya que no me gustan los niños, bueno Yuki estaba muy molesta por lo que pasó la noche anterior, la prensas estaba tomando fotos de la familia Kuran y el padre de Yuki quería que saliera en las fotos pero Yuki no quería que la tomara de la mano en fin me fastidie mucho en el salón del evento y salí a tomar aire, por los patios del gran salón me encontré con una mujer bella la cual traía un vestido hermoso color rosa era Sakura, la podía identificar en cualquier lado porque su pelo era tan hermoso y ninguna mujer japonesa tenía ese tono de color.

La tome por la espalda y la guie hasta un árbol de cerezo que estaba cayendo sus pétalos por el aire que estaba haciendo.

Ella voltio a mirarme y la solté de la cintura y le dije

-No pensé que estuvieras invitada- la mire y metí mis manos dentro las bolsas de mi mis pantalones.

-No estaba invitada- dijo

-Qué bueno que estas aquí-suspire-Es aburrido estar adentro del salón- la mire y se sonrojo siempre que la miraba se sonrojaba.

-Pero es tu evento- me dijo

-No es el de un amigo yo solo le ayude con las modelos- rio y ella me imita

–Bueno tenemos que regresar- me dijo pero yo la abrace y le dije al oído-Hay que quedarnos aquí-sentí su corazón latir tan rápido igual que el mío.

La tome del mentón y la acerque más y más ya estábamos casi al beso pero ella me detuvo. De verdad quería besarla y otra vez me frustraba el intento.

-De verdad queremos esto- me miro y le sonreí claro que quería esto desde hace mucho pero cierto hombrecito protector no me dejaba acercar más de lo normal a Sakura.

-Si de verdad quiero esto-le dije y la bese en los labios y ella cerró los ojos, el beso fue suave y muy dulce, sentir sus labios cerca de los míos era una delicia quería profundizar más el beso pero ella aun no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Termino de besarme yo la mire y ella se volvió a sonrojar, yo no dije nada ella me dijo.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-se mordió el labio que es lo que quería decirme, estaba pensando mucho y me estaba matando la angustia de saber que era así que le dije.

-Que es Sakura- se lo dije en un tomo tranquilo y ella me dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-**Yo...Te amo**-solo la mire no dije nada, ella continuo hablando -Quiero que empecemos en el presente y olvidar el pasado- me acaricio la cara, en mi mente me decía que le contestara lo mismo que ella pero había algo que no estaba bien pues yo me comprometí con Yuki, pensé que la carta fue escrita por ella y tome esa loca decisión por verla con Soma. Fui un idiota en no pensar en las consecuencias, tenía a Sakura declarando su amor por mí pero yo no podía dejar a Yuki, terminar con ella causaría un gran lio con los ancianos de mi clan, además de que le di el anillo que ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia Li.

Lo terrible es que si dijo que si a Sakura de que **yo también la amo** y que estas dos últimas semanas la pase increíble con ella perdería mi Liderazgo en mi familia, ya no sería el líder de mi Clan y todo lo que hecho durante toda mi vida se iría por el cayo.

Estaba en un dilema no sabía que es lo que quería realmente dejar todo por lo que he luchado o seguir este amor que siento por ella.

Ella me miro y me dijo

-Sé que no estás listo pero te dejare que lo pienses, estoy dispuesta espera- rio-Como siempre te he esperado- me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó dejándome solo y confuso.

Tenía que pensar mucho y tomar una decisión ante esto que está ocurriendo, escuche mi nombre volité y era Fye el cual venia hasta mi lado me dijo.

-Vi todo- me sorprendió mucho eso, me vio con Sakura. O tal vez me vio besarla le dirá caso a Yuki de lo que paso.

Me miro y me sonrió.

-No tienes que tener miedo Li no le diré nada a Yuki solo no le mientas y dile lo que sientes-estaba muy sorprendido-No lastimes el corazón de Yuki- eso ultimo me dolió mucho porque Yuki era una mujer que tenía su carácter pero también había pasado por muchas cosas con su familia y siempre la sentía que estaba muy triste.

Baje la mirada no sabía en qué lio me estaba metiendo Fye se acercó y levante la mirada y me dio un pañuelo me dijo

-Toma límpiate los labios porque tienes brillo labial- yo tome el pañuelo y me limpie los labios.

Esta noche tenía mucho que pensar.

**Yuui POV**

Estaba buscando a Sakura por todo el salón no la encontré por ningún lado hasta que la vi sentada en una de las mesas me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Porque tan sola- ella se asustó un poco y me dio una media sonrisa, ella nunca estaba así siempre estaba alegre deduje que algo estaba mal y que le paso algo muy malo, me senté y le tome de la mano-Te paso algo- ella meneo la cabeza en forma de negación y me dijo

-No solo que ya me aburrí-me sonrió pero era fingida lo sabía, Sakura era muy transparente y se daba cuenta cuando ella no estaba de acuerdo normal como era, tenía que saber que le estaba pasando quería sacarle la verdad pero llego Yuki llego y le dijo.

-Hola Sakura- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como si ellas fueran amigas.

-Órale se conocen- les dije Yuki sonrió y Sakura también ya estaba siendo ella.

-No me la habías presentado ya, además que ya la conocía en el centro comercial- me dijo Yuki.

-Como que ya se conocían como platíquenme-les dije Yuki se sentó del otro lado de Sakura y empezó a platicarme del el vestido azul, las dos estaban contándome lo divertido que fue ese día, no te que alguien nos estaban mirando volité y mire que mi hermano nos estaba viendo pero miraba muy feo a Sakura porque luego le preguntare.

**Yuki POV**

Estaba muy molesta porque Shaoran no quería nada conmigo yo quería estar con el porqué después de tanto tiempo para organizar el dichoso evento me sale que no quiere, lo note un poco ausente y no sabía por qué bueno tenía una ligera sospecha. De que tal vez ya se encontró con la mujer de la que está enamorado de una tal Sakura, bueno había muchas Sakuras en Japón y según Fye, Shaoran nunca viajo a Tomoeda de donde es Sakura, lo malo es que no sabía su apellido para poder conocerla.

Estaba buscándolo pero no lo encontré, mi padre quería que estuviera con los nuevos clientes, después de un rato mire alrededor y mire en una mesa estaba Sakura con Yuui estaban hablando me acerque a ella y hablamos del día del centro comercial. Yuui se levantó para ir por unas bebidas.

Hable con Sakura acerca de ir a un parque de diversiones pero ella como que no quería pero la voy a convencer.

Se acercó un señor que fue enviado por mi padre me dijo que mi padre quería hablar conmigo, le dije a Sakura que si me acompaña ella dijo que sí.

En la mesa de mi padre estaba su esposa y mi pequeño hermanito que tiene 3 añitos, es hermosos de verdad le tome cariño. La presente a Sakura como mi amiga y ella se sonrojo, me dio risa de que fuera tan transparente, de nuevo le dije lo del parque de diversiones.

-Vamos este fin de semana la parque de diversiones Sakura- le decía en eso mi hermanito se paró de la silla y me galo el vestido y dijo.

-Yo también quiero ir- me decía con una carita de angelito, no podía negarle nada así que le dije.

-Claro que si solo que quiera ir Sakura- mi hermanito voltio a mirarla y le puspo su carita de súplica, Sakura dijo que si iremos.

Voy a invitar a Yuui porque siento que él está enamorado de Sakura y también are las paces con Shaoran para que vaya con nosotros.

**Shaoran POV**

Entre al salón a ver si todavía estaba Sakura la busque y hasta que la encontré estaba con Yuki hablando como buenas amigas, la verdad Yuki nunca había tenido más amigas más que Yuko era bueno para ella hacer amigas pero tenía que ser ella.

Vi que se fueron a otra mesa donde estaba el señor Kuran algo le decían a Sakura, sentí que alguien me tomo del hombre y volté era Yuui el cual estaba sonrió y me dijo.

-Mira que hermosas están esas dos mujeres bellas-miro hasta donde estaba Yuki y Sakura.

-Si son hermosas- le dije de forma sin interés.

-Si es muy linda- me dijo

-¿Quién es linda?- le pregunte y lo mire

-Ella Sakura- me dijo, suspiro y le dije

-A si es linda-le dije ya me quería retirar ya no soportaba estar en el evento tenía que pensar en tantas cosas, pero Yuui me dijo.

-Estoy enamorado hermano y no como decírselo- lo mire y le dije

-De quien estás enamorado- le dije el volté a mira a Yuki y Sakura.

-De Sakura- que me quede sorprendido por la noticia que me dio, no podía creer lo que me dijo.

-Hermano ella es diferente y de verdad la quiero, es la mujer de mi vida-suspiro-Estoy enamorado y nadie podrá impedir que ella sea mi novia, nadie se interpondrá y luchare contra quien se oponga para conseguir su amor-no lo podía creer de la confesión que me decía Yuui, no lo creía yo sé que él nunca había tenido una novia pues su hermano Fye siempre tenía todas las mujeres y la única mujer que le confeso su amor fue a la prometida de Fye.

Que tenía que hacer otro problema más él quería a Sakura y él es mi amigo, mi hermano y no quería aceptar la confesión.

Me sentía mal no puedo luchar con Yuui por el amor de Sakura, pero que debo hacer para no lastimar a mi hermano cuando se entere de la verdad.

Que debo hacer.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Que tal ahora si está en un dilema Shaoran que hará con todos los problemas que vienen. Y que tal la confesión de Yuui que está enamorado de Sakura y que hará todo lo posible para tenerla, no ahora si la tendrá difícil Shaoran.**

**Y bueno Sakura ya tiene otro enemigo más que le hará la vida imposible y es Fye, si ya sé porque si es bueno pero él quiere mucho a Yuki como su hermana, bueno los gemelos tendrán una pelea, lo sé pero en esta historia Fye es medio malo y sabrán porque él es así. Los asuste con la noticia, buena idea me andado pero esa noticia estará en otro capítulo.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que está súper divertido se van al parque de diversiones con el hermanito de Yuki, a Shaoran no le gustara mucho porque no le agradan los niños y a parte Yuui y Sakura.**


	10. Chapter 10

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Este capítulo esta súper divertido…hare sufrir un poquito a Shaoran Li.**

**Capítulo 9**

**El parque de Diversiones**

**Sakura POV**

Estoy en mi cuarto pensando si fue correcto que paso hoy en el evento, estaba preocupada por la reacción que Shaoran no quería afoscarlo en pedirle una respuesta, tenía que esperar pero no sé cuánto tiempo más. Todo lo que siento en estos momentos era un inmenso amor que sentía por Shaoran Li, otra vez mi corazón palpitaba de la emoción de volver a encontrar a Shaoran, quería verlo, necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, porque ese beso fue tan hermosos y el primero que daba.

No me di cuenta de cuando me dormí, mi trabajo ya era frustrante pues la relación con Soma era muy difícil de manejar, ya estaba buscando otro trabajo en el periódico.

Tenía varias opciones de trabajo sin querer le comente a Yuui que iba a renunciar a mi trabajo así que él me dijo que me daría trabajo en su empresa pero yo no soy buena en ese ramo.

Salí de mi trabajo lista para ir a comer pero por desgracia se descompuso mi carro, así que decidir ir tomar un taxi, pero antes de tomar ese taxi vi un mercedes benz color azul y alguien me grito era Yuki.

-Hola Sakura como estas- se bajo del carro estaba vestida con un vestido pegadito de color azul un poco obscuro arriba de la rodilla el escote en ve, un cinturón de color negro, su pelo suelto, maquillaje del mismo color que se vestido, la joyería en plata y zapatos en color negro altos, si era hermosa mas con ese atuendo.

-Hola- le dije ella se acerco y me dijo

-Ya me puedes llamar por mi nombre además ya somos amigas o no- ella me sonrió y alzo una ceja por lo último que me dijo.

-Bueno si creo que si- le dije-yo ya me iba a mi casa- le sonreí y ella dijo

-Porque no vamos a comer juntas así te conozco mas y me preguntas todo acerca de mi qué te parece- me decía con una sonrisa, vaya mujer no podía decir que no.

-Bueno está bien- ella salto de emoción y me abrazo

-Vamos a un restaurant delicioso que encontré en Tokio- me subí a su auto y nos fuimos al restaurant.

Ya en el restaurant me platico de su familia que su padre se separo de su mama, y que no la avisto en años, de que no soporta a la segunda esposa de su padre y que adora a su pequeño hermanito que se llama Tommy, que estudio comercio y le encanta las ferias culturales de diversos países, también me conto de que no tenia amigas que solo tenía una amiga que se fue a los E.U. en fin me conto todo es muy parlanchina, casi no me dejo contarle nada de mí, antes de salir del restaurant me dijo que si podía ir a mi casa para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la salida del sábado al parque de diversiones le dije que sí.

Ya teníamos tomo planeado para ir al parque de diversiones en Tokio invitamos a Yuui y aun amigo de ella, no sabía quién era ella solo me dijo que era muy malhumorado con cosas así, no le di importancia a lo que dijo de su amigo.

Por fin es sábado ya prepare todo Tomoyo me prestó su cara de video para grabar este día, Yuui me fue a recoger para ir al parque de diversiones durante el trayecto al parque estamos escuchando canciones de K-pop, Yuui me dijo que un día me aria una coreografía de uno de sus grupos favoritos me dio una taque de risa nada mas de verlo con esos pasitos.

Cuando llegamos o sorpresa la que me dio estaba Shaoran con Yuki y su hermanito él también se sorprendió lo salude y el también.

Entramos al parque de diversiones saque mi cámara y grabe al pequeño Tommy el cual estaba fascinado con los juegos, en seguida me tomo la mano y me guio a uno de los juegos que quería subirse atrás de mi estaba Yuui que también parecía niño chiquito.

Nos subimos con él fue súper divertido, me olvide por un momento que estaba Shaoran pero bueno al fin viene a divertirme con Tommy, Yuui también se divertía con las ocurrencias del niño, Yuki también se divertía pero Shaoran no.

Este día me quedo claro que Shaoran no le gustaba mucho los niños y más estar rodeados de ellos, porque no le gusta los niños a Shaoran tenía que saber.

Yuui fue a pedir algo de comer, Yuki fue al baño con Tommy, así que me quede con Shaoran, el me miro y me dijo

-Porque eres amiga de Yuki- lo note un poco molesto

-Porque ella es muy buena además de que es amiga de Yuui- gruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Esa no es una respuesta buena- me dijo

-Bueno y porque eres amigo de ella- le pregunte el solo se sorprendió y lo dudo, lo que no me sentí cómoda algo ocultaba.

-Bueno por lo mismo que tu- me dijo yo le iba a hacer otra pregunta pero llego Yuki con Tommy el cual se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a platicar era un niño muy hermoso y tierno, voltee a ver Shaoran el cual seguía enojado porque no se la razón, era un poco misterioso tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y decirle pero tenía que esperar hasta que el me dé una respuesta de lo que le dije en el evento.

**Shaoran POV**

Ya no me sentía cómodo estar con los gemelos y mas por lo que dijo Yuui, tenía que irme lo antes posible de Japón y estar solo para pensar que voy a hacer con Sakura e Yuki, también tenía que investigar donde quedaron las cartas, tenía tantas preguntas de lo que nos sucedió a Sakura y a mí.

Dese que la fui a ver a su oficina a Sakura y regreso Yuki de la isla no he tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, lo cual la tiene de malas casi no me habla pero está organizando algo con Yuui el cual me invitaron fui sin saber lo que era.

Que sorpresa me dio estábamos en un parque de diversiones me molesto mucho pues odiaba esos lugares llenos de niños, ya me iba pero otra sorpresa mas estaba Sakura con Yuui estaba feliz, ella también se sorprendió la salude sin decirle nada.

Sakura, Yuui y Tommy estaba felices de subirse a cuanto juego se les ponía en el camino, ni decir de Yuki la cual estaba tomando fotos de su pequeño hermano, había mucha gente con sus hijos por todos lados los niños estaba gritando era insoportable estar en este lugar.

Por fin estaba solo con Sakura y le pregunte.

-Porque eres amiga de Yuki- se lo dije un poco enojado

-Porque ella es muy buena además de que es amiga de Yuui- gruñe y me cruce de brazos

-Esa no es una respuesta buena- no era una respuesta.

-Bueno y porque eres amigo de ella- me pregunto, me sorprendió un poco no tenía que decirle que Yuki era mi prometida, no podía decirle eso no claro que no así que le respondí.

-Bueno por lo mismo que tu- ella me iba a preguntar algo pero llego el pequeño diablillo, si pequeño diablillo porque siempre estaba pegado como chicle de Sakura, y siempre la toma de la mano para ir a un juego, maldición ese niño tenía la atención de Sakura.

Estaba celosos de ese pequeño diablillo por eso no gusta los niños.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Perdón por no actualizar pero estaba enferma y tenia exámenes, pero ya estoy mejor y podre actualizar los capítulos. Pobre de mí querido Shaoran estaba de malas por estar en un lugar como esos y más porque no le gustan los niños, hasta tuvo celos del pequeño hermano de Yuki por estar con Sakura.**

**Esto se pone bueno les tengo un regalo le daré un adelanto de los próximos capítulos.**

**Capitulo 10 La verdad de todo: Sakura se entera de algo muy importante que será…**

**Capitulo 11 y 12 El viaje parte 1 y 2: Shaoran está confundido no quiere perder a Sakura pero tampoco su herencia…**

**Capitulo 13 El nuevo trabajo, una tortura: Sakura tiene un nuevo trabajo pero es una tortura descubre porque…**

**Capitulo 14 La confesión de amor: Yuui le confiesa su amor a Sakura cual será la respuesta de ella…**

**Ese es mi regalo bueno son vemos hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	11. Chapter 11

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 10**

**La verdad de todo**

**Sakura POV**

El último fin de semana fue sumamente divertido con el pequeño Tommy, me encanta los niños siempre he soñado que tenía un hijo de Shaoran igualito una copia de él pero ahora no se si mi sueño se pueda hacer real.

Le di mi renuncia al señor Soma vi que estaba muy triste, pero sabía que ya no podía estar donde esta él ya había tomado la decisión y así la acepto.

Yuui me propuso que fuera a trabajar con él en su empresa yo no quería porque no sabía en que área estaría dentro de la empresa, el me dijo que estaría diseñando la publicidad y bueno no me quedo más remedio que aceptar así que ya tenía nuevo trabajo.

Ya no aguantaba quería saber qué decisión tomaría Shaoran respecto a lo nuestro, o algo me oculta porque siempre que lo veo nunca toca el tema de nuestra relación no sé si podre soportarlo más quería estar con él, pero hoy tocare ese tema con él porque es la fiesta de Yuki es su cumpleaños y por una extraña razón nunca celebro, Yuui y su hermano tenían todo preparado para la fiesta sorpresa yo me apunte a ayudarles y bueno mi prima Tomoyo igual se apunto.

Yuui me iba a decir la razón de porque Yuki nunca celebra su cumpleaños pero Fye no lo dejo así que no sabré pero bueno no están importante, en fin el salón estaba decorado con globos de color plateado y morado, en el techo estaban unas sabanas que colgaban como nubes, flores de colores en blanco y rosa, las sillas tenían un moñito en morado igual los manteles de la mesa tenían un listón en morado, la pista de baile estaba adornada por globos y flores como también maquinitas de burbujas que estaba en el piso y luces de colores, todo estaba listo para la fiesta.

Shaoran tuvo que ir a ver a un cliente a corea del sur así que no estaba en la decoración de la fiesta, si está invitado pero ese día era su llegada así que pasaría a la fiesta después de bajarse del avión.

La hora llego y yo aun no estaba vestida, mi prima me apresuro ella también estaba invitada y Kurogane igual.

De rápido me vestí con el vestido que compre en el centro comercial era hermoso, era de color azul claro en forma de bata de pelota, Strapless corto el adorno que tenía en la cintura era Sequin, de atrás era como corsé lo combine con unos zapatos en gris no tan altos, maquillaje sencillo y mi pelo ondulado con un adorno una mariposa de color azul con rosita, aretes de plata. Ya estaba lista nos fuimos al salón, estábamos esperando a la cumpleañera a que llegara al salón, Fye fue por ella antes que llegara todos nos escondimos para ¡decir sorpresa! así que llego estaba hermoso su vestido era corto con tirantes, el color en tonalidades moradas con fiusha, en el pecho tenia pedrería de color morada, fiusha y oro en forma de flores, los aretes de piedritas color moradas, el maquillaje en morado y el pelo recogido, ella se sorprendió mucho y abrazo a Fye.

Todos nos acercamos a darle un fuerte abrazo ella se emociono mucho y me dijo.

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan contenta Sakura- quería llorar y yo la tome de la mano y le dije.

-No llores es tu fiesta y tienes que estar súper feliz con todos tus amigos- le regale una sonrisa y de inmediato me abrazo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Sakura y te quiero mucho- yo también la correspondí el abrazo, en verdad ya teníamos una amistad muy buena y si la consideraba como mi mejor amiga igual que Tomoyo.

Todo estaba bien en la fiesta pero me encontré con Akito Soma el cual era un invitado a la fiesta no sabía que estaba aquí antes de que me hablara me di la vuelta para ir a la mesa de Tomoyo y Kurogane el me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

-A dónde vas Sakura tengo que decirte algo- me volteo de manera violenta me hiso quedar muy pegada a su cuerpo no me agrado como me veía.

-Suéltame Soma ya no tenemos que hablar- le dije y me empecé a mover pero él me tomo de las muñecas y me jalo y casi nos besamos.

-No Sakura esta vez no habrá más tiempo para aguantarme las ganas que tengo de hacerte tantas cosas- me miro de forma pervertida y me dio miedo, me soltó una de mis manos y me empezó a tocarme las piernas y meter su mano por debajo del vestido.

-Que crees que estás haciendo- le dije y con mi mano que estaba libre lo empuje pero él me tomo la mano y me pego a su cuerpo, me quería besar pero no me deje.

-Déjate de mover Sakura ya sé que te gusta andar con cualquiera que se te acerque eres una…-ya no continuo por que alguien lo empujo y le dio un golpe, casi me caigo pero fui sostenida por alguien. Lo mire era Yuui el cual me tomo de la mano y me puso a atrás de él.

-No tienes derecho a tocar a Sakura- lo miro con enojo-Vete antes de que te rompa la cara- le dijo.

Akito se levanto y le dijo.

-Tú no eres nadie yo solo quiero lo que ella me negó por meses- me quería tomar de nuevo pero Yuui lo tomo de la camisa y le dijo.

-No te le acercaras porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte- me dio un poco de miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

-No te tengo miedo suéltame ya- le dijo Akito

-En verdad me tienes que tener miedo además yo sé algo de ti, que si sabe Sakura ya no te quedra que te le acerques- que era lo que sabía.

-Que es lo que sabes de él- le dije a Yuui

Me miro y lo soltó de la camisa Akito no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Este hombre tenía una novia a la que mando a volar- mire Akito el cual estaba enojado-Y quieres que le diga que sucedió con la mujer- le dijo Yuui a Akito.

-Tú no sabes nada- ya se iba a marchar pero yo fui quien lo detuvo.

-Dime que paso con la mujer- mire a Yuui, Akito se volvió y me jalo del brazo.

Yuui lo volvió a pegar y le dijo.

-No le vas hacer lo mismo que a esa mujer- lo amenazo llamo a unos meseros y le dijo que lo sacaran de la fiesta así fue los meseros lo sacaron.

Me volte a mirar a Yuui y le dije.

-Dime que le paso a la mujer- el solo me miro y me dijo.

-No tiene caso Sakura- me galo para que fuéramos con los demás pero yo tenía la duda de saber qué era eso tan importante.

-Dime anda no seas malo quiero saber por favor- le dije.

-Está bien pero no quiero que lo busques y investigues sobre ella júralo Sakura-me dijo y le estire mi dedito chiquito en forma de promesa de no decir nada.

-Está bien te lo diré esa mujer salió con Soma, un día le dijo que estaba embarazada y Soma le dio dinero para que abortara la mujer no lo hiso, así que Soma se entero y la mando a matar a ella y al hijo- me quede sorprendida no sabía que Soma fuera a matar a su propio hijo no lo creía, de inmediato se me salieron las lagrimas, no podía creer.

-Su padre sabe- le dije y él me limpio las lágrimas.

-No Sakura no saben- me dijo

-Como te enteraste de esa información- le pregunte.

-Shaoran investigo sobre él- me dijo así que era él quien lo investigo le iba a preguntar por qué motivo lo investigo.

En fin la fiesta estaba divertida y no vi a Shaoran por ningún lado hasta que Yuki ya iba a partir el pastel y vi que venía con él de la mano, se mi hiso muy raro esto.

Ella tomo el micrófono y dijo.

-Gracias por estar aquí- sonrió y continuo-Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida y el próximo será un más increíble porque pronto me casare con el amor de mi vida- que se iba a casar con quien yo no le había preguntado nada de si tenía una relación.

Ella estaba muy feliz y galo mas a Shaoran continuo diciendo.

-Hoy está conmigo el amor de mi vida que es Shaoran Li mi prometido y futuro esposo- lo beso con mucha pasión, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veía.

Ahora que lo pienso ella siempre estaba con él, en la fiesta donde lo encontré, en el evento, en el parque de diversiones, ellos dos tenían una relación claro era eso porque no me dio una respuesta.

Quería salir de este lugar me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas porque no me di cuenta antes sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, yo sabía que algo así pasaría pero porque sentí tanto dolor de saber que Yuki era la prometida de Shaoran.

Ya me iba a ir pero alguien me detuvo voltee y vi que era Shaoran el cual tenía cara de preocupación el hablo y me dijo.

-Sakura yo tengo que decirte todo- me dijo yo no sabía que responder continuo.

-Pero por favor no sigas llorando- me limpio las lágrimas que corrían en mi rostro antes de que continuara alguien lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas Shaoran- dijo Fye quien lo miro con enojo.

-Porque te metes Fye- Shaoran miro a Fye, el se acerco hasta donde estábamos y le dijo.

-No vez que le haces daño- me miro y por fin hable.

-Yo no quiero saber nada hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas y me entere de tantas verdades que no se si soportare lo que me quieres decir- lo mire y voltee para marcharme.

Tenía que pensar en que pasar con Yuki, como tendría que tratarla ahora y más aun que pasara con nuestra amistad; y el amor que siento por Shaoran.

Estaba llorando por las calles de Tokio porque tenía que entéreme de todo esto.

**Shaoran Li POV**

El viaje fue agotador lo único que quería era descansar pero no tenía que ir a la fiesta sorpresa de Yuki que más da ya tenía el regalo era una hermoso collar de oro, llegue a la fiesta y me vio Yuki que se acerco y me dio un beso, la felicite por su cumpleaños se puso contenta por el regalo, me dijo que quería otra cosa más que se la daría esta noche yo sabía que era eso que quería pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Todavía no daban con el responsable de las cartas y no tenia clara mi decisión, Yuki me dijo que era la hora de partir el pastel y me tomo de la mano nos acercamos al pastel ella empezó a hablar.

Dio las gracias y dijo que el otro año nos casaríamos, esperen un momento voltee a ver a los invitados y o sorpresa estaba Sakura oyendo todo lo que decía, al final dijo que era su prometido ya los sabía la mire y salió corriendo quería ir a tras de ella pero Yuki no me dejo, mientras todos estaban con el pastel me escabullí y salí del salón.

Mire que ella estaba por salir y la detuve, estaba llorando y me sentí tan miserable, le dije.

-Sakura yo tengo que decirte todo- le dije y la mire.

-Pero por favor no sigas llorando- le limpie las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro antes de que continuara alguien me detuvo.

-No lo hagas Shaoran- dijo Fye quien me miro con enojo otras este me estaba haciendo la vida imposible por eso no podía acercarme a Sakura por él.

-Porque te metes Fye- él se acerco hasta donde estábamos y me dijo.

-No vez que le haces daño- la miro y ella hablo.

-Yo no quiero saber nada hoy fue un día lleno de sorpresas y me entere de tantas verdades que no se si soportare lo que me quieres decir- me mire y se marcho.

Quería detener la pero Fye empezó a hablar.

-No puedes Shaoran deja ir- me dijo lo voltee a mirar y le dije

-No te metas Fye- él se acerco y me dijo

-No le harás daño a Yuki- ya me estaba molestando

-Déjame en paz- me fui de regreso al salón porque Fye tenía ese afán de molestarme con mi relación con Yuki.

En las afueras del salón estaba Fye el cual estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

-Ya se entero del compromiso- dijo

-Cuando llega a Japón-

Quien será la persona con la que estaba hablando Fye.

_*****************CONTINURA********************_

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	12. Chapter 12

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 11**

**El viaje parte 1**

_Día a día me miro y sólo te espere como siempre, hasta ahora tu eres el único que conozco y que voy a amar solo a ti mi amor, incluso cuando estoy enamorada no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo hacer nada en absoluto solo quiero verte._

**Sakura POV**

Estaba triste muy triste por todo lo que me entere ayer en la fiesta de Yuki, estaba en mi cuarto encerrada llorando porque Shaoran no pudo decírmelo, en parte fue mi culpa de no darle oportunidad de que me explicara no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada escuche que alguien tocaba en la puerta por milésima vez, era la voz de Tomoyo no escuche muy bien lo que me dijo porque estaba llorando y estaba sumergida en mis penas.

-Sakura sal de allí, Sakura- seguía tocando la puerta del cuarto.

-Hazte un lado Tomoyo voy a entrar por la fuerza- dijo Kuragane el cual forzó la chapa de la puerta del cuarto y pudo entrar vio a Sakura que estaba enredada en las sabanas de la cama se acerco y le dijo.

-Sakura estas bien- la vio pálida y le toco la cara vio que tenia calentura, le dijo a Tomoyo que tenía que llamar a un médico para que revisara a Sakura.

Estaba muy débil apenas podía abrir los ojos y vi que estaba el doctor checándome, algo le dijo a mi prima y me quede dormida. Tenía pesadilla muy horribles pues en todas estaban ellos dos dándose un beso y eso me dolía mucho ya no quería estar aquí, por fin abrí los ojos y me encontré con Yuui que estaba tocándome la frente y me dijo.

-Pequeña porque tuviste que enfermarte mira que estado preocupado por ti- el solo me sonrió.

Yo no podía hablar sentía mi boca seca el me dio un poco de agua y por fin le puede decir.

-Desde cuando estoy así- le dije con vos muy bajita y solo me dijo.

-Tienes dos días en cama- el me ayudo a recosté, me sentía muy mareada- Le voy a visar a Tomoyo para que te traiga un poco de sopa ahorita vengo- se paró de la silla y salió del cuarto.

Me quede mirando todo mi cuarto y vi que en le buro estaba las medicinas, también vi que mi brazo tenía una aguja con suero, no sabía que había pasado estos dos días entro Yuui con la sopa y se volvió a acomodar en la silla, estaba soplando mi sopa porque estaba caliente yo solo le sonreí débilmente.

-Aquí está tu sopa con cuidado que está caliente- el me ayudo a sentarme para comer la sopa.

-Gracias Yuui- le dije muy despacio, comí un poco de la sopa estaba rica y le me pregunto.

-Porque no me esperaste el día de la fiesta de Yuki yo podía llevarte o a caso te paso algo- me miro, yo solo baje la cabeza no podía decirle la verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Yo solo me sentía un poco cansada y me fui lo siento- lo mire y él me sonrió.

Comí mi sopa y me dio una medicina y me quede dormida no se por cuánto tiempo. Escuche un ruido que venía de la sala no sabía que era alcance a escuchar que Kurogane estaba alegado con alguien en eso vi que abrieron la puerta y levante la mirada era Shaoran quien estaba parado en la puerta y Kurogane le dijo.

-Vez ella está dormida así ya vete o te saco a patadas- lo miro con enojo Shaoran no le hiso caso y entro a mi cuarto, Kurogane lo jalo y le dijo-Vete ya de aquí- Shaoran lo empujo y dijo.

-Tan solo déjame verla, ya que no me han dejado verla estos dos días- Kurogane lo iba a sacar pero yo lo detuve.

-Déjalo que hable Kurogane- mi voz sonó bajita, los dos me voltearon a verme.

-Ya ves la despertaste- lo empujo y Shaoran lo vio con enojo. Kurogane ya lo iba a golpear y yo los detuve.

-Espera Kurogane déjame a solas con él por favor- el solo me miro con enojo

-Pero Sakura- me dijo con reproche.

-Por favor- el salió del cuarto pero antes le dijo a Shaoran.

-Estaré vigilando- Shaoran no lo vio solo estaba mirándome.

Me quería levantar de la cama para sentarme y vio que no tenía mucha fuerza así que me ayudo, sus manos estaban en mi espalda y su cara estaba cerca de la mía yo solo lo mire y con mi mano que tenía el suero lo empuje y él se hiso a un lado, por fin ya sentada le indique que se sentara en la silla de ha lado.

-Bien que me quieres decir Li- lo mire cuando le dije Li el tan solo estaba sorprendido por lo que le dije.

-Yo…quería…hablarte…de- lo interrumpí y le dije.

-Li tan solo quiero una respuesta de lo que te dije abajo del árbol- todavía me acordaba del nuestro primer beso que me dio él se acordara de ese día, lo mire y el solo se mordió el labio.

-Yo…solo…quería…hablarte…de…-me miro y bajo la cabeza estaba pensando.

-No solo quiero saber que va a pasar con lo nuestro- el me miro y dijo.

-Yo te amo Sakura demasiado por eso quiero que te enteres porque me comprometí con Yuki- el me miro y se acerco mas a mí, quería tomarme las manos pero las aparte antes de me las tomara.

-Amas a Yuki- el me miro sorprendido tenía que saber la verdad pero a la vez me daba miedo de enterarme de otra verdad y no podría resistir algo más.

-No sé qué es lo que siento por ella en este momento- me miro-Tan solo sé que te amo demasiado Sakura y que no quiero volverte a perder- él se puso de rodillas y tomo mi mano la junto con sus manos, me miro y lo vi que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Dime porque te comprometiste tan solo dime el motivo- el beso mi mano y me dijo.

-Porque soy un tonto, porque vi una foto de Soma contigo y sentí celos de que podía tenerte y yo no, además lo que me escribió Eriol Hiragizawa tome la decisión equivocada- me miro y volvió a besara mi mano.

-Que fue lo que te escribió Hiragizawa- quería saber el solo me miro y me dijo.

-Que tú eras feliz porque yo no lo seria- bajo la cabeza y mantuvo mi mano con las suyas.

No sabía que decir y porque Eriol le escribió algo así, no se suponía que él era mi amigo porque no tenía una respuesta a eso.

-Dime que vas hacer con Yuki y conmigo- lo mire y el también me miro, quería saber cuál era su decisión final para yo poder tomar la mía y saber si era la correcta.

-Da me tiempo de poder solucionar mis problemas de una manera correcta y te juro que todo se solucionara- me voltee para no mirarlo que debía hacer, la ultima vez le di tiempo fue demasiado para escuchar esas palabras que mi corazón latió tan rápido cuando las oyó, que debía hacer eso si tenía claro que no iba hacer su amante. Pensé por un largo rato lo mire y vi que solo contemplaba mi rostro y también debes en cuando besaba mi mano, ya tenía mi respuesta a lo que dijo.

-Está bien te doy 4 meses para solucionar tus problemas y ver qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros- él se levanto y sonrió, se sentó en la cama puso sus manos al costado de mi cintura y vi que se estaba acercando a mi pero le puse una mano en su pecho y le dije.

-No voy a ser tu amante Li Shaoran- él se sorprendió al escuchar eso y continúe-No quiero lastimar a Yuki así que la mejor solución es no decirle nada de lo nuestro y tratarnos como amigos- él me dijo.

-No quiero que seas mi amante Sakura, nunca he querido eso y claro que no le diere nada a Yuki de lo nuestro pero no sé cómo podemos ser amigos si yo te amo- se acerco de nuevo pero lo detuve de nuevo.

-Simple seremos amigos y listo, yo pondré de mi parte y tú también debes no corrección lo harás- el me miro alzo una de sus cejas-Solo tienes 4 mese para arreglar todo.

-Si Sakura pero por favor déjame besarte- me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo, si quería pero no debía hacerlo él estaba comprometido con Yuki.

-No podemos y no debemos- lo aleje de mi pero él se acerco mas a mí, tomo mi cara en sus manos y me planto un beso.

Ya no podía así que le correspondí y el solo me besaba con más pasión, nos separamos por la falta de aire él me miro y me acaricio la cara y sonrió.

-Eres tan buena Sakura por eso y por otras razones te amo-le sonreí.

Ahora que va a pasar con Yuki como debo tratarla y mas como voy hacer para que no se de cuanta de lo Shaoran y lo mío. Qué debo hacer.

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando termino la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuki me sentí tan mal quería ver a Sakura para explicarle todo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esa noche Yuki quería que la tocara pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo con ella, se molesto y me mando a dormir al sillón de la sala de los gemelos.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano con un dolor de espalda por el sillón, fue a hacerme un poco de café porque Naty no estaba despierta aun, vi que se levanto Fye tome mi tasa y me senté en el comedor estaba bebiendo mi café cuando el entro al comedor y me dijo.

-No debes de ver nunca más a Sakura- casi escupo el café de mi boca como me estaba mandando de no volver a ver a Sakura pues quien era él para decidir eso.

-Quien eres para decirme que debo hacer- lo mire enojado.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Yuki por una aventura que tienes Shaoran- él se fue del comedor y me levante de la silla y le dije.

-No sabes nada- le dije enojado él solo me miro y me iba a decir algo pero entro Yuui.

-No puede ser Sakura se enfermo y tengo que ir a verla- se fue a la cocina, no podía ser ella se enfermo por mi culpa yo también debía verla, me pare de la silla me cambio y salgo Yuui para el departamento de Sakura pero alguien me detiene es Fye.

-Tú no vas a verla-lo empuje y le dije.

-Tú no me mandas así que no te metas- Fye estaba enojado y me tomo de mi playera yo también lo hice si me quería pegar también le pegaría no me importaba si era mi amigo no tenía derecho a meterse.

En eso entro Yuki que se sorprendió mucho como estábamos agarrados y dijo.

-Que están haciendo- Fye me soltó y me empujo.

-Nada solo estábamos practicando una nueva pose para las artes marciales verdad Shaoran- me miro.

-Si eso la pose de artes marciales- voltee a ver a Yuki la cual se estaba riendo.

-Hay hombres- salió de la cocina Yuui a toda prisa y Yuki le dijo-A dónde vas- los tres lo miramos y Yuui nos dijo.

-Voy al departamento de Sakura porque está enferma de gripe- Yuki se sorprendió mucho y dijo.

-O pobre Sakura espera yo voy contigo- ella iba al cuarto pero la detuvo Fye.

-No puedes ir además le prometiste a tu padre concretar el negocio- me miro-Igual tú Shaoran- diablos tenía razón tenía una junta con unos clientes, solo en eso tenía razón que debo hacer.

-Ya se me había olvidado que bueno que me lo recordaste pues no podre ir a verla pero dile que muy pronto iré a visitarla si Yuui- dijo Yuki quien se acerco a Yuui y el dijo que si, él salió del pent-house.

Ya en la junta no podía concentrarme en lo que decían solo pensaba en ella, así que me escabullí para ir a verla.

Llegue a su departamento pero el novio de Tomoyo no me dejo verla y bueno pues discutimos y me fui por que Tomoyo me lo pido así estuve escapándome de las juntas con los clientes para verla pero no me dejaban verla, sabia de su estado gracias a Yuui.

Después de dos días escuche a Yuui decir que Sakura ya estaba mejor esta era mi oportunidad, fui al departamento de Sakura pero otra vez estaba él que no me dejaba verla y bueno empezamos alegar y solo le dije que quería verla entre a su cuarto.

-Vez ella está dormida así ya vete o te saco a patadas- me dijo el tipo-Vete ya de aquí- me dijo pero lo empuje.

-Tan solo déjame verla, ya que no me han dejado verla estos dos días- le dije pero él tipo este me quería sacar del cuarto de Sakura.

-Déjalo que hable Kurogane- escuche su voz muy bajito y voltee a verla estaba tan pálida.

-Ya ves la despertaste- el tipo este me dijo y me empujo, ya me estaba enojando con este pero sakura le dijo.

-Espera Kurogane déjame a solas con él por favor- ella lo miro.

-Pero Sakura- ella le suplicaba con sus ojos.

-Por favor- el salió del cuarto pero antes me dijo.

-Estaré vigilando- no lo mire solo estaba concentrado en Sakura.

Ella quería levantarse de la cama para sentarme y pero vi que no tenía mucha fuerza así que la ayude, mis manos estaban en su espalda y su cara estaba cerca de la mía yo solo la mire y con su mano me empujo y me hice a un lado, me indico que me sentara en la silla de ha lado.

-Bien que me quieres decir Li- me sorprendí porque me dijo mi apellido nunca lo había hecho.

-Yo…quería…hablarte…de- tartamudee y me interrumpió.

-Li tan solo quiero una respuesta de lo que te dije abajo del árbol- claro que me acordaba de ese día como no olvidarlo fue nuestro primer beso, mordí mi labio como se lo decía.

-Yo…solo…quería…hablarte…de…-me miro y baje la cabeza estaba pensando como decírselo sin herirla más de lo que ya estaba.

-No solo quiero saber que va a pasar con lo nuestro- la mire y dije.

-Yo te amo Sakura demasiado por eso quiero que te enteres porque me comprometí con Yuki- la mire y quería acercarme a ella, quería tomarle las manos pero ella las aparto para que no las tomara.

-Amas a Yuki- me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, pensé si es cierto aun la amaba o tal vez ya no estaba indeciso.

-No sé qué es lo que siento por ella en este momento- la mire-Tan solo sé que te amo demasiado Sakura y que no quiero volverte a perder- me puse de rodillas y tome su mano las junto con las mías, la mire estaba nervioso no quería perderla.

-Dime porque te comprometiste tan solo dime el motivo- bese su mano y tenía que responder su pregunta.

-Porque soy un tonto, porque vi una foto de Soma contigo y sentí celos de que podía tenerte y yo no, además lo que me escribió Eriol Hiragizawa tome la decisión equivocada- la mire y volví a besara su mano esa era la verdad por culpa de Hiragizawa.

-Que fue lo que te escribió Hiragizawa- ella pregunto quería saber.

-Que tú eras feliz porque yo no lo seria- baje mi cabeza y mantuve mis manos con las suyas.

Ella estaba pensando en lo que dije tan solo necesitaba que ella confiara en mi.

-Dime que vas hacer con Yuki y conmigo- ella me miro y yo también la mire no sabía que iba a pasar pero ya tenía una solución y le dije.

-Da me tiempo de poder solucionar mis problemas de una manera correcta y te juro que todo se solucionara- de nuevo se mantuvo calada estaba pensando en lo que dije, yo solo esperaba a que su respuesta beneficiara los dos.

-Está bien te doy 4 meses para solucionar tus problemas y ver qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros-me levante del piso y me senté en la cama quería estar más cerca de ella.

-No voy a ser tu amante Li Shaoran- me sorprendió al escuchar eso -No quiero lastimar a Yuki así que la mejor solución es no decirle nada de lo nuestro y tratarnos como amigos- yo le dije.

-No quiero que seas mi amante Sakura, nunca he querido eso y claro que no le diere nada a Yuki de lo nuestro pero no sé cómo podemos ser amigos si yo te amo- nunca paso por mi mente esa barbaridad que dijo así que me acerque más pero de nuevo me detuvo con su mano.

-Simple seremos amigos y listo, yo pondré de mi parte y tú también debes no corrección lo harás- la mire y alce una ceja me estaba dando una orden y tenía que seguirla porque sentía que si no lo hacía yo la perdería-Solo tienes 4 mese para arreglar todo.

-Si Sakura pero por favor déjame besarte- yo deseaba mucho besarla.

-No podemos y no debemos- me acerque a ella y tome su cara con mis manos y le plantee un beso.

Ella profundizo el beso y se volvió más apasionado, nos separamos por la falta de aire la mire y le acaricie la cara y le sonreí.

-Eres tan buena Sakura por eso y por otras razones te amo-le dije y ella me sonrió.

**Sakura POV**

Ya estaba mejor de salud así que el viaje ya estaba preparado adónde íbamos a viajar pues a Australia con los gemelos, Yuki y Shaoran, porque mi dios tenía que ser así me ponía a prueba y no me sentía tan incómoda con esta situación, ella no debía enterase así que debía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto va íbamos a bordar el avión, estaba sentada esperando a Yuui quien fue por unos pastelillos, los demás aun no llegaban.

Yuui llego con los pastelillos y ellos también llegaron, Yuki me saludo de beso en la mejilla y me dijo.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho Sakura- le sonreí y mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Genial iremos a la playa, a los museos, en barco a muchas partes- dijo Yuui.

-Pero iremos a ver a los koalas verdad Sakura, te gustan los koalas- me pregunto

-Este claro- le conteste, vi a Shaoran que estaba muy serio y se estaba intercambiando miradas con Fye, porque se miraban muy feo algo traían ellos dos.

Alguien anuncio nuestro vuelo y fuimos a la puerta para abordar el avión, Yuui y yo nos fuimos juntos y su hermano nos siguió hasta tras estaba Yuki y Shaoran tomados de la mano, me sentía mal.

Como iba a soportar este viaje y que iba a pasar en el viaje a Australia espero que todo esté bien, dios dame fuerza para soportar verlos juntos.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más, por fin Sakura ya le dio una prorroga a Shaoran y que va a pasar en este viaje con S&S.**

**Se darán cuenta Yuki y Yuui de lo que tiene Sakura y Shaoran o Fye les ayudara a esconderlos. Que pasara hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Este capítulo tiene una escena de lemon solo mayores de 18 años.**

**Capitulo 12**

**El viaje parte 2**

**Sakura POV**

En el avión fue divertido pues no paraba de reír porque Yuii me hacia reír por todo lo que hacían las aeromozas, fue un vuelo muy tranquilo.

Una de las aeromozas anuncio que ya íbamos a aterrizar al aeropuerto de SYDNEY, nos bajamos de avión y vi que el cielo estaba muy hermoso de color azul y estaba haciendo calor, Yuui tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Mi casa está en la bahía de Can Berra a 45 minutos de aquí te va a gustar mucho el mar- le sonreí y fuimos por las maletas.

En todo el vuelo no vi a Shaoran el cual traía un pantalón blanco, zapatos blancos sin calcetines y una playera de color verde, lente de sol y venia tomado de la mano de Yuki ella traía un vestido blanco Strapless chiquito, sandalias altas de color blanco, el pelo suelto y aretes grandes de plata igual traía lentes de sol.

Baje la mirada de verdad que si hacían muy bonita pareja, ella era muy hermosa y tenia mejor personalidad que yo y atraía a los hombres con su sensualidad que expresaba en cambio yo si llamaba la atención de los hombres por mis ojos pero era mas reservada en el vestuario aunque me encantaba los short y las minifaldas no podía usarlas en la calle ya saben por los hombres pervertidos. Yuui se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y me pregunto.

-Que te pasa Sakura- el me miro.

-Nada me pasa estoy bien- le sonreí él tomo mi mano y la beso y me dijo.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a en sellar mi colección de barquitos de botellas que te va a encantar- le sonreí y nos subimos a una camioneta negra que nos estaba esperando de la familia de Yuui, también se subió Yuki y Shaoran en la camioneta con nosotros enfrente se subió Fye el cual estaba hablando por teléfono con su novia.

En el camino vi a tanta gente y muchos barcos y veleros, era hermoso ver el mar azul, se sentía mucho calor me toque la frente y tenía mucho sudor Yuui me ofreció agua y tome un poco.

Llegamos a su casa la cual era una mansión enorme no tenia arboles solo palmeras grandes, fuentes grandes con mucha agua y vi que alguien salió de la casa era una hermosa mujer rubia con ojos azules abrazo a Fye, a hay era su novia vi a Yuui que bajo la cabeza y le dije.

-Pasa algo- el me sonrió meneo la cabeza de negación, entramos a la casa en la sala estaba un señor mayor que se parecía un poco a los gemelos.

-Bienvenidos- nos sonrió y nos dijo que nos sentáramos.

-Padre él es Shaoran Li y su prometida Yuki Kuran- dijo Fye sentí un poco de dolor en mi corazón cuando lo dijo, ellos dos saludaron al señor y dijo.

-Que hermosa pareja- Yuki sonrió pero Shaoran no lo hiso y volteo a mirarme, aparte la mirada y Yuui dijo.

-Y ella es Sakura padre- el señor me voltio a ver pero no dijo nada solo me miro por un rato yo le sonreí y continuo platicando con Fye, Yuki y Shaoran.

Que fue eso porque hiso eso al caso le caí mal me mordí el labio y Yuui se dio cuenta que me sentía incomoda con su padre así que me dijo.

-Ven Sakura vamos a que veas mi colección de barcos en mi cuarto- nos paramos pero su padre lo detuvo.

-A donde llevas a la señorita Yuui- Yuui lo miro y dijo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto algún problema-el señor gruño.

-Bueno a la mejor es de esas mujeres de compañía, porque si fuera una mujer decente se quedaría aquí- ahora si me quede con la boca abierta me dijo que era una mujer de compañía pero que le pasaba al padre de Yuui.

-¡No padre no es esas mujer!- le grito y se paro Fye del sillón y dijo.

-Yuui no le grites a mi padre, padre Sakura no es de esas mujeres- el señor me miro con enojo.

-No me interesa lo que hagan- Yuui tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Vamos Sakura a mi cuarto y luego a ver cual será el tuyo para que descanses- el señor lo detuvo de nuevo.

-No por supuesto que no se quedara en mi casa- Yuui lo voltio a ver con enojo y antes de que dije algo Fye le dijo a su padre.

-Porque padre- el señor no dijo nada ya había mucha tensión así que yo hable.

-Este no importa me quedare en un hotel- tome mi bolsa y mire al señor que no deja de mirarme feo.

-No Sakura tú te quedas aquí- dijo Yuui mire a Shaoran que se paro y le dijo al padre de los gemelos.

-Con el respeto que merece puedo saber porque desde que entro Sakura a su casa no le cayó bien- el señor lo miro y no dijo nada.

-Shaoran no puedes obligarlo que te lo diga mejor vamos a un hotel con ella- Yuki me sonrió y tomo su bolsa, el señor dijo.

-Ustedes no se pueden ir de aquí que va a decir la señora Irean Li que los eche de mi casa para nada- ya no entendía porque pero bueno como dice mi padre si no te quieren en un lugar pues es mejor irnos sin hacer bulla.

Solté mi mano de la de Yuui me miro y le sonreí salí de la sala tome mi maleta pero alguien me detuvo y era Shaoran el cual me miraba me mordí el labio y le dije.

-No pasa nada Shaoran me iré a un hotel- el apretó el agarre y me dijo.

-Claro que no tú no conoces a nadie- le sonreí y empuje su mano en donde tenía su agarre.

Me fui a la salida pero el venia atrás de mí y voltee a mirarlo.

-No puedes dejar a Yuki sola- el solo me miro y vi que venía Yuui con su maleta y me dijo.

-Vámonos Sakura a un hotel a Melbourne Victoria- miro a Shaoran- Ella va estar bien conmigo amigo yo la cuidare- Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Yuui me tomo de la mano pero nos detuvo la voz de Shaoran.

-No se vaya yo voy con ustedes- volteamos a verlo y Yuui le dijo.

-No Shaoran quédate en mi casa no…-no lo dejo terminar y el hablo.

-Venimos todos juntos a este viaje y nos iremos juntos no- Shaoran tomo su maleta y Yuki dijo.

-Eso es cierto nos vamos todos a un hotel- ella me sonrió y tomo su maleta.

Me sentí tan bien de que ellos estuviera de mi lado como mis amigos, me sentí tan emocionada que quería llorar, pero también quería que fue lo que hice para que el padre de ellos me tratara así.

Dentro de la sala ajeno a lo que pasaba afuera el señor D. Flowright le decía a su hijo mayor.

-No voy a permitir que esa niña este dentro de mi casa- el miraba a su hijo.

-Padre por favor solo sopórtala un rato- Fye le dijo a su padre.

-No quiero que tu hermano se enrede con esta niña- el señor tomo de un sorbo de su vaso miro a Fye.

-Padre sabes que es lo mejor además el no tiene ninguna herencia aquí en Australia- Fye se acerco a él-Padre el no es importante ni esa niña solo hay que soportarla un poco mas y después ya no sabremos mas de ella ni de mi hermano- Fye miro a Aime su novia que los miraba con asombro.

-Aime hija no quiero que te le acerques para nada a esa niña- el señor D. Flowright miraba a la señorita que solo meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Entonces padre los dejas que se queden- el señor gruño y meno la cabeza en negación-Padre por favor si ellos se van no podre vigilar a esa niña y se enojara…-el señor no lo dejo terminar.

-Está bien pero mis reglas en esta casa las pongo yo- el señor tomo un sorbo a su vaso, Fye beso la cabeza del señor y le dijo que gracias.

Fye salió de la sala y le dijo que se quedaran en la casa que su padre se iba a disculpar con Sakura. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo Fye.

**Shaoran POV**

El vuelo fue tranquilo vi a mis Sakura muy feliz con Yuui, no aguantaba más verla tan cerca me él, hacia mucho calor que deseaba que llegáramos ya a la casa de los gemelos.

El señor D. Flowright me trato con mucha amabilidad y también a Yuki peor no me gustaba como miraba a Sakura y más lo que dijo de ella.

Sakura no era de esas mujeres y ya quería golpearlo pero no podía porque era un hombre mayor, ella dijo que era mejor irse a un hotel sola eso no me agrado mucho y fui a tras de ella para detenerla. Otra vez menciono el nombre de Yuki y más molestaba tanto que primero pensara en los demás antes que en ella, Yuui también tomo su maleta y me dijo que también la cuidaría pero eso no me agrado mucho no la iba a perder, así que les dije que veníamos juntos y nos iremos juntos Yuki también se unió a nosotros.

Fye salió de la sala y nos dijo que el señor D. Flowright había aceptado que se quedara Sakura en la casa, así que nos quedamos en la casa de los gemelos el señor D. Flowright ignoraba a Sakura y me ponía de mal humor porque lo hacía si no la conocía.

Subimos a nuestros cuartos como el señor D. Flowright nos dijo que en su casa se respetaba mucho así que cada uno teníamos un cuarto a Yuki no le pareció pero pues al final acepto. A mi Sakura la mando hasta el último cuarto que había en la casa ella no se molesto.

Estaba acomodando mis cosas y entro Yuki y me dijo.

-Vamos a la playa Shaoran- ella me abrazo por detrás y le dije.

-Sí pero vamos por Yuui para que nos diga por donde salir y entrar a la playa- ella dijo que si y salimos del cuarto.

Ve que estaba Yuui en su cuarto con Sakura la cual estaba tan sorprendida de los barcos en las botellas.

-Hey chicos vamos a la playa- se sentó a lado de Sakura

-Si vamos- Yuui acomodo sus barcos.

-Sakura traes traje de baño- dijo Yuki a Sakura.

-Sí pero no lo traigo puesto- Yuki la miro y la tomo de la mano.

-Pues vamos a que te lo pongas y vayamos a la playa- las dos salieron del cuarto.

Yuui reía y me dijo.

-Tendremos que cuidarlas mucho de los hombres de la playa-me miro-Además cual será su traje de baños de ellas dos- me quede pensando y si las dos traen bikini no que voy hacer.

No pues si golpeare si alguno se acercaba a laguna de ellas.

Gracias a todos los dioses ninguna traía un bikini si no un traje de baño bonitos, Sakura fue más reservada que Yuki la cual si estaba muy despampánate.

Si los hombres las miraban a las dos y me dio muchos celos.

Los demás días fuimos a la playa, a los museos, a ver a los animalejos koalas que Yuki estaba súper emocionados sacando fotos de todo lo que veía, mi Sakura también estaba feliz.

El señor D. Flowright seguía viendo a Sakura con mucho enojo por eso casi no comíamos o cenábamos con él para evitarlo quería saber porque ese enojo asía Sakura.

Lo bueno de esto es que Fye estaba feliz con su novia así que no me estaba molestando con lo que hacía, así que estaba cada vez más cerca de Sakura pero ella siempre me trato como un amigo y eso me dolía mucho.

Ya era el ultimo día que estábamos en Australia, así que fuimos a cenar a Melbourne Victoria en donde había tiendas de ropa y restaurantes lujosos, Sakura traía un vestido corto color rosa pastel y Yuki traía un vestido azul corto Strapless las dos traína zapatos altos.

Cenamos pero a Yuki se le subió el vino que tomamos y todo el camino me vino acariciando y besando no quería que Sakura lo viera, pero ella lo vio y no dijo nada.

Yo sabía que lo estaba ocultando todo lo que está sintiendo, hubo muchas oportunidades de que la besara pero ella no quería siempre se asía a un lado pero esta noche estaba tan hermosa que quería besarla, tenía ganas de besarla y ya tenía algo en mente para cumplir eso.

Llegamos a la casa de los gemelos y fui a dejar a Yuki a su cuarto y me dijo.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo Shaoran lo le hagas caso al viejo gruñón- me abrazo y me beso y la detuve.

-No podemos además mañana tenemos que viajar y tú tienes que descansar para que se te quiete la borrachera- ella se enojo.

-No Shaoran ya no mas te quiero conmigo- y me empujo a la cama ella se cayó encima de mí y empezó a besarme, no quería tener sexo con ella la iba a empujar pero ella se paro y fue al baño a vomitar.

Estaba parado en la puerta y ella salió pálida, la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en su cama. Ella de inmediato se quedó dormida y salí del cuarto.

Iba para mi cuarto pero tenía que cumplir mi deseo de besar a Sakura sin que nadie se entere, así que seguí por el pasillo y como el cuarto era el último pues me dirigí a él.

Toque la puerta y ella me abrió la puerta estaba en pijama que era un short y una blusa de tirantes color rosa me miro sorprendida la tome de la cintura y la bese apasionadamente, al principio ella me empujaba pero luego se rindió a mí y coloco sus brazos en mi cuellos y nos pegamos mas el beso fue más apasionado.

La solté por un momento ya que ella estaba tomando un poco de aire por el beso que nos dimos, cerré la puerta y la abrace de nuevo y ella me dijo.

-Shaoran no podemos- me dijo sonrojada.

-Si podemos y ya no aguanto más- la volví abrazar y la bese más y más hasta que chocamos con el colchón y la recosté en la cama estaba encima de ella, la mire y le dije.

-Sakura te amo solo déjame estar contigo esta noche-le acaricie la cara y ella se sonrojo.

La empecé a tocar las piernas y a besar de nuevo, mis manos subían por sus curvas.

Ella me tocaba la espalda con sus manos que subían y bajaban, su reparación era agitada igual que la mía, me quite la playera y ella me miro su ojos verdes que brillaban en la casi oscuridad porque tenía una lámpara prendida, puse sus manos en mi pecho y la volví a besar con más pasión siempre quise hacer esto con ella pero antes quería saber si ella quería.

-Sakura quieres hacerlo- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Si quiero hacerlo contigo siempre desee que fueras tú el primero-me beso yo la tome de las piernas con mi mano que las estaban acariciando.

**********************Escena de lemon********************

Metí mis manos por debajo de la playera que traía y vi que no traía sujetador, era fácil tenía que sacarle la playera y ya estaba casi como yo.

Así que lo hice y ella me ayudo a quitársela se sonrojo cuando la mire, estaba maravillado con lo hermoso que eran sus senos ella se tapo la cara y le dije.

-No tengas miedo Sakura no te voy a lastimar-le quite las manos de la cara la bese en los labios y sus pechos se pegaron en mi pecho, gemimos dentro del beso por el rose que se dio.

La abrace mas para estar más pegado a ella, me separe un momento para poder quitarme el pantalón ella no me quitaba la mirada me sonreía, la tome entre mis brazos y la subí mas arriba de la cama nos besamos con mucha pasión.

La bese el cuello, uno de sus senos y ella gimió cuando sintió mis labios sus manos subían y bajaban en mi espalda, baje hasta su ombligo que la bese y llegue hasta donde estaba el short.

Se lo quite con cuidado y la volví a besar en los labios ya estábamos igual ella traía sus bragas y yo mi bóxer.

-¡Dios, que hermosa eres Sakura!- se lo dije antes de quitarme la ultima prenda que me quedaba y también ella lo hiso se quito las bragas, me coloque en medio de sus piernas que ella abrió rápido la bese. Ella gemía en cada caricia que le brindaba e igual como me tocaba mi pecho mi espalda, ya estaba casi por llegar al clímax y quería poseerla, unirme a ella.

-Ya casi…-dije entre jadeos.

Sakura no entendió muy bien lo que decía me miro sorprendida y pregunto.

-Ya casi que…-replico gruñí y ella se excito un poco más.

Tenía que explicarle lo que venia así que me detuve y la mire y le dije.

-Sakura… Hay algo que debo decirte-dude si podía entender lo que estaba por comenzar-Es probable… que… mmm… -la respiración de Sakura era azarosa, sus labios estaban hinchados y rosados estaba tan bella estando debajo de mi -Es probable que te vaya a doler.

Ella me sonrió y me acaricio la cara y me dijo.

-Tú jamás me lastimarías Shaoran- me beso y me pego más a su cuerpo.

Así que entre en ella despacio para que se acostumbrara a mí, vi su cara la cual estaba asustada y con dolor la abrace y entre más adentro de ella, gemimos los dos y empecé a menar las caderas suave para no lastimarla ella también trataba de imitarme. Ella sonrió y me beso con pasión, ya había pasado pues luego nuestros movimientos se hicieron más intensos, la escuche gemir más y más estaba tan agitada igual que yo. Dios, era la mujer perfecta, mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo y cuando escucho los gemidos de Sakura me volvía loco escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sentía un inmenso deseo y placer al tenerla así conmigo. Sakura alcanzo el orgasmo y yo le seguí fue placentero tenerla, seguí con los movimientos un poco mas rápidos quería venirme dentro de ella por mi cabeza paso la protección pero ya no podía detenerme, un movimiento mas otro orgasmo mas de Sakura y mío y me viene dentro de ella gemío de placer y yo también lo hice. La bese tiernamente en los labios y le dije **Te amo Sakura**, me recosté al otro lado y la abrace para mantenerla cerca de mi ella me abrazo y cerró los ojos de cansancio, yo también dormí con ella a brazada.

Antes de que todos se despertaran me levante de la cama, me puse mi ropa y antes de salir del cuarto de Sakura la mire como dormía tan tranquila en la cama y también vi que en las sabanas había sangre era la prueba de virginidad de Sakura salí del cuarto y entre al mío tenía que solucionar los problemas que tenía ya no me importaba donde quedaron las cartas, tenía que solucionar mis problemas con Yuki y mi familia.

Ahora más que nunca tendría que estar con mi Sakura, era por fin mía y siempre lo sería como iba a solucionar mis problemas no tenía la menor idea.

Todos salimos temprano de la casa de los gemelos, Sakura no me dijo nada solo me miraba y me sonreía pero después desapareció sus sonrisa cuando Yuki se acercaba a mí nos subimos al avión y pensé que va a pasara ahora con Sakura y mi relación con Yuki cuando llegáramos a Japón todo iba a cambiar.

Eso era seguro que iba a ver cambios muy importantes en mi vida y en la vida de ellas.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Les dejo otro capítulo más…cada vez se pone bueno.**

**Es la primera vez que hay una escena de lemon entre Sakura y Shaoran espero le agrade mucho.**

**Que opinan quieren otra escena de lemon con los protagonistas.**

**El próximo capítulo va hacer todo un cambio y van a dar un giro de 360 para todos los personajes, ya se acerca la hora de que Sakura se vea cara a cara con la señora Irean Li que pasara hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos…**


	14. Chapter 14

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 13**

**Mi nuevo trabajo una tortura**

_Sola conmigo caminando a solas mi mundo se derrumba todo, me queda seguir esperar y cambiar y llorar y dejarlo todo quitarme el llanto de mis ojos alimentando esta ilusión y soportando este dolor._

**Sakura POV**

Esa noche que estuve con él fue la más maravillosa de todas, pero cuando llegue a Japón me sentí tan mal por Yuki sabía que ella lo amaba igual que yo pero que voy hacer ya no podía hacer no podría vivir sin él.

A Tomoyo le conté lo que paso en el viaje y se puso contenta y me dijo.

-Sakura él te ama por eso te demostró lo mucho que te ama- sonreí cuando lo dijo peor en mi cabeza necia me decía _**él ha estado en la intimidad con Yuki**_, y me dolía al saber si era cierto o no pero Tomoyo me dijo.

-Mira Sakura de algo que he a prendido de los hombres es que ninguno es fiel- la mire y continuo-Que ningún hombre guarda la virginidad hasta el matrimonio, por algo tan simple ellos buscan mujeres para a prender o solo para pasar el rato- no me quede con la boca abierta cuando me lo dijo.

-Porque lo dices Tomoyo es que a caso Kurogane te ha sido infiel con alguien- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Hay mi querida Sakura tienes tanto que prender de los hombres, si tuvo muchas mujeres en su cama- la mire sorprendida-Él me conto que solo quería probar y buscar lo que al final alguien que lo comprenda, para encontrar la mujer que será su esposa- ella rio.

Ahora si no se qué decir y quería hacerle otra pregunta más para saber si lo que pensaba era cierto.

-Tomoyo te vas a casar con Kurogane- ella me miro y se puso seria y me dijo.

-No Sakura- la mire con asombro entonces si era lo que estaba pensando mi prima no creía en el matrimonio bueno no la culpo por lo que vivió con sus padres era lógico que ella no que dría casarse.

-Puedo saber el motivo de no casarte con él- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Simple Sakura el matrimonio no se hiso para mí- me miro y continuo-Ya se lo dije que no me voy a casara con él pero viviré con él en unión libre-me quede callada y yo solo pensé en Kurogane la amaba mucho pero no sabía si él podría a aguantar esto.

-Y Kurogane que te dijo- La mire de nuevo y ella me dijo.

-Al principio no lo aceptaba así que me dejo un tiempo, pero luego regreso porque no podía estar sin mí y acepto vivir así en unión libre pero eso si Sakura le dije que si el encontraba a otra persona que le diera lo que él quería el "matrimonio" me lo dijera para dejar esta relación hasta aquí- ella se levanto del sillón y se fue a la cocina.

No podía creer que mi prima haya tomado esa decisión y que la viera como algo tan normal que me hiso ver que de verdad ella era más madura que yo.

O por todos los dioses porque no podía ser como ella tomar el valor y enfrentar a Shaoran para que decidiera de una vez por todas, lo bueno que si él no solucionaba sus problemas en los 4 meses que le di me iba a perder para siempre aunque al final la que salga dolida fuera yo.

Mañana tenía que presentarme a trabajar en la empresa de los gemelos, así que me dispuse a ir a mi cama a descansar porque mañana iba ser un día muy pesado para mí.

**Yuki POV**

Ya estaba cansada de que Shaoran me ignoraba cuando quería estar con él en la intimidad, la última vez que estuve con él fue antes del evento del grupo DREAM/LIFE cuando llegamos a Japón y su cambio fue cuando me fui a la isla de la costa en Japón para mi negocio desde allí cambio él, y no sabía porque llame a la señora Li para contarle lo que sucedía y me dijo que investigara si la tal Sakura había a parecido en la vida de Shaoran así que la mande investigar a la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero el detective quería el apellido de ella porque así no podía dar con ella volví a llamar a la señora Li pero ella no me decía nada de Sakura solo me decía que tenía que volver con Shaoran a Hong Kong.

Eso fue antes de irnos al viaje de Australia, así que cuando llegamos al pent-house de los gemelos le dije a Shaoran.

-Tenemos que regresar a Hong Kong cuanto antes- el me miro y me dijo.

-Regresa tu yo tengo otro negocio en la empresa de los D. Flowright y no podre regresar- ya no podía así que tome mis maletas y le dije.

-Como quieras Shaoran esto ya me está cansando no se qué te pasa primero no quieres tocarme, segundo me ignoras y esto ya no lo soporto- empecé a llorar y Fye me abrazo y le dijo.

-El que se tiene que irse es Shaoran- lo miro y Shaoran solo me miraba lo mire y ya no había nada de amor en su mirada.

-Por favor vamos a calmarnos no hay que tomar las cosas así a la ligera-dijo Yuui

-Hay basta de que seas pacifista hermano esta relación ya está muy afectada y todo gracias a Shaoran o no-Shaoran ya no sabía que decir.

-Hermano es mejor que no nos metamos en esto y que lo arreglen ellos al fin y al cabo que ella es su prometida su fura esposa- dijo Yuui y Fye lo miro con odio y dijo.

-No hermano que Shaoran se vaya o si no hablaremos con la verdad o no- Shaoran lo miro y por fin dijo algo.

-Vamos hablar Yuki pero solos- miro a Fye y él me tomo de la mano y fuimos al cuarto, cero la puerta, me senté en la cama y lo mire. El no decía nada solo se ponía las manos en la cabeza y estaba dando vueltas por el cuarto.

-Dime lo que quieres decirme porque ya no aguanto esto Shaoran- el solo me miro y me dijo.

-Yuki yo solo quiero que comprendas que no puedo regresar y que lo nuestro está cambiando ya no si- se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana.

Me sentía tan mal que ya no podía empecé a llorar lo estaba perdiendo y no sabía como retenerlo a mi lado, no Yuki piensa no lo puedes perderlo porque simplemente yo lo amaba, y yo tenía el anillo de la familia Li.

El escucho que lloraba y se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-No llores Yuki no me gusta verte llorar- puso su mano encima de la mía y la quite, el solo se volvió a tocar la cara de frustración y le dije.

-Como quieres que no llore si tu ya no me quieres- lo mire con las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos-Escúchame Shaoran pensé que tú eras el único que me amaba en este mundo donde estoy sola pero ya me di cuenta de que no me quieres como me lo decías meses atrás- llore mas fuerte sentía un dolor inmenso en mi corazón.

Era verdad pensé que él era el único que me amaba en este mundo, mi propio padre me lo dijo que no me quería que solo me usaba porque era bella y atraía a clientes como si fuera una mujer de compañía, y me sentía tan mal porque sentía que Shaoran también me estaba usando pero no lo iba a dejar.

-No Yuki mira es que estoy confundido y no sé qué hacer- me miro quería acercase a mi pero yo me pare de la cama y le di la espalda-Da me un tiempo para poder ver si esto puede continuar o terminar-lo voltee a ver y le dije con las lagrimas que me salían.

-Nunca terminare el compromiso y haz lo que quiera pero oye bien Shaoran no voy a permitir que esto se acabe yo luchare por mantener esta relación aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida- y salí del cuarto saque mi celular de mi bolsa y marque el numero de Sakura, la cual me contesto soñolienta y le dije que me habían echado del pent-house de los gemelos y no sabía a dónde ir y ella me dijo que fuera al departamento de Tomoyo que me quedara con ellas colgué el celular y vi que no había nadie en la sala recogí mis cosas y abrí la puerta que hiso mucho ruido y salieron los tres hombres de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-A dónde vas Yuki- me dijo Fye el cual se acerco a mi tomo mi mano, era muy bueno conmigo y siempre me ayudaba en mi trabajo.

-Me voy de aquí- le dije tome un pañuelo de mi bolsa y me seque las lagrimas, Shaoran se acerco y me dijo.

-No te vayas ven vamos a que descanses y mañana hablamos del viaje a Hong Kong- lo mire y le dije.

-Y tu vas a irte conmigo- Shaoran bajo la cabeza y se mordió el labio ya sabía que no se quería ir ponía de escusa sus negocios pero había algo mas y lo iba a descubrir.-Ha claro que no verdad pues me voy- solté mi mano que sostenía Fye y salí pero él me detuvo.

-A donde te vas el aeropuerto ya no está abierto mejor quédate y mañana yo te acompaño- le sonreí y le dije.

-No me voy a ir de Japón me voy a la casa de Sakura- los tres se sorprendieron mucho por lo que dije-Ella ya me está esperando en su departamento así que ya me voy-me di la vuelta y entre al ascensor.

Tome un taxi y le di la dirección del departamento de Tomoyo y iba llorando.

Cuando llegue al departamento de ellas Sakura me recibió y la abrace y llore en su hombro, me calmaba con unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

No sabía que iba pasar conmigo y con mi relación con Shaoran.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy confundido con lo que paso Yuki llorando me rompió el corazón y es que tenía un cariño ya no había amor, y me sentía tan mal por hacerla llorar.

Hable con ella para pedir que me diera tiempo y ella solo quería mantener esta relación, yo no podía amaba demasiado a Sakura y más aún porque ella me entrego lo que por años mantuvo guardado para mi.

Fye quería decirle todo a Yuki de Sakura pero no lo deje, cuando ella dijo que se iba con Sakura me quede sorprendió.

-Vez lo que ocasiono tu aventura…-no lo deje terminar porque sabía que iba a decir le nombre de Sakura y Yuui me preocupaba.

-No te metas Fye deja ya de molestar- estaba enojado y Yuui pregunto.

-Tienes una aventura con otra mujer- o mi dios ahora que voy hacer.

-No Yuui no tengo otra mujer tu hermano está inventado todo-lo mire con odio-Es que él quiere quedarse con Yuki y con Aimé- el me dio un golpe en la cara y yo se lo regrese, él se fue encima de mi nos empezamos a pegar Yuui quería separarnos, pero yo fui quien se paro y Yuui se interpuso en medio.

-Basta esto no puede seguir así- me dijo y tenía razón ya no podía estar en la casa de ellos y más si esta Fye.

-Que se vaya de mi casa-dijo con enojo Fye, tome mi maleta y le dije.

-No tienes que correrme ya me voy- le sonreía a Yuui que me veía con angustia porque tenía morado el labio, saque mi celular y maque a Eriol para decirle que si me ayudaba y me daba alojamiento.

Tenía pensado comprar un departamento pero eso sería mañana.

Llegue al departamento de Eriol y me ayudo a curar mi herida y pregunto qué había pasado, le conté todo lo que paso con Yuki y con Sakura obvio omitiendo que ya había tenido intimidad con ella.

-Yo te voy ayudar y lo que escribí era porque vi que Sakura era feliz con Soma y quería que tu también lo fueras Shaoran- tenía razón porque había tantas mentiras y quería saber porque Fye se volvió en mi contra bueno quería Yuki pero no era demasiado había algo que no entendía nada y su padre también, que es lo que pasaba con mi vida y quien era el que intervenía en ella.

En la casa de los gemelos Fye tenía una conversación con una persona.

-Ella se fue a la casa de Sakura- decía Fye por teléfono a esa persona.

-No yo la voy a convencer de que regrese a mi departamento- decía Fye con angustia.

-No hay necesidad de decirle la verdad no ahora déjeme yo lo arreglo-miro la foto que tenía en su cuarto donde estaban los 4 juntos-Yo los voy a juntar de nuevo y poner en su lugar a Sakura- el se sentó en el sillón que tenía en sus cuarto.

-Si yo la voy alejar de Yuki y de Shaoran- el miraba la noche por la ventana de su cuarto.

-No hay necesidad de deshacernos de ella- pensó-No mi hermano la quiere y ya habíamos quedado que ella se quedaría con él- la persona colgó el teléfono dejando a Fye muy confundido porque no sabía que iba a pasar con su hermano.

**Sakura POV**

Esto no está pasando Yuki estaba muy mal me conto que Shaoran le pidió tiempo y también me dijo que aun lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría para irse con su amor de la infancia que se llamaba igual que yo.

No me gusto mentirle si supiera la verdad, no pude dormir y mañana tenía que ir a la empresa de los gemelos.

Llego el día nos despertamos las tres temprano mi prima porque tenía una junta con unos clientes, Yuki tenía que ver a unos nuevos clientes en la embajada de Japón y yo tenía que ir a mi nuevo trabajo.

Llegue en mi merced benz negro a la empresa de los gemelos, baje de mi carro traía puesto un vestido entallado corto de color verde en la cintura tenía un cinturón de flores en color negro y blanco, maquillaje en color negro con verde suave y brillo en los labios, zapatos altos, tome mi bolsa y fui a la recepción le dije quien era y me indico en que piso estaba Yuui.

Llegue al piso y vi todos estaban apurados me acerque a una de las secretarias y llego Yuui el cual me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pregunto por Yuki.

Le dije que ya estaba mejor y me tomo de la mano y me dijo.

-Te voy a presentar a todos- me llevo a una oficina en donde me quede sorprendida pues estaba Shaoran, Eriol, Fye y otros señores que me miraban con asombro.

-Señores ella es Sakura Kinomoto y me va ayudar en mi trabajo- me presentó.

-Buenos días a todos- no sabía que decirles, Eriol me sonrió con el tenia que hablar muy seriamente. Shaoran me sonrió y Fye me miro con enojo y no sabía por qué.

Yuui me llevo a la oficina que iba hacer mía estaba mirando la decoración y tocaron la puerta de mi oficina le dije que entrara y vi que era Shaoran el cual me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente, puse mis manos en su cuello y él me pego mas.

Pero que estaba haciendo no debía hacerlo lo detuve y él me sonrió.

-Porque no quieres Sakura- me empujo hasta el escritorio.

-No Shaoran esto no está bien- me volvió a besar.

-Ya no estoy con Yuki ella me dio un tiempo- si lo sabia pro eso me sentía tan mal.

-Si lo sé pero no creo que esto esté bien-lo mire y lo acaricie con mis manos su cara-Tienes que terminar bien tu relación con ella y decirle la verdad-el me miro sorprendido.

-Quieres que se entere de la verdad de todo-me mordí el labio y le dije.

-Si porque si no sufrirá mas-el me abrazo y me dijo.

-Eres muy buena Sakura por eso te amo tanto-yo lo abrace y él me pego más a su cuerpo.

-Pero que vamos hacer con Yuki-lo mire.

-Déjamelo a mí yo le diré- y me dio un beso.

-Shaoran tengo que hablar con Eriol- le dije pero él me beso y lo detuve.

-Eriol me dijo porque lo escribo eso y me dijo que está de nuestro lado- y me volvió a besar y me empezó a tocarme las piernas, subió un poco mi vestido y lo bese aun más me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía.

Lo íbamos hacer en la oficina pero lo detuve diciéndole que no era un buen lugar ya que era mi primer día y no podía hacer algo así, el rio y me dijo que si los gemelos me corrían el me daba trabajo pero era mejor estar así por el momento, así que solo fue besos y acaricias sin tener nada de intimidad.

Transcurrió el día no tan normal porque Fye me mandaba por todos lados y se enojaba si hacia mal mi trabajo, en fin fue algo horrible hoy y quería saber porque su enojo conmigo.

Antes de irme tenía que entregar unos documentos a Fye entre a su oficina le dio los papeles pero él los cerro y me dijo.

-Es mejor que renuncies a tu trabajo- me miro.

-Porque quieres que renuncie- lo mire y sonrió.

-Te hare la vida imposible Sakura porque sé que Shaoran y tu tienen una relación a escondidas sin decirle nada a Yuki- tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me jalo hasta el.

-Me estas lastimando- apretó mas su agarre y me dijo.

-Y te dices ser amiga de ella que hipócrita eres Sakura- me soltó del agarre lo mire con miedo y el rio.

Salí antes de él me hiciera algo mas y me dijo.

-Te are la vida imposible así que renuncia al trabajo- era una amenaza y me sentía tan mal por lo que hiso me fui sin esperar a Shaoran y a Eriol.

No salí de mi departamento ni conteste ninguna llamada de Shaoran, Yuui y Eriol.

Llego Yuki y me dijo que se iba al departamento de los gemelos porque se sentía mejor allí, no la detuve y me dijo que Shaoran ya tenía un departamento en la ciudad y que ya tenía un plan para reconquistarlo eso me dolió mucho.

Que va a pasar con mi trabajo va hacer una tortura y que debía hacer ahora.

*********************************CONTINUARA*****************************


	15. Chapter 15

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Este capítulo tiene una escena de lemon mayores de 18 años pude leerlo.**

**Capitulo 14**

**La confesión de amor**

**Shaoran POV**

Mi Sakura era muy linda quería decirle toda la verdad a Yuki, pero la conocía y sabia que no estaba bien que se enterara Yuki era muy sensible y además tenía problemas de autoestima y podía desoprimirse mucho no quería que sufriera algo así por mi culpa.

En mi corazón ya estaba todo claro quería estar con Sakura para siempre si tenía que renunciar mi herencia lo aria por ella, porque sé que ella no me dejaría solo.

Compre un departamento en el mismo edificio que Eriol y lo malo es que lo tenía como vecino a dos departamentos de mi bueno era bueno no quería que escuchara lo que hacía con Sakura cuando la invitara.

Le hable por teléfono pero no contesto a lo mejor estaba muy cansada por el trabajo de hoy pero ya no importaba mañana la podía ver en la oficina.

La vi en la oficina pero no estaba cómoda y se sentía mal y ya sabía porque era Fye el que la manda para todos lados y eso no me gustaba, lo iba a golpear si seguía así.

Eriol no me lo permitió me dijo que iba hablar con ella para que se fuera con él a sus empresa y espere a que lo hiciera, fue muy terca y necia pero al final acepto irse con Eriol y yo también me iría que mal que tuvo que terminar así nuestra relación con los gemelos pero estaba primero ella ahora y para siempre ella era primero en todo lo que hacía.

Me despedí de los gemelos Fye no dijo nada y Yuui si era mi hermanito y me dolía mucho separarme de él y también me iba a doler cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero bueno ya no había marcha a atrás.

**************Dos meses después************

Yuki intentaba seducirme de todas formas posible pero yo ya no quería nada con ella, no termine mi relación por miedo a que ella callera en una depresión y sé que hacia mal pero no sabía cómo decirle todo esto, Yuki me visitaba en mi departamento y hubo tantas veces que quería tener intimidad conmigo pero yo le dije que no y bueno se fue enojada y llorando.

Me sentía fatal pero con la única que quería estar así era con Sakura.

Ella me ayudo a decorar el departamento como a ella le gustaba, intentaba que se quedara conmigo pero ella dijo que no y pues no la quise obligar.

Yuui se fue acercando mas a nosotros y sabía perfectamente porque quería estar cerca de Sakura no lo culpaba pues se enamoro de ella.

Hoy estoy preparando la cena pues quede con Sakura que teníamos que celebrar el negocio que se hiso con ayuda de ella y si tuve que invitar a Eriol y su amiguita en turno para que Sakura no sintiera que yo quería presionarla en tener intimidad.

Tocaron el timbre y era Eriol y su amiga, luego de un rato llego mi Sakura la cual estaba hermosas con su vestido blanco era como un ángel, la cena transcurrió tranquila y hubo muchas risas y anécdotas.

También me entere de que el hermano de Sakura era doctor y que su padre estaba como coordinador en la universidad de arqueología y que la casa donde viva de pequeña nadie vivía en ella, eso me agrado mucho pues algún día podríamos ir a visitar la casa y los lugares donde íbamos y tantos recuerdos.

Eriol se fue a su departamento con su amiguita y vaya que le urgía, me dio risa en la forma que me dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad es un tarado pero ha sido un buen amigo.

Sakura ya se quería ir a su casa pero la detuve dándole un beso, la abrace y ella me correspondió y le dije.

-Te deseo mucho Sakura- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Yo también debo admitirlo- la bese de nuevo le subí el vestido y toque sus piernas, de inmediato ella subió las piernas a mi cintura y la cargue en mis brazos.

La lleve a mi cuarto y la baje de mis brazos ella me beso y gimió dentro del beso, nos separamos por el aire la mire y estaba muy sonrojada.

La acaricie los hombros y los bese ella estaba entretenida quitándome la camisa y besando mi cuello, le baje el vestido y vi que solo traía bragas fue hermosos ver de nuevo a Sakura semidesnuda y acaricie uno de sus senos mientras la besaba.

La acosté en mi cama y ella gimió cuando presione uno de los pezones me separe un poco de ella y me dijo.

-No es justo yo casi estoy desnuda y tu para nada- me hiso un puchero y reí, me empecé a quitar la camisa y el pantalón, ella solo me miraba con asombro estaba apunto de quitarme el bóxer y ella dijo-No déjalo mas a rato si-me tomo de los brazos y me dio un beso.

La bese en el cuello y baje por todo su cuerpo besando cada uno de sus rincones, ella gemía de placer, besaba sus hermosos seno y ella me acariciaba la espalda y me pecho lo besaba ya no podía mas tenía que estar dentro de ella.

-Sakura ya no puedo- la bese en los labios y me quite el bóxer, le baje las bragas y ella solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

Ella abrió las piernas para ponerme encima de ella, de in mediato la penetré los dos gemimos por el roce que se daba en esa parte ella me beso y empezamos a menar las caderas lentamente le decía al oído.

-Te amo Sakura- ella me miraba y sonreía, veía que le gustaba tanto que estuviéramos así unidos los dos. Subí un poco el movimientos para que pudiera llegar al orgasmo la bese con más pasión, ella gemía del placer y entre sus jadeos oía mi nombre que me volvía más apasionado y subí mas los movimientos hasta que ella alcanzo el orgasmo y en seguida yo lo hice, un movimiento mas otro orgasmo mas de Sakura y mío y me viene dentro de ella gemía de placer y yo también lo hice. La bese tiernamente en los labios y ella me dijo **Te amo Shaoran**. Por una extraña razón cuando estaba con Sakura se me olvidaba la protección al caso quería un hijo con ella, era mi sueño de adolescencia y lo podía cumplir al fin.

Ella me abrazo y la tome en mi pecho para que durmiera y descansara, en mi mente pensaba que tenia ya que terminar mi relación con Yuki y ver que va a pasar con mi herencia que ahora ya no me importaba porque tenía lo que más quería en este mundo ya la tenía a mi lado y era Sakura, igual pensé que por ella podía soportar a los niños y sonreí al imaginar que Sakura podía darme un niño hermoso o una niña idéntica a ella y eso me agradaba demasiado, la bese en la cabeza y me acomode para poder dormir bien a lado de la persona más importante de mi vida.

**Sakura POV**

La noche la pase con Shaoran en su departamento y fue increíble cuanto me amaba y yo también lo amaba, me no podía aguantar no estar con él pero Yuki siempre aparecía en mi mente sabia que esto no estaba bien hacerlo pero me poseía la pasión al estar con él.

Dormí tan bien a su lado lo mire estaba tan hermoso lo acaricie la cara porque teníamos que ocultar lo que sentíamos porque no podía ser más valiente y enfrentar los problemas que venían, ya lo había pensado y era mejor que los dos le dijéramos la verdad a Yuki sabía que me iba a odiar pero también tenía que comprender que desde un inicio Shaoran era mío y que por alguien nos separo.

El me abrazo más a y me dijo.

-Mi Sakura- yo solo reí por como lo dijo.

-Shaoran vamos tenemos que ir a la junta de unos clientes y además tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa-el abrió sus hermosos ojos y me dijo.

-Sí pero antes nos vamos a bañar junto- se paro y me tomo entre sus brazos hasta llegar al baño lo bese con pasión.

El abrió las llaves de la regadera y caí pura agua fría di un gripo de sorpresa y rio porque quería salir del baño, me tomo por atrás y me metió a la regadera con él.

El agua caía sobre nosotros me voltee para mirarlo y el sonreía divertido, puse mis brazos en su cuello y me peje mas a él gemimos del placer de estar juntos, lo bese y el solo acariciaba mi espalda y yo también lo hacia lo deje de besar y le dije.

-No era tomar un baño- lo mire y sonreí.

-Sí pero no te dejas que lo tomemos bien-reímos el me volvió a besar sentía algo a bajo de mi ya estaba demasiado excitado Shaoran y sabia lo que quería era poseerme allí.

Subí mis piernas en su cintura y de inmediato entro en mi gemimos por el contacto, lo mire y lo bese por todo su cuerpo mientras el me brindada caricias en a mis senos y besaba mi cuello, los movimientos fueron más intensos y más rápidos que llegue al orgasmo y después el me siguió fue placentero tenerlo así.

Un movimiento mas y sentí un placer inmenso y sentí los pasmos que venían y bajaban, también sentía que algo entraba dentro de mí, nos veamos y baje mis piernas estábamos agitados y él me dijo.

-Te amo Sakura- me volvió a besar más suave y tierno.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- lo bese igual como él lo hacía.

Después me dejo que tomara bien el baño y salió para que el preparara el desayuno, fue una mañana muy hermosa por que estaba con él, lo bese antes de salir de su departamento y vi que Eriol salió del suyo y me dijo.

-Hermosa mañana no Sakura- me sonrió era un tarado se acerco a mi y me abrazo y le dije.

-Eres un tarado- el rio.

-Qué bueno que estés con Shaoran el te necesita y demás hace una hermosa pareja.

Me fui a mi departamento después de hablar con él, el día fue normal con los clientes que teníamos Shaoran no paraba de mirarme y me sonreía, esta todo tranquilo.

Recibí un mensaje de Yuui donde decía que quería verme en una cafetería en el centro comercial y fui a verlo.

Allí estaba el sentado tomando café llegue y él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, tome un poco de café y le dije.

-Dime que es lo que sucede Yuui- lo veía un poco misterioso y ansioso.

-Bueno…yo quería decirte algo de suma importancia- lo mire atentamente y le dije.

-Bueno pues dilo te escucho- puse mi mano encima de la suya y él me dijo.

-Yo…te amo Sakura- que dijo lo mire sorprendida y el estaba sonrojado, tomo mi mano y la beso-Desde el día que te conocí me enamore de ti y cada día más me enamore de ti y hoy no se qué hacer con esto que siento por ti- me beso mi mano estaba tan sorprendida y me miro con esos ojos tan bellos color azul que me decían que diera una respuesta.

Pero yo no podía corresponderle porque yo amo a Shaoran que debía hacer, no Sakura ya no debes mentir y primero estas tu se que iba a doler pero tenía que pensar en mí, ver la forma de que no se sienta mal, en la cafetería estaba sonando la canción de la **Playa de ****La Oreja de Van Gogh **y me dijo.

-Esa canción te la dedico Sakura- me dolía mucho verlo así y quite mi mano de sus manos y le dije.

-Lo siento Yuui pero yo amo a otra persona- el me miro y yo baje mi cabeza las lagrimas salina de mis ojos, lo voltee a ver y el estaba llorando. Me sentí tan mal por lo que veía pero solo lo quería como mi mejor amigo el bajo la cabeza y se puso de pie me dio la espalda y le dije.

-Espera Yuui no te vayas así yo quiero decirte…-el me miro y sus ojos azules tenia lagrimas y me dijo.

-Puedo saber quién es el hombre que me arrebato a la flor más bella de Japón- lo mire y le dije la verdad tenía que saberlo no quería mentirle a él lo tenía que saber.

-Shaoran Li.

******************En Hong Kong*****************

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color gris estaba sentada en su silla viendo un sobre donde estaba toda la verdad que ocultaba, estaba desesperada porque todo lo que hiso se estaba derrumbando en pedazos. Sonó el teléfono y contesto

-Diga- dijo la hermosa mujer.

-No he podido hacer nada para unir a Yuki y a Shaoran señora Li- la señora gruño y le dijo a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-Eres un completo inútil Fye D. Flowright ni tu padre pudo evitar que mi hijo estuviera con esa mujer- estaba enojada, furiosa porque su plan se estaba viniendo abajo.

-No diga eso señora Li yo hice todo lo que pude pero su hijo esta perdidamente enamorado de ella y Yuki ya lo le importa que debemos hacer- la señora se clamo y dijo.

-Tendré que ir personalmente a quitar de mi camino a esa mujer- suspiro-No mandes a gente que no lo va hacer bien ir tu para hacerlo mucho mejor- sonrió con maldad

-Cuando viene a Japón señora Li- la señora reviso su agenda y dijo.

-Mañana ya estoy allí- colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su silla y tocaron a su puerta dijo que entrara y era una mujer de pelo largo color negro y ojos color rubí.

- Meiling Li que haces aquí- dijo la mujer la señorita se acerco ella y le dijo.

-Porque tía haces todo esto- le dijo con enojo.

-Tú no eres la indicada de decir eso Meiling Li si tú me ayudaste a recolectar las cartas de Shaoran y de Sakura- Meiling bajo la cabeza-O es que ya no te acuerdas tu me ayudaste- Meiling la miro con enojo y le dijo.

-Pero ya no quiero seguir ayudándote y le voy a decir todo a Shaoran- la mujer se paro y le agarro del brazo y le dijo.

-No tú no le dirás la verdad porque si no tu madre y tú se irán a la calle- Meiling se zafó del agarre y le dijo.

-Tú no eres la dueña de todo el dinero de los Li- la mujer la miro con enojo y salió Meiling de la oficina, corrió a su carro y salió de la casa de los Li, hablo por teléfono a Eriol y le dijo que su Tía ya iba para Japón y que ella también irá a entrégale las cartas a Shaoran y decirle la verdad.

La señora Li ya estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a solucionar todo para que Shaoran y Yuki se casen y tenía algo preparado para Sakura.

*********************************CONTINUARA*****************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Ya está listo otro capítulo ya se van a ver cara a cara Sakura e Irean Li.**

**Meiling podrá llegar primero a Japón para que le diga la verdad a Shaoran, y que ara la señora Li para mantener el compromiso de Yuki.**

**No se lo pierdan son los últimos capítulos…**

**Pronto actualizare ¿No me quites a mi novia?...nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 15**

**La llegada de una mujer de hierro, Irean Li**

Una hermosa mujer bajo de avión y llego a Japón dispuesta a todo, se subió a un auto que la estaba esperando y la llevo a un hotel cerca de la torre de Tokio.

Dentro del cuarto llamo por teléfono a Fye D. Flowright para quedar de verse en su pent-house y dijo que hiciera lo posible para que su hijo y Sakura fueran a esa cena.

La señora Li ya tenía todo planeado y esta vez iba a quitar de su camino a Sakura.

Se arreglo para la cena de esta noche y llamo a recepción para que preparen el carro para ir a la casa de los gemelos.

**Yuui POV**

Me dolió mucho enterarme de que Sakura amaba a Shaoran, era un verdadero tonto no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Camine por las calles de Tokio llorando por un amor no correspondido, no sabía que iba hacer con esto mi corazón estaba mal herido y no podía odiar a Sakura y menos a Shaoran porque él era mi hermano.

Ya había perdido uno no quería perder a otro pero como voy hacerle para verlos juntos.

Fui a un parque y me senté en una banca a llorar en silencio veía parejas pasar tomados de la mano o abrazados y medio nostalgia, seguí llorando desconsoladamente y no sabía que va a pasar ahora.

Que tenía que hacer ahora con esto que siento por Sakura, mi celular sonaba y vi que era Sakura pero no le quise contestar quería estar solo y me tenía que ir de Japón, tome un taxi que me llevara a mi casa y recoger mis cosas para irme lejos de aquí.

Cuando llegue al edificio me encontré con una mujer de pelo negro, era media alta pero traía unos jeans y un suéter largo de color naranja su pelo era sujetado por una pinza y se veía que no estaba bien arreglada me acerque para abrir la puesta del edificio y la mire a los ojos, eran un color muy bonito ojos rubí grandes que me sonreían.

-Tú debes ser Fye D. Flowright- me dijo y no sabía quién era así que le pregunte.

-Quien eres tú no te recuerdo- ella rio y alzo un poco su suéter y se presento.

-Soy Meiling Li la prima de Shaoran Li- tome su mano y sentí un extraño calor ella se sonrojo al verme y le dije.

-Perdón pero yo no soy Fye- ella me miro sorprendida y se iba a ir pero la detuve y le dije- Soy el hermano gemelo de Fye mi nombre es Yuui- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Podemos pasar a tu casa es que me urge ir al baño- me dio risa como me lo dijo y como se sonrojaba se veía tan linda.

Entramos a mi casa que olía muy rico le dije donde estaba el baño y se fue, mientras tanto entre a la cocina a ver a Naty que estaba preparando una rica cena pero era mucha y le dije que quien iba a venir ella me dijo que la señorita Aimé llego a Japón.

Salí de la cocina comiendo algo que agarre de todos los platillos que estaban en la mesa, mire que estaba parada la señorita Li que me miraba de forma rara.

-Y para que buscas a mi hermano bueno si se puede saber- le dije ofreciéndole de lo que agarre a escondidas y ella dijo que no quería.

-Está aquí mi primo Shaoran Li- ella me miro y yo comí lo último que tenía en mi plato y le dije.

-No él se fue a un departamento con Eriol- ella me miro y volteo a la puerta y se acerco a ella la abrió y la detuve-Adonde vas- ella me miro y me dijo.

-Voy por mis cosas las deje encargadas en la tienda de ha lado del edificio- yo le dije que si la acompañaba y ella no dio nada la ayude con su maleta.

Estaba esperando a mi hermano Fye y a Yuki para que ella no me quería decir nada era una mujer muy misteriosa y eso me atraía un poco también su belleza era muy hermosa digna de ser una Li.

**Shaoran POV**

Me mando un mensaje Fye diciendo que me esperaba a cenar que para ser las paces bueno por lo menos el ya a admitió que se equivoco, le dije que si iba a su casa y así hablaba con Yuki de mi relación con Sakura.

Me hablo Sakura preocupada y me dijo que Yuui se le declaro casi escupo el agua cuando me lo dijo, también me dijo que le dijo la verdad y me asusto mucho pues lo quería como un hermano.

Tenía que hablar con él y saber que es lo que piensa, llegue a mi departamento y me cambie de ropa y salí directo a la casa de los gemelos.

Legue a la casa de los gemelos Fye me recibió y su novia Aimé estaba allí, no veía a Yuui por aquí y a Yuki tampoco me senté en el sillón y tome un poco de vino hable con Fye el cual estaba muy raro pero no le di importancia y vi que salió Yuki del cuarto y me sonrió también vi que estaba mi prima Meiling Li me sorprendí mucho y ella también, de inmediato me abrazo y yo también la abrace.

-Bien pues ya vamos a cenar no-dijo Fye.

Yuki se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Es tan lindo Fye por lo que hace para mantenernos unidos Shaoran- me iba a dar un beso pero me aparte me miro feo y mi prima Meiling se mordió el labio, mi pregunta era que estaba haciendo aquí ella.

Yuui salió de su cuarto y me sonrió me quede sorprendido porque no me decía algo, pero note que estaba triste no me dijo nada solo se sentó en el comedor, Fye hablo y dijo esperen falta alguien mas que invite.

Sonó el timbre y Fye fue a abrir la puerta mire a Yuui que solo estaba tomando vino y no decía nada.

-Bueno ya estamos todos solo faltaba Sakura- casi me caigo a mírala parada enfrente de mi, ella se sorprendió mucho de verme a mí y a mi prima Meiling, Yuki la abrazo y le dijo que bueno que había venido y la sentó enfrente de mí y a lado de Yuui que solo la miro y bajo cabeza.

-Bien pues comencemos a cenar- dijo Fye.

Toda la cena estuvo muy callada nadie decía nada solo nos mirábamos unos a los otros, era una cena muy incómoda antes de servir el postre Fye dijo.

-Esperen alguien se nos va unir para tomar el postre- de nuevo sonó el timbre y él fue a abrir la puerta nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno se une a nuestra velada la señora Irean Li- que dijo todos volteemos a ver y si era mi madre la que estaba parada todos nos levantamos y yo dije.

-Madre- ella no dijo nada y estaba viendo a Sakura.

-Bien hecho Fye D. Flowright al juntar a todos hoy en esta cena-dijo mi madre-Hoy se sabrá muchas cosas- de que esta hablando un momento no podía decirle eso a Yuki yo quería explicarle personalmente lo que sucedía.

-Tía mira yo pienso que no es el momento-dijo Meiling la cual estaba acercando a mi madre.

-Tú no me hables traidora- le dijo con enojo pero que pasaba Meiling se paró en seco y solo la miraba con desconcierto-Este es el momento adecuado- ahora era yo que le interrumpía.

-Madre mire yo…-me interrumpió y me dijo.

-No Shaoran calla porque se todo lo que está pasando aquí y no es correcto- se fue a la sala en donde se sentó en un sillón y llamo a Yuki-Ven Yuki te voy a decir la verdad que por meses me has pedido- Yuki fue hasta donde estaba y todos los demás la seguimos menos Sakura la cual se quedo parada en el comedor y la sala.

-Madre espere yo…-Yuki me interrumpió y me dijo.

-No Shaoran quiero saber la verdad porque nuestra relación está mal y quiero saber si eso es el motivo de tu cambio- ella estaba casi por llorar.

No estaba pasando mire a Fye que no decía nada, Yuui que estaba sorprendido, Meiling igual y Sakura estaba aterrada de lo que iba a decir mi madre.

-Bien te diré la verdad la novia de la infancia de mi hijo es nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya la cual está allí parada- o por todos los dioses porque tenía que decirlo-No te distes cuenta de que te esta engañando mi hijo con esta mujer- mi madre señalo a Sakura la cual estaba con la cabeza bajo.

Que tenía que hacer Yuki tenía que saber mi verdad y no lastimarla más.

**Sakura POV**

Me dolió mucho ver a Yuki llorar y ver que ya sabía la verdad.

-Ves hace mucho que ellos te engañan en tu cara- la señora Li no era cuidadosa con sus palabras.

-Madre por favor-Shaoran dijo y ella lo miro con enojo.

-Y que quieres que te diga si tu estas cometiendo un error muy grande y imperdonable-me miro de enojo-O me mentiras de que ya tuviste intimidad con ella- Yuki lloro más y me miro con enojo.

-Yuki deja te lo explico- ella se acerco a mí y me dio una bofetada, que Fye se acerco abrazar a ella y Yuui a mí.

-Eres una mala persona Sakura pensaba que eras mi amiga pero ahora veo que eras una cualquiera que te metías con mi novio-yo solo la miraba y no sabía que contestar.

-No fui yo quien la busco- dijo Shaoran acercando se a ella.

-Eres muy cruel Shaoran yo te quería y tu no me respetaste- me miro y me dijo-No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida- me iba a pegar peor Yuui se interpuso.

-No tienes porque decirle eso porque no escuchas la explicación- esto estaba mal Shaoran quería explicarle pero Yuki se altero mucho.

-Tía por favor deje que ellos le den explicación a Yuki- Meiling dijo pero la señora Li le dijo.

-Tú eres una traidora y vas a traicionar a Yuki por ella- me señalo a mí.

Le dije a Yuui que quería irme que no me sentía bien, el me dijo que él me iba a acompañar a mi casa y antes de salir me dijo la señora Li.

-Que no vas a decir nada- me miro con enojo-No voy a permitir que termines la relación de mi hijo con Yuki porque él se va a casar con ella- me dijo.

Eso me dolió mucho y me quería ir Yuui me tomo de los hombros y fuimos hasta la puerta.

-Madre yo voy hablar con usted aparte-Shaoran me miro-Yuki es verdad que tengo una relación con Sakura y es a quien amo lo siento pero lo nuestro se tiene que acabar- Shaoran se acerco a mí y a Yuui. Él abrió la puerta para salir pero la señora Li le dijo.

-No te vayas Shaoran- el la miro y dijo.

-Madre mañana hablamos ahora no- vi que Yuui se alejo de mi y entro a su cuarto, tampoco vi a Meiling vi que Yuki me veía con odio que estaba con Aimé, Fye estaba parado a unos 15 cm. De nosotros salió Meiling con una maleta y dijo.

-Tengo que habar con los dos- la señora Li la miro con enojo y le dijo.

-No Meiling ya sabes lo que pasara si hablas- Meiling se coloco a lado de Shaoran y le dijo.

-No tía no me importa si nos dejas sin dinero a mi madre y a mí, puedo trabajar- la señora rio por lo último que dijo Meiling.

Shaoran me tomo de la mano y salimos pero antes de que saliéramos completamente Yuui dijo.

-Yo también me voy con ustedes-me quede sorprendida y Shaoran estaba igual.

-No te vayas hermano-dijo Fye.

-No ya no quiero estar aquí- dejo las llaves y salimos los 4 del departamento, Yuui cerro la puerta.

Meiling me abrazo y me dijo.

-Todo estar bien- yo le sonreí y vi que Shaoran me tomaba de la mano y dijo.

-Porque Yuui si lo sabes todos y yo sé lo que paso en la tarde-Shaoran lo miro y Yuui sonrió como siempre y le dijo.

-Porque son mis hermanos o no-Yuui se acerco a Shaoran y lo abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Bueno a donde vamos-nos miro y era mejor ir a mi casa porque estaba más cerca.

Meiling nos dijo.

-Yo tengo sus cartas-la miramos sorprendidos.

Dentro del departamento la señora Li se paro y fue hasta donde estaba Yuki.

-No de verdad que eres muy tonta no te diste cuenta que te engañaba con Sakura en tu cara- Yuki solo la miro con enojo y le dijo.

-Si usted me hubiera dicho el apellido de Sakura yo había hecho algo- la señora Li la abofeteo.

-Respétame niña ahora hay pensar como no romper el compromiso de mi hijo contigo-la miro-Y vas hacer lo que yo te diga si no tu padre se olvida de mi apoyo igual tú- Yuki la miro con enojo estaba llorando no por la cachetada si no porque no podía hacer nada.

Quería a Shaoran a su lado y lo amaba tanto que dijo.

-Lo hare todo lo que diga pero no es por el dinero si no porque yo amo a Shaoran y no se lo voy a dejar así tan fácil a Sakura- la señora Li rio y dijo.

-Bueno es hora de poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan- miro a Fye, Yuki y Aimé se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y dijo-Yo no quería usar eso pero ni modo tendrá ser así.

Todos los que estaban en el departamento escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la señora Li de la segunda fase del plan.

Meiling les daba las cartas a ellos estaban todos en el departamento de Tomoyo.

Sakura estaba emocionada porque eran muchas las cartas que escribió Shaoran para ella, lo miro y sonrió.

Ella las tomo entre sus manos y las brazo con mucho amor.

**SAKURA LI 23:**

**Bueno otro capítulo más, se está muy interesante y mas porque ya son los últimos.**

**Cuál será el plan de la señora Li, ¿Qué se hace por amor? esa es buena pregunta para Yuki.**

**Por allí hay un romance que inicio en todo este lio…o no bueno a parte de los protagonistas.**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

La señora Li estaba con Yuki en un hospital privado…

Yuki tenía miedo porque había muchas enfermeras y una doctora revisándola…

-Solo tendrás que poner esta droga en el vaso de Shaoran y a costarte con él y el plan estará en marcha- decía la señora Li a Yuki.

Sakura estaba muy mal pues sentía muchos malestares como mareaos y vómitos, además de que siempre tenía sueño y cansancio.

**El Capitulo Es Amigos Y Enemigos… nos vemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 16**

**Amigos y Enemigos**

**Yuki POV**

Estaba muy molesta con Shaoran y Sakura como pudo ella engañarme y creí que era mi amiga.

Pero no lo iba a dejar así de fácil Shaoran era mío aun seguía comprometido conmigo, la señora Li dijo que estaría dispuesta hacer por el amor de Shaoran y le dije que todo, pero que iba hacer no estaba bien pero si no quedaba de otra para retener a Shaoran tenía que hacerlo.

Meiling Li también es una traidora me dejo sola y se fue con la perra de Sakura, estaba tan molesta inclusive Yuui se fue del departamento también creí que era mi amigo y claro yo ya sabía que al él le gustaba mucho Sakura porque el cambio tan repentino no lo sabía.

Ahora se bien que los únicos que estaba conmigo eran Fye y Aimé mis amigos.

Después de una semana que paso en la cena que organizo Fye estoy con la señora Li en un hospital privado, la madre de Shaoran hablo con él y le dijo que dejara a Sakura y que pensara en el compromiso que tenía conmigo, pero él no quería dejarla y regreso el anillo de la familia Li.

Eso no me a grado mucho y le dije a la señora Li que era el momento para poner en marcha el plan para retener a Shaoran.

Bien por eso hoy estoy aquí con una doctora de inseminación artificial, si el plan era tener un hijo de Shaoran y a costarme con él para que crea que me embarazo se que era muy cruel pero no lo iba a dejarlo que se casara con la perra de Sakura.

-Bien todos los estudio salieron positivos- decía la doctora que revisaba los estudios que me hice unos días, la señora Li estaba orgullosa de que haya salido bien los estudios.

-Bien cuando sería posible la inseminación- pregunto la señora Li.

-Hoy en la tarde- la doctora sonrió-Gracias por darnos el esperma señora Li- la doctora salió del consultorio para ver si ya estaba la sala para que hiciera la inseminación artificial.

-Señora Li puedo preguntar algo-señora Li me volteo a ver.

-Dime Yuki- la mire con nerviosismo tenía muchas preguntas de porque odiaba a Sakura y algo muy importante de donde saco el esperma de su hijo.

-De donde saco el esperma de Shaoran- la señora sonrió y me dijo.

-Mi hijo se hiso unos análisis que pedía el consejo de la familia antes del compromiso contigo era un requisito saber cómo estaba de salud y también porque Shaoran no quería hijos así que ya estaba planeado, si tu no salías embarazada íbamos a por la opción de inseminación esto ya estaba planeado- me miro y yo no sabía que decir.

-Simple el dio el esperma por su voluntad lo congelaron en el laboratorio y lo mande traer- suspiro y me miro de nuevo-Nunca pensé hacer esta parte del plan siempre supe que tu podías seducir a mi hijo y mantenerlo pero no tenía que venir a Japón y encontrase con esa mujer- me sentí muy mal porque siempre me lo repetía.

La doctora entro y dijo que todo estaba listo para la inseminación, tenía miedo mucho miedo pues a mí al rededor estaba muchas enfermeras y la doctora que me estaba inseminando.

Al terminar sentí un coligo que duro unos horas, al igual que un poco de sangrado pero la señora Li me ayudaba a mantener la calma que era normal ya que fue una inseminación artificial homóloga, solo tenía que tomar un medicamento que me dieron y esperar una semana para ver si funciono la inseminación.

**Sakura POV**

Meiling Li nos dio las cartas y nos dijo que la madre de Shaoran la había obligado a esconderlas pues si no lo hacia ella y su madre estarían en la ruina, también conto que la señora se entero de algo de mi familia materna pero no sabía que era, me quede con las dudas porque me odiaba tanto y que era lo que le hiso la familia Amamiya a la señora Li.

Meiling Li se fue con Shaoran a su departamento y Yuui el cual no me decía nada de lo que paso en la cafetería solo nos dijo a Shaoran y a mí que tenía su apoyo él se fue a un hotel.

En la semana me pase revisando las caratas que escribió Shaoran y si ya estaba enamorada ahora lo estaba más, lo encontraba en la empresa y lo besaba con mucha pasión el me correspondía.

Todas las tarde después del trabajo íbamos a su departamento a tener nuestros encuentros, al principio no me agradaba pues estaba Meiling Li pero ella dijo que no había problema que se iba a un hotel, me quede pensando como un hotel y que casualidad que se hospedo en el mismo hotel que Yuui esto me agradaba mucho pues él merecía a una mujer que lo quisiera mucho.

Shaoran me dijo que ya había terminado su relación con Yuki y que había renunciado a la herencia de la familia Li, lo vi que estaba contento porque él me dijo que por fin era libre para estar conmigo y que podía empezar de cero claro a mi lado y eso me gusto que pensara en mi esa noche nos amamos hasta el amanecer y estaba muy contenta de poder estar con él para siempre.

Pero sentía que hay algo más y que no podríamos ser felices hasta que sepamos la verdad que oculta la señora Li.

Hoy estoy preparando mis cosas porque me iba a mudar con Shaoran en su departamento pero me empecé a sentir mal mareada y muy cansada.

Tenía que ir a ver al médico para ver cómo estaba pero no podía decírselo a Shaoran porque sé que se preocuparía así que iría sola a ver que tenía.

Shaoran me estaba esperando en la sala con una sonrisa y me ayudo con mi maleta, abrace a mi prima Tomoyo la cual estaba llorando porque estuvimos tanto tiempo juntas, también abrece a Kurogane el cual le dijo Shaoran que si la hacía sufrir se la vería con él Shaoran gruño pero dijo que no me aria sufrir.

Creo que esos dos ya se llevan mejor, al salir del departamento de Tomoyo Shaoran me dijo que ya había terminado de leer mis cartas que me amaba mucho y que me tenía una sorpresa en la noche.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba feliz porque estaba con Sakura y nuestros encuentros eran cada vez más especiales e intensos, ya había hablado con mi madre y renuncie a mi herencia y termine el compromiso con Yuki, le di el anillo de la familia mi madre estaba muy enojada.

Sakura ya vivía conmigo y la sorprendí con una cena en la torre de Tokio, claro con ayuda de Meiling Li y Yuui esos dos tiene algo y claro que me gradaba mucho, pero luego lo investigare.

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a nuestro departamento el cual estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas hay estos dos tenían que ser tan extremos, a Sakura le encanto que me dio un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria la tome en mis brazos y tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Después de dos semanas mi vida estaba tan completa pero Sakura quería saber porque mi madre la odiaba y cual era lo que encontró de la familia Amamiya, mande a un detective a investigar pero hasta ahora no había nada.

El señor Kuran hiso una fiesta para cerrar un negocio y me invito, me sorprendió mucho su invitación a caso no sabía que ya había terminado mi relación con su hija.

Fui a la fiesta quería que fuera Sakura pero ella tenía otro compromiso así que fui yo solo, en el evento no vi a nadie que conociera solo salude al señor Kuran que ya estaba ebrio.

Vi a Yuki traía un vestido negro con pliegues pegado a su cuerpo, el pelo recogido en una cola alta, maquillaje en tonos negros suave y labios color rojo, aretes largos de plata y pulseras de plata, zapatos altos en negro.

También vi que en su mano ya no traía el anillo de la familia Li pensé que ya había aceptado que lo nuestra relación ya había terminado, ella se acerco y me sonrió.

Me platico que ya tenía un nuevo trabajo en Paris y que se iba a ir a vivir allá y que su padre también lo aria, me daba gusto que por fin ella se realizaría como una empresaria en ningún momento hablamos de lo nuestro o de Sakura solo de trabajo, tomamos una copa de vino y ella brindo por su nuevo trabajo y también yo brinde por eso chocamos las copas y bebí el vino ella me sonrió.

Me sentí mal después de tomar todo el vino de la copa veía todo borroso, mis ojos se cerraron y no recuerdo que me paso me sentía mal.

_Sakura Sakura…_

Amanecí en una cama desnudo y me espante mucho me pare pero no vi a nadie, voltee a ver quien estaba en la habitación pero estaba solo me talle los ojos y me pare tome mi ropa interior que estaba en el piso y antes de entrar al baño mire en el espejo una nota y me maldije porque lo había hecho de nuevo con Yuki.

Sakura no podía enterarse de esto como se lo iba a ocultar.

En el hotel donde estaba hospedada la señora Li veía de un sobre la información que tenia de los Amamiya y dijo.

-Porque Nadeshiko me quitaste mi dinero- rompió la foto de la señora Kinomoto y maldijo a esa persona.

-Era mi dinero de mi familia antes de casarme con Li y malditos toda tu familia Amamiya que me quito todo lo que era mío pero ahora tu hija va a pagar todo lo que tu familia me hiso cuando era soltera y no dejare que mi hijo sea feliz con tu hija- la señora quemo los pedazos de la foto.

Sonó el celular y contesto.

-Diga- la señora estaba viendo como la foto se estaba quemando.

-Ya estaba todo lo que me dijo que hiciera con su hijo señora Li- dijo la persona.

-Bien hecho Yuki- sonrió con maldad.

********************************CONTINUARA**************************

**SAKURA LI 23: ULTIMOS CAPITULOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 17**

**La Decisión De Shaoran Li**

**Shaoran POV**

Ya había pasado un mes después de aquella accidente con Yuki no se cómo oculte eso a Sakura pero hice toda mi rutina como siempre sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo que yo si me di cuenta es que estaba muy pálida y muy delgada me asuste mucho porque se desmaño hoy y la lleve al médico, estaba despernado porque no salía nadie a decirme nada conmigo estaba Meiling, Yuui, Tomoyo, Eriol y Kurogane.

Todos me decía que ella estaba bien que no me preocupara y que pronto saldría el doctor, salió el doctor y me dijo que Sakura estaba bien solo que estaba un poco anémica que en su estado no debía estar así, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos como que su estado lo mire con desconcierto y el doctor me dijo.

-La señorita Kinomoto esta embarazada-me sonrió y me felicito casi me desmayo de la noticia, los demás estaba sorprendidos por la noticia y me felicitaron.

Pero Meiling me dijo.

-No le digas nada a mi tía porque no sabes de le aria a Sakura y al bebe-tenía razón mi madre no me habla y me quito todo el dinero de mis cuantas personales, pero lo que no sabía es que tengo otra cuenta de dinero.

Estaba súper feliz y quería ver a mi Sakura para besarla y decirle que la amaba tanto y mas a nuestro hijo, la entre a la habitación donde estaba dormía tranquilamente y me acerque a besarla ella se despertó y me sonrió, me toco mi cara y me dijo.

-Ya sabes de mi embarazo- yo bese sus manos y le dije.

-Sí y es lo mas hermoso que vas a dar en este mundo- ella me sonrió-Tu y mi hijo es lo más importante y te amo mucho Sakura.

La bese con ternura y ella también me correspondió, nos fuimos a casa para que descansara Meiling me dijo que iba hacer ahora que tenía que casarme con Sakura, si me quería casar con ella pero antes tenía que ver a mi madre para saber cuál era el motivo de su odio hacia Sakura.

Todo volvió hacer normal Sakura tenía antojos y mareos, el cansancio lo tenía yo la cuide estos 3 meses que eran los más riesgosos para ella, mi madre no se entero del embarazo de Sakura.

Hoy en un evento todos fuimos porque era de la familia de Tomoyo, vi a mi madre con el padre de los gemelos y también a Yuki la cual me evitaba a toda costa y no sabía porque al menos que le dijera a Sakura lo que paso la otra noche.

Mi madre se acerco hasta donde estamos Sakura y Yo y la miro con enojo y dijo.

-Ya sabes la noticia Sakura- la mire sorprendido mi madre sabia lo de la otra noche.

-No señora-dijo Sakura la cual me miro.

-Madre déjenos en paz- mi madre me miro con enojo y dijo.

-No sabes querida que Yuki está embarazada de mi hijo- que ahora si me quería morir.

Sakura me miro feo y me dijo.

-Cómo es posible Shaoran verdad que es mentira- no porque tenía que venir mi madre a echar a perder todo.

-Dile Shaoran lo que paso la otra noche- no Sakura me veía muy molesta.

-Que noche Shaoran- tome de la mano a Sakura y la bese y le dije.

-Me sentía mal algo pusieron en la bebida y no sé qué paso- Sakura retiro su mano de las mías- Créeme Sakura no te miento no me acuerdo si me acosté con ella- Sakura quería llorar.-No es mío-le dije y ella no sabía que decir.

-A no pues ve a ver a Yuki. mi madre se fue de allí hasta donde estaba el padre de los gemelos.

Sakura no me hablaba le decía una y otra vez que no era mío, los demás se enteraron y Meiling dijo que buscáramos a Yuki y la confrontáramos para que dijera la verdad, por lo menos mi prima y Yuui estaba de mi lado pero los demás no bueno Eriol se quedo en medio.

Todos la buscamos a Yuki la cual se hecho a correr y mi prima me dijo que aquí había algo medio raro, el evento era en un salón de puras ventanas no había paredes y era en la planta de arriba.

Vi a Yuki que estaba por irse pero la detuve.

-Yuki tenemos que hablar- ella me empujo porque la tenia agarrada de un brazo y me dijo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- se dio la vuelta pero yo la jale y le dije.

-Estas embarazada.-ella no dijo nada y volvió a empujarme, en eso llegaron los demás y mi Sakura estaba viéndola sin decir nada.

-Si lo estoy y si es tuyo- la mire y luego a Sakura que ya tenía las lagrimas en los ojos-Pero nunca lo conocerás porque me voy a ir con él lejos de ti-ella se dio la vuelta, eso no me a grado aquí estaba todo raro porque no me acuerdo de lo que paso y además es noche no tenía nada de sudor o su perfume en mi cuerpo, ella estaba mintiendo.

Ella estaba parada en el primer escalón de la escalera para bajarse y la agarre de nuevo pero ella me empujo y perdió el equilibrio, rodo por las escaleras me quede mirando no sabía qué hacer en ese momento vi que iba hasta el vidrio donde su cuerpo choco y se rompió collendo todos los vidrios en su cuerpo, me asuste mucho por lo que paso baje rápido a verla y los demás también ella estaba sangrando le dije a Eriol que llamara una ambulancia.

**Yuki POV**

Ya no quería mentirle a Shaoran no hice nada con él esa noche, la señora Li me abofeteo y me dijo que mi padre tenía razón que era como mi madre una Tonta que no sabía mentir.

La señora Li se entero que si estaba embarazada de su hijo y tenía 3 meses de embarazo, ya no quería seguir con esto así que decidí irme a Paris con mi hijo también no le iba a decir nada a Shaoran porque no quería que me lo quitara ya que era lo único mío.

No le dije nada a la señora Li de lo que iba a hacer, fuimos a un evento de la familia de Sakura no quería ir, pero hoy era el día para que me fuera vi a Shaoran y a Sakura, la señora se acerco a ellos y le dijo estoy segura porque de inmediato me empezaron a buscar todos.

Me oculte pero mi vuelo ya salía en unas horas así que tenía que recoger mis cosas y salir de Japón ya.

Shaoran me encontró y me pregunto quería negarlo pero para que mentir que lo supiera ya era mejor, le dije que si era verdad que estaba embarazada y vi que Sakura ya estaba llorando no me agrado mucho y me di la vuelta ya estaba por bajar y Shaoran me jalo de nuevo lo empuje y perdí el equilibrio y robe por las escaleras, me sentía tan mal y toda mi vida paso ante mis ojos choque con el vidrio y se rompió cayendo en todo mi cuerpo, por lo menos puse mis manos en mi cara pero sentía un dolor en mi vientre no dios no me quites a mi hijo a él no por favor.

Sentía un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo por más que quería abrir mis ojos no podía, vi sombras y sentí que mis brazos estaban adoloridos y sujetados, todo me daba vueltas olía a medicamentos.

En mis sueños estaba una niña pequeña igual a mi error era yo que estaba sola en mi cuarto con mi vestido azul cuando mi padre se entero que mi madre tenía un amante, vi que esa pequeña niña lloraba desconsoladamente y estaba muy sola muy sola como lo estoy ahora.

Pasaban las imágenes por mi cabeza de cuando era una niña, adolecente y joven siempre sola, vi que también apareció Shaoran pero él nunca me puso atención como otras parejas que había visto era verdad él quería demasiado a esa mujer y yo ya lo sabía pero no quería estar sola, ahora mi vida estaba peor que nunca y lo peor es que estoy sola igual que de niña.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en una cama en el hospital quería mover mis brazos pero no podía estaban con vendas y no sentía mis piernas, todo me daba vueltas por el olor a medicina en mi cuello traía un collarín que no me dejaba ver bien mi cuerpo y quería saber si perdí a mi hijo las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Entro una enfermera y me reviso todo antes de que saliera le dije.

-Señorita…por favor…puede decirme que paso con mi bebe…-ella me miro y me sonrió con ternura nadie me había sonreído como ella lo hiso.

-Espero deje llamo al doctor-después de decir eso salió del cuarto.

Entro un doctor y me dijo.

-Señorita Yuki Kuran que bueno que despertó ya la reviso la enfermera-el doctor voltio a ver a la enfermera y ella dijo.

-Si doctor ella está estable-la enfermera me vio y sonrió con ternura y sentí algo cuando ella me miro así no podía explicar lo que sentí en ese momento.

-Doctor…quiero…saber…que paso con mi bebe…-el doctor me miro y me dijo.

-Lo siento perdió a su bebe…-quería morirme cuando lo dijo mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y sabia que lo tenía merecido pero ese bebe no tenía la culpa de toda la maldad que había alrededor de él.

La enfermera me dijo que me calmara y el dolor de mis brazos y piernas empezó a subirme como si fuera una corriente eléctrica de dolor, ese momento sentí que estaba más sola que nunca el doctor me dijo que tenía un problema de la cintura que no podía caminar pero si con una operación después de mi recuperación podría volver a caminar, ya no quería vivir si ya estaba sola los dos salieron y me dejaron con mi soledad.

Mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos y me lamentaba tanto porque perdí a mi bebe y que no podría recupéralo de nuevo, nunca iba a saber cómo era él o ella y yo tenía la culpa de la muerte de mi bebe.

Había decidido no volver hablar y dejarme morir no quería recuperarme porque ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo porque luchar lo único que me mantenía viva ya se fue.

**Shaoran POV**

Todos estábamos esperando noticias sobre Yuki que estaba muy mal herida, me preocupaba porque sentía un cariño por ella pero era de amistad. Sabía que ella era muy débil y con facilidad se deprimía, no era segura y siempre su autoestima hacia por de bajo y eso me preocupaba mucho.

Mi hermosa Sakura también estaba conmigo y le conté de todas las maldades que le hacían en la escuela ella solo escucho con atención y me dijo que ella le había platicado de una amiga que no sabía nada de ella, yo le dije que la había mandado buscar a Yuko la amiga de Yuki pero mi gran sorpresa fue que el padre de esa mujer era el amante de la madre de Yuki.

Nunca se lo dije porque tenía miedo de que callera en depresión, salió el doctor y pregunte por la salud de ella y dijo que no podía caminar por el golpe que se dio en la cintura, me sentía muy mal por esa situación pero el doctor dijo que cuando se recuperara de los golpes podría someterse a una operación para que volviera a caminar, mi prima le dijo que si ella estaba embarazada.

Era verdad se me ha había olvidado de eso el doctor nos dijo que si estaba embarazada pero que había perdido al bebe, fue horrible sabia que ella caería en depresión.

El doctor no dejo que la viéramos hasta que estuviera un poco mejor.

Sakura me abrazo y me consoló le dije que ella me necesitaba y mi hermosa Sakura dijo que me apoyaba y que también quería ayudarla, todos la querían ayudar y le die las gracias a todos porque sabía que ella necesitaba cariño.

Hoy la iba a visitar al hospital de hecho todos que damos de verla, llegue con Sakura primero que todos ya íbamos a entrar al cuarto de ella pero o sorpresa mi madre salió del cuarto de Yuki nos miro con enojo y paso de largo sin saludar.

Entramos a verla ella estaba tan pálida y toda vendada nos miro a los ojos y sentía que ella estaba destrozada por dentro, no decía nada solo estaba allí quieta, estática sin decir nada, me acerque a ella y tome su mano la mire más cerca y de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

Me sentía fatal a verla así tan mal le dije que todo estaba bien pero ella no me contesto, Sakura se acerco a ella y le dijo que no tuviera miedo que todos estaba con ella pero ella no decía nada así paso un rato y los demás llegaron a verla.

Meiling también le decía que ella se iba a recuperar y que tenía que estar bien por su trabajo y por su familia, si es cierto su padre tenía que saber lo que paso lo iba a llamar y decirle lo que paso con su hija.

Yuui también le dio animo pero ella no decía nada solo estaba callada y nos miraba con lagrimas y esto no me estaba gustando nada, después de que termino la visita yo vi al doctor que estaba cuartando le me dijo que ella estaba en estado de shock y que era su reacción al enterarse de la pérdida del bebe.

Todos los días la visitaba con Sakura pero ella no cambiaba su cara y seguía en el mismo estado el doctor nos dijo que ella no quería recuperarse, ya no sabía qué hacer Sakura me decía que tuviera paciencia que ella reaccionaria me tranquilice un poco más al saber que el padre de ella ya estaba en Japón.

Hoy también iba a visitarla estaba conmigo Sakura estamos por entrar cuando de repente escuche un grito abrí la puerta y vi que su padre estaba obligando a Yuki a firmar unos papeles y por fin después de tantos días oí la voz de ella que dijo.

-Tú solo quieres el dinero de mi bisabuelo-el la miro y la jalo de nuevo para que firmara ella gemio de dolor y lo detuve diciendo.

-Porque lo hace no sabe que le esta asiendo daño- de inmediato el señor Kuran se detuvo y me miro.

-No te metas Shaoran esto es entre mi hija y yo-me molesto mucho como lo dijo.

-Ella está mal no la ve porque le hace daño usted es…-me interrumpió Yuki que le dijo.

-Está bien te firmare el papel que quieres pero solo quiero que el dinero sea de mi hermanito y no tuyo…-tomo el papel y firmo el señor Kuran y yo estábamos sorprendido por lo que hiso y dijo.

El señor Kuran salió pero lo detuve le dije que porque lo hacía y el dijo que si era verdad lo que dijo Yuki solo la uso por el dinero quería golpearlo pero Sakura me dijo que no estaba bien y lo deje ir.

Yuki solo nos miraba y nos dijo.

-No quiero verlos váyanse ya-ella agacho la cabeza y le dije.

-No te dejare sola Yuki tu nos necesitas- ella solo nos miro con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo.

-Aun después de todo lo que les hice me quieren ayudar-Sakura se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Tú no eres mala Yuki y sé que lo hiciste porque querías a Shaoran a tu lado, créeme Yuki que encontraras a alguien que te ame- Yuki no dijo nada en eso llego Fye que de inmediato fue abrazarla y le dijo.

-Ya tengo todo casi listo para irnos a los EU para que te recuperes allá y te operen para que camines de nuevo-lo voltee y le dije.

-No puedes llevártela ella se quedara aquí conmigo- Fye me dio feo y dijo.

-Ya basta que le hagas daño a Yuki no la quieres, además ya tienes a Sakura- lo tome de la camisa y Sakura me detuvo antes de golpearlo.

-No yo no voy a viajar y no quiero su lastima de ninguno de los dos y de nadie solo quiero que se vayan y me dejen sola- Yuki dijo eso y apretó un botón de emergencia y entraron la enfermera y el doctor que nos sacaron de la habitación. Antes de salir le dije a Yuki que no la iba a dejar sola.

En la noche le dije a Sakura que si quería casarse conmigo y ella dijo que si me beso, tuvimos una noche muy especial porque la ame despacio porque no quería lastimar a ella y al bebe.

Ya había tomado la decisión de enfrentar a mi madre y saber cuál era el motivo de su odio hacia Sakura y también tenía que sacar a Yuki del abismo que se había metido.

Era el momento de solucionar algunos problemas para poder ser feliz con mi Sakura y mí bebé.

*************************CONTINURA*************************

**SAKURALI23: YA CASI SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA...HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**1. Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles del Grupo Clamp.**

**2. En este capítulo aparece el bisabuelo de Sakura el cual es diferente en el manga y anime, el si acepto el matrimonio de Nadeshiko.**

**Capitulo 18**

**La verdad de los Amamiya**

La señora Li estaba enojada porque todos sus planes se estaban viniendo para abajo y todo gracias a Yuki que perdió al bebé que era solo un paso más para retener a su hijo con ella, pero ya no sabía que mas hacer.

Y lo único que le paso por la mente era matar de una vez por todas a Sakura pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para que secuestraran a Sakura y ella poder matarla con sus propias manos.

Así que contrato a unos hombres para que la secuestraran y ella por fin cumpliera su venganza con los Amamiya.

_Recuerdo del pasado_

_Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises tenía 15 años y sus padres estaban buscando un marido para ella, esa mujer estaba tan feliz porque su padre le dio una noticia que la puso muy feliz era que ya tenía un prometido que se llamaba Hien Li._

_Ella ya conocía al joven heredero de los Li era su amigo igual que otra mujer bella que tenía unos ojos color verde jade y su pelo era color negro._

_Las dos mujeres eran amigas de la infancia y sus familias siempre estuvieron unidas, pero la joven de ojos verdes se fue a Japón y no volví a saber de ella hasta que fue cuando se entero de que la familia amamiya se quedo con su dinero._

_Su padre murió después de haberse casado con Li y 6 meses después se murió su madre, el dinero de su familia se lo quedo el señor Masaki Amamiya._

_La señora Irean le fue a reclamar la herencia de sus padres pero el señor Masaki Amamiya no estaba en ese momento en china y no la podía atender así que la señora Li empezó a hablar mal de los Amamiya en la sociedad y que el señor Masaki Amamiya perdiera cliente._

_La señora Li empezó a tener un rencor asía Nadeshiko Kinomoto que aparecía como dueña del dinero de su familia, eso no le gusto mucho y fue a buscarla para que renunciara a su dinero pero cuando llego a Japón se entero que ella había muerto, la señora Li se sintió mal por la muerte de su amiga de la infancia pero cuando llego a china le dijeron que ahora el dinero le pertenecía a los hijos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto por ordenes del señor Amamiya quien ya les había trasladado su dinero a una cuenta para que sus bisnietos podrían en el futuro usarlo._

_La señora Li juro vengarse de los hijos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y del señor Amamiya._

_Fin del recuerdo_

La señora Li investigo si el señor Amamiya ya estaba en Japón y si ya había visto a su bisnieta, también dijo que lo quería que lo secuestraran igual que su bisnieta.

Sonó su celular y le dijeron que ya tenían a Sakura y al señor Amamiya y que ya los llevaban al hotel donde se hospedaba.

La señora Li mando un mensaje a su hijo diciendo que tenia a Sakura secuestrada y que fuera al hotel donde estaba hospedada para que se enterara de una vez la verdad que oculto.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba emocionada porque por fin llego de su viaje mi bisabuelo, lo vi en el aeropuerto y él me abrazo y me dio muchos besos en las mejillas me dijo que traía regalos para mi, mi prima Tomoyo y mi hermano.

Salimos del aeropuerto y unos hombres de negro nos metieron en una camioneta y nos amenazaron con pistolas, estaba asustada porque no sabía que nos iba a pasar mi bisabuelo me protegía y decía que si querían dinero él les daría lo que pidieran, pero los señores golpearon a mi bisabuelo y eso me asusto mucho.

Que voy hacer tenía que proteger a mi bisabuelo y a mi bebé para que no le hiciera nada, nos bajaron de la camioneta y nos vendaron los ojos, entramos a una habitación y nos sentaron en una silla y nos amararon las manos.

Después de unos minutos nos quitaron las vendas y enfrente de mi estaba la señora Li y me dijo.

-No tenias porque meterte en mis planes ahora tendrás que morir pero antes tienes que regresarme mi dinero-no sabía de que hablaba y mi bisabuelo hablo.

-Irean Li no tienes porque hacer esto yo te regresare todo tu dinero-la señora la miro enojada y dijo.

-Por años espere escuchar eso pero solo quiero saber porque me quitaste lo que era mío desde que era niña- la señora Li le pregunto a mi bisabuelo y el dijo.

-Simple Irean tus padres me dieron tu dinero porque tu ya tenias asegurado tu futuro y mi nieta Nadeshiko no tenía nada-la señora Li lo vio enojada-No te acuerdas Irean que mi nieta era aijada de tus padres y ellos le dejaron el dinero pero como era menor de edad mi nieta yo era el tutor de ella y yo tenía el dinero.

-No sabía eso pero nadie me lo dijo-la señora se sentó en una silla que estaba enfrente de nosotros-No me dijeron eso y porque nunca me lo dijiste-la señora Li reclamo a mi bisabuelo.

-Porque tu siempre estabas ocupada y además me habías declaro la guerra como explicarte lo que tus padres hicieron-la señora Li lo miro-Te dejaron una carta donde te explicaron todo lo que iban hacer con tu dinero.

La señora Li no sabía de la existencia de esa carta ella estaba confundida y le dije.

-Señora Li yo no sabía que el dinero que mi bisabuelo tenía en esa cuenta era zuño-la señora me miro-Mi hermano y Yo no lo hemos tocado para nada se lo regresare pero por favor suéltenos- la señora estaba llorando y le hiso señas a los señores de negro para que nos soltaran.

-Irean se que te sientes mal pero créeme que tus padres dejaron el dinero a mi bisnieta pero como dice Sakura te lo regresamos- la señora Li estaba llorando y no decía nada. En eso entro Shaoran que de inmediato me abrazo y me dijo que si su madre me había hecho algo y yo le dije que nada, él la miro y se quedo sorprendido por que vio a su madre llorando y le pregunto.

-Madre puedo saber porque tanto odio hacia la familia de Sakura- ella lo miro con las lágrimas que derramo de sus ojos y dijo.

-Era por una herencia que mis padres me habían dejado y todo este tiempo fui consumida por la envidia y la ambición de tener mas dinero-lloraba la señora-Lo siento mucho hijo por hacer todo esto y por el daño que le hice a ti y a Sakura- lloro y Shaoran la abrazo y le dijo.

-Madre no llore por favor ya paso y yo la perdono- me miro y me sonrió me levante de la silla y le dije.

-Yo también la perdono y le regresare el dinero que le pertenece. Ella me miro y me dijo.

-No es necesario que me lo regrese mis padres se lo dieron a tu madre ya no es mío-volteo a ver a mi bisabuelo y le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Masaki Amamiya por lo que te hice y el golpe que te acaba de dar-mire a mi bisabuelo que tenía un leve golpe en la cara y me acerque a él para abrazarlo.

Después de una semana la señora Li se disculpo con Yuki y con Meiling y que podría regresar sin miedo a su casa en Hong Kong y ella se fue a su casa, Shaoran le dijo de mi embarazo y de nuestro pronto casamiento.

La señora dijo que acepto el matrimonio y le regreso los anillos de compromiso de la familia Li, Shaoran los acepto y me puso el anillo, pero dijo que ya tenía otro especial para mí. Lo bese y él me correspondió fue una excelente noche que pasamos.

****************Cuatro meses después***************

Estábamos por visitar a Yuki la cual entro a un centro de rehabilitación, ella nos dijo que todo lo de la inseminación que se hiso y que también sentía mucho lo que hiso, la señora Li nos dijo todo igual pero no odiaba a ninguna de ellas sabia que todo era confusión.

Yuki me dijo que aun amaba a Shaoran y que no podía estar en nuestra boda por que aun no se recuperaba del todo bueno mentalmente. Shaoran le dijo que la quería como una amiga y que iba a recuperar el dinero que le pertinacia pero ella le dijo que no que mejor la ayudara que el dinero le perteneciera a su hermanito y así fue Shaoran metió abogados para que el padre de Yuki le diera los papeles para que el dinero de ella le perteneciera a su hermanito.

La vi mas recuperada tenia buen ánimo aunque a beses se sentía muy mal por estar en una silla de ruedas pero todos le damos ánimos para que se recupere, también nos dijo que ya no se sentía sola y que no sabía que tenía amigos Shaoran le dijo que siempre seria su amiga y que nuca la dejaría sola.

Fye se caso con su novia Aimé en Australia, Yuui fue a la boda con Meiling ellos dos tenían una relación que de mi parte era muy hermosa y tierna pero para Shaoran no lo era ya que era su prima según él.

Fye se disculpo por todo lo que paso y dijo que no me odiaba que todo lo hiso para no perder clientes y lo perdone igual Shaoran que le dijo que era su hermano mayor. El padre de los gemelos también se disculpo por a verme tratado así cuando lo visite en su casa y también lo perdone porque sabía que todo era una con función.

Mi prima estaba tan emocionada porque me estaba ayudando a preparar la boda que ya solo quedaba una semana para el gran día, fuimos a ver a mi padre a Tomoeda y a mi hermano el cual se entero de todo y casi mata a Shaoran pero al enterase que estaba embarazada casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. Mi padre estaba feliz y me dijo que podía vivir en la casa donde crecí y Shaoran dijo que si que nuestro hijo tenía que crecer en Tomoeda, así que arreglamos la casa para poder mudarnos después del nacimiento del bebé, mi luna de miel iba hacer en Australia pero será solo una semana pues luego nos iríamos a Hong Kong donde nacerá.

Ya estaba todo listo para el gran día, mi vestido tuvo que estar muy grande pues mi barriga ya se notaba mucho bueno era de esperarse pues ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, me sentía gorda las chicas me decían que me veía hermosa si como no.

Mi luna de miel no iba hacer placentera pues no la iba a disfrutar pues tenía estaba barriga que me estorbaba para disfrutar a mi futuro esposo. Mi padre ya estaba en la puerta de la iglesia y me dijo que estaba bella igual que mi madre entramos a la iglesia y vi que estaban todos mis amigos y el señor Soma con su esposa pero su hijo no estaba, también vi a mi bisabuelo que estaba contento y a la señora Li con Shaoran el cual recibió mi mano y sonrió yo también sonreí.

El padre dio la misa y después le pregunto a Shaoran.

-Aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tú legitima esposa- el me miro y yo ya estaba casi a la lagrima.

-Si acepto- el sonrió y yo lo mire con ternura siempre espere que llegara este momento, el padre me pregunto.

-Aceptas a Shaoran Li como tú legítimo esposo- lo mire y malditas hormonas ya no aguante se me salieron las lágrimas y le dije.

-Si acepto- lo mire y el sonrió con su mano seco las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

Shaoran le dijo al padre que si podía decirme algo antes de que nos declare esposos legítimos el padre dijo que si y Shaoran empezó a hablar.

-Todo este tiempo que no estuve a tu lado fue eterno para mí pero ahora estoy cumpliendo el más grande sueño de mi vida y es casarme con la mujer más hermosa y **SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO **no estaría hoy aquí cumpliendo mi sueño de casarme con el amor de mi vida- el tomo mi mano y sonrió.

-** SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO** no estaría en este momento a tu lado cumpliendo lo que más he anhelado en mi vida que eres tú- el rio un poco-Y no estuviera esperando a nuestro hermoso hijo fruto de nuestro inmenso amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. El me beso la mano y padre dijo.

-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia- Shaoran beso mi vientre con mucho amor y luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con ternura en los labios, yo también lo bese con mucho amor y se escucho los aplausos de todos nuestros invitados.

Después de terminar de besarnos el me sonrió y me dijo.

-**Te amo Sakura**. Le sonreí y yo le dije.

-**Te amo Shaoran.**

*******************************Fin**************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Llego a su fin esta mi primer historia, gracias por sus comentarios, eperen nuevas historias y espero que les agrade mucho.**

**Espero sus comentarios y también si quieren un Epilogo bueno nos leemos de nuevo y hasta la próxima historia…**


	20. Chapter 20

**1. Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles del Grupo Clamp.**

**Epilogo**

**Shaoran POV**

Estoy muy feliz con mi matrimonio con Sakura, me dio el regalo más hermoso mi hijo Hien Li.

Vivimos en Tomoeda en la casa donde creció Sakura, mi familia nos visita igual la familia de Sakura. Aun trabajamos con Eriol que aun no llega la mujer que lo quiera pero ya llegara.

Yuui mi hermanito tiene una relación formal con mi prima Meiling que lo trae pero súper cortito, ellos también viven en Tomoeda y son con los que nos divertimos mas.

Fye se quedo en Australia con su esposa manejando su empresa desde haya claro con ayuda de su hermano, su esposa está embarazada y tendrá gemelos que sorpresa.

Mi madre también trabaja con nosotros y con el señor Masaki Amamiya que está muy feliz con mi hijo, es su adoración y además le compara todo lo que encuentra en la tienda de juguetes para mi pequeño hijo.

No me quejo la verdad que mi hijo tiene a muchos que lo aman y como no si es una copia exacta de mi, Sakura lo adora y siempre le anda tomando fotos y video con su prima Tomoyo.

El día de hoy es nuestro aniversario de casados cumplimos 3 años de habernos casado y le tengo una fiesta sorpresa a mi esposa, claro me ayudaron mi prima y Tomoyo a organizar todo.

Mi hermosas Sakura está embarazada por segunda vez, me alegra mucho pues quiero que esta vez sea una hermosa niña igual a mi Sakura para amarla y cuidarla toda mi vida, mi hijo está emocionado porque el también desea que sea una niña y juntos la cuidaremos, a Sakura le da risa de que ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que un niño se le acerque y claro que no permitiremos ya que es mi gran tesoro igual que su madre.

Se emociono mucho a ver a todos sus amigos y ver que celebramos nuestro aniversario con ellos, me dio un beso por la gran sorpresa mi Sakura estaba hermosas con su gran pancita donde esta mi hija, ya casi nace solo falta una semana para tenerla en mis brazos.

Sakura me dijo que si Yuki iba estar en la fiesta pero le dije que no la encontré, era verdad Yuki nunca se volvió a comunicar con nosotros; ella se fue a los EU a operar para que volviera a caminar pero después de 2 años no hemos sabido nada de ella.

Su padre no sabe nada de ella y eso me preocupo mucho, la mande investigar pero nada nadie la había visto.

En la fiesta todo estaba bien y uno de mis guardaespaldas me dijo que había una mujer que estaba afuera preguntado por mí, de inmediato salí a ver quién era y vi que era mujer delgada y traía un vestido blanco corto, zapatos latos y su pelo largo color chocolate.

La mujer voltio a verme y o sorpresa era Yuki la cual me sonreía de inmediato me abrazo y yo también la abrace y le dije.

-Qué bueno que dejas ver- ella rio y me dijo.

-Lo siento Shaoran por desaparecer sin decir nada pero es que la operación y la rehabilitación fue muy dura- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Pero ya estas mejor- le pregunte.

-Si ya mucho mejor- un hombre de alto y de pelo cortó color castaño, traía un bebé de 6 meses y se acerco a ella y de inmediato el bebé se fue con Yuki, lo mire sorprendido pues tenía los ojos iguales a los de Yuki.

-El es…-me interrumpió y me dijo.

-Si Shaoran el es mi hijo y el es mi marido- salude al joven y me sonrió.

Me alegraba mucho de que ella fuera tan feliz, Sakura la vio la brazo y miro al bebé tan hermoso igual mi pequeño hijo que estaba feliz de ver a un bebé, vi a Yuki feliz con su marido y su hermoso bebé.

Cuando ya todo se iba a Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor a bajo ya era la hora, corrí rápido para llevara a Sakura al hospital de Tomoeda, de inmediato hable con su hermano para que tuviera todo listo para la llegada de mi hija.

Todos estaban conmigo con excepción de Yuki que se iba de viaje a Hong Kong a ver a su hermanito.

Ya estaba en la espera para que naciera mi hija me acorde la primer vez que estuve en el hospital con el nacimiento de mi hijo, bueno estuvo casi de horror porque no había doctores disponibles en ese momento, Sakura ya no aguantaba y yo casi me muero cuando vi a mi hijo en el parto.

En este nacimiento no quise entrar porque no aguantaba la verdad que no, estaba nervioso faltaba una semana para que cumpliera los 9 meses y eso me preocupaba mucho.

Al fin salió el doctor y me dijo.

-Felicidades señor Li su esposa dio a luz a una hermosa niña- mi madre me abrazo, el padre de Sakura también bueno todo estábamos felices quería verla.

Fui a los cuneros a ver a mi hermosa hija que estaba tan pequeña y era una lindura, también fui a ver a mi esposa que estaba cansada por el parto y le dije.

-Te amo Sakura- ella sonrió y me dijo.

-Yo también mi amor.

Que mas podía pedir tenía una hermosa familia con mi Sakura, mi hijo Hien y mi pequeña niña que su madre le puso el nombre de Nadeshiko, la cual al paso de los años se hiso hermosa como su madre tenía que cuidarla de que nadie se le acercara igual su hermano la celaba y eso nos daba risa a Sakura y a mí.

Bueno al fin era feliz con la mujer más bella de Japón, mi Sakura.

*****************************************fin******************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Ahora si ya es el final…gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos con nuevas historias.**

**Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se me pasaron….**

**Disfruten mucho de mi segunda historia ¿no me quites a mi novia?**


End file.
